Captain Luffy and his Navigator
by message.in.the.inferno
Summary: Basically a cute little story about Luffy and Nami. If you're in the mood for fluff READ AWAY. I will update on Wednesdays. Lu/Na, Zo/Ro. Oh and it gets pretty adventurous but don't be chased away there is a bunch of fluff laced within.
1. Nami's Dreams

Author's Note/Warning:

This story WILL contain OOC behavior from all of the characters at some point. I'm writing in a somewhat D.H. Lawrence meets One Piece World fashion. If you dislike say so respectfully. I will attempt to stay as close to the story line as possible, HOWEVER seeing as this is a FAN fiction site, there will obviously be alterations.

Thank you very much!

Oh and I clearly don't own One Piece, or any characters.

Message. in . the. inferno

-3D2Y-

The mugiwara crew had just departed from fishman island. Luffy sat on the head of the Thousand Sunny, holding his hat firmly on his head. It had been a hard battle. Not as difficult as it would have been two years ago, but a challenge none the less. He stared up at the bubble surrounding the ship, and the darkness beyond. The ship was strangely quiet behind him, reminding him how much time had passed. His ears strained and he finally managed to hear his crews soft breathing and the snores as they slept away their exhaustion. He could hear that not all of them were asleep and it calmed him to hear the soft footstespt throughout the ship. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Ace," he said quietly. It had been two years since his death, but still Luffy wished his brother were with him to share these adventures. A small smile crept over his face as he sat in the peace and quiet with his brothers face in his mind.

"Luffy." His eyes flashed open as he heard his brothers voice, and his heart beat accelerated.

"Ace?" He repeated sitting up straighter.

"Uh...Captain?"

Luffy turned around to see his first mate looking up at him with his one good eye, "Where are we headed?" Luffy asked him, smiling widely.

Zoro having heard Ace's name uttered from his Captains lips looked up at him with slight worry, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Hmmmmm," Luffy scratched his head, then laughed, "Ask Nami!"

"I can't find her." Zoro replied, "I looked over the whole ship." This was a lie, he had simply been worried about his Captain, which is why he'd come to find him.

Zoro was suprised to see the smile leave his captains face, and in it's place a look of worry, "Look harder." Luffy commanded jumping down from Sunny's head.

Affronted by his tone, Zoro stood up straighter, "Yes, sir. But I think you should..."

Luffy walked passed him, toward the upper deck, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

Zoro looked after him, with his brows furrowed in concern. His captain had been fine during their time in Fishman Island, even after their battle...what in the world was happening?

* * *

Luffy walked briskly through the ship, opening and closing doors in search for his navigator. When he reached the kitchen he paused seeing Robin sitting with her legs crossed at the table reading a thick book while sipping tea. He smiled slightly upon seeing his historian, "Oi Robin, have you seen Nami?"

Robin didn't look up from her book, "Did you check the library?"

"Yes."

"The deck?"

"She's not there."

"Her room?"

Silence.

Robin looked up at the entrance of the kitchen and chuckled as she saw an empty doorway. _You never change do you, Luffy?_

Luffy, while headed toward Nami's study, racked his brains..._Why am I looking for Nami?_

He stopped walking, scratching his head again until he heard the muffled voices of Franky and Ussop talking about the next island. _Right! _He continued his march toward the Navigators quarters, a smile on his face. He reached her door and wrenched it open, "Oi Na-!" he began but immediately quieted himself as he heard her soft breathing and saw her sleeping over her desk. Her long orange hair was drapped over her shoulder and her pen was still held loosely in her hand.

Luffy smiled subconsciously upon seeing her, then frowned slightly as he saw her shiver. Tiptoeing toward her, he first tested his ground, "Oi, Nami..." he whispered, "Oi, oi, Nami." He said a little louder. "Nami-chan." he said in a normal tone.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, humming Brooke's pirate song softly before trailing off in incoherent words then falling back into a deep slumber. He chuckled as he looked down at her, and she grumbled once more in her sleep.

"What's that?" he asked crouching down beisde her and resting his chin on the desk, over his folded hands.

"Lu-suffasdddsss."

"Hmm?"

"Luffymussdd."

After hearing his name, he became concerned and shifted closer to her, "Luffys...Luffyshurt." She mumbled, her face wrinkled with worry.

"I'm..." Luffy stared at Nami, "I'm hurt?"

"Luffy," she said quietly, her eyes closed tightly and her fist clenched, "Luffydontgo...help..Luffy."

"Nami," he whispered, his heart breaking. She must be dreaming about the encounter with Bartholemew Kuma, "Nami, I'm sorry."

"Luffy..." she mumbled again, "Zorohelphimwkhiglksd. Luffyrunawih." Nami was squirming slightly in her seat, and her fists were clenched tight together, "Luffy."

Luffy watched as a small tear trickled from her eye. He blinked, then gripped his chest as he felt his heart shatter even more. Gently, and quietly he leaned down and picked her up from her chair. He carried her to the bed in the room and lay her down gently, placing his hat atop her head. He pulled the blanket slowly over her small form. He watched her for a moment as she reached up and gripped the straw hat on top of her head, "Luffy." she sighed, her face relaxing.

He kneeled beside the bed, sighing, "I'm here."

* * *

First Chapter.

It'll get interesting I promise. Like I said, this is way OOC so if you don't like just tell me and give me tips to keep them somewhat in character if I go too far out. Thank you.

-Me


	2. The Straw Hat

A/N: It is my duty as an author to dedicate this next chapter to my first reviewer. **_Dr. Dico Gogz_**

Sorry if I totally just put you on blast. lol XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Straw Hat**

_Nami ran towards Luffy, her arms reaching out to him, "Luffy! Look out!"_

_They were surrounded by massive trees, and bubbles were making earily quiet poppin noises all around them. Nami could feel the evil intent of her pursuers behind her, but that didn't matter right now. She saw only straight ahead of her where her captain lay imobolized, having used his last bit of energy on going into Gear Second. Bartholemew Kuma's large paw was coming quickly toward her, and she new Luffy was next. There was no way she could let them be separated, she had already lost the rest of her family: Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brooke, Robin... if she lost Luffy too she would die. Surely, there would be no reason to live. _

_"Zoro help him!" she screamed uselessly, Zoro was already gone, "LUFFY!"_

_Then she felt it, it was as if a butterfly had flapped its wing beside her face...then complete darkness, she was submerged suffocated by the silnece around her._

_"Luffy!" she screamed out for her Captain, to no avail. She couldn't feel her hands or feet, and her tried desperately to blink, or scream...nothing._

_Then out of nowhere a bright light shined against her eyes, blinding her. As her vision cleared she gasped and covered her mouth in horror as she saw that Luffy was kneeling before her, with a giant x marked cut on his chest. It was bleeding, non-stop and it seemed that it woulnd't stop any time soon. _

_"Luffy," she said quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks, "You're hurt."_

_"I'm..." he looked down at his chest touching his scar, "I'm hurt?"_

_He began to fade slowly, the life was draining from his eyes. _

_"No...no...Luffy," she whispered, willing her legs to move her toward him, "Luffy don't go. Somebody help," she managed to say as she was crying heavily now, "Luffy!" She watched in shock and relief as he began to heal suddenly and his eyes began to regain their normal light, "Luffy..." she said, smiling tearfully. She felt the familiar sensation of his hat being placed upon her head and she smiled softly, reaching up and holding it to her head, "Luffy." She couldn't bring herself to say anything but his name._

_"I'm here." He replied, and she felt a warmth inside her that calmed her more than anything else in the world could have. He was here he was by her side... "Luffy." she sighed as her body was enveloped in a soft light and she was carried upward, with the hat securely on her head._

Nami groaned, and stirred slightly as she woke. She blinked slowly, as her vision cleared. Looking around the room she saw that she was in her study, but..._didn't I fall asleep at the desk?_ She sat up only to feel a warmth leave her head, she looked behind her to see that the Straw Hat had fallen off. She stared at it for a moment, then looked around the room, Luffy was nowhere in sight. She picked it up gently and played with the hem slightly, "Luffy." she smiled. It was just a dream...he was here, and he was alive.

* * *

A/N: No, it's not over, however I wanted to add that I don't remember the names for alot of cities late at night, which is when I'll be writing these stories so if you know what I'm talking about then please tell me what they're called. I have a schedule that would kill a raisen fed Rhino. (...I don't know what that means.) However, I'm busy, so I'm often scattered however I will but my fingers and toes into writing this. Tah tah!

* * *

Luffy sat once again on the head of Sunny staring into the impossible darkness of the deep sea, they had been drifting for hours and the only light source was from the inside of the cabin rooms. There was something cozy about the ship however, as it was illuminated by soft orange lights and the sound of a crew hard a work. The clink of Zoros weights rang through the air, as well as the sizzling of Sanji's cooking, and the sound of Franky and Ussop working on their latest invention. Somewhere on the ship the faintest sound of pages being turned could be heard, where Chopper was studying, and Robin was memorizing another History book. Behind all of this noise the soft song of a fiddle soothed the Captains soul as Brooke played his famous pirate tune nostalgically into the darkness. The only person Luffy didn't hear was Nami, as he assumed she was still sleeping. He sighed...was she still bothered by his abandonment of the crew two years ago?

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen, "Make yourself usefull and help me with this!"

"Shut up cook." Zoro grumbled, as he came from the Crow's Nest to the kitchen. Luffy listened intently to the two, their fights had become less and less frequent, as well as their insults. Perhaps everyone really had changed.

"You can't lift that yourself?" he heard Zoro complaining.

"My hands are put to better use feeding Nami-swan, and Robin-chwan." Sanji answered seriously.

"Baka." Zoro growled, but still Luffy heard the sound of a large object being set down with a thud.

"Oi, oi, not there. Move it over..."

"Eh? No! I already moved it!"

Luffy chuckled as he pratically heard Zoro's veins popping in his forehead.

"It's just a few more feet... OI!"

The sound of swords being drawn was followed by yelling and a few crashes, which caused Luffy to grin widely and reach up automatically to his head. But as his hand touched only his hair he sighed remembering where it was...and why he had had to leave it there.

He put his head in his hands and groaned angrily. Why did he have to be so weak back then?

He was so deep in his reprimanding thoughts that he did not hear his orange haired navigator approaching.

* * *

Nami stretched as she walked from her room, deciding to return the hat to it's owner. She placed it on her head as she walked, it somehow felt...right. She smiled softly as she thought of it's owner, her Captain...her Luffy. _Eh? No...her CAPTAIN...who's name was Luffy. Not her Luffy...He wasn't hers..._

She sighed as she heard Zoro and Sanji fighting, and then she paused when she reached the edge of the upper deck, which over looked the front of the ship. She saw her Captain sitting on the head of Sunny with his head in his hands. She sighed, sometimes he was too hard on himself.

She didn't say anything until she was by his side standing on the railing of the head of the ship, "Captain." she said softly.

He started slightly at the sound of her voice then relaxed into a toothy grin, "Nami, are you feeling better?"

"I feel great!" she smiled placing the hat back on his head.

"Good," he said in a serious tone that shocked her. They were silent for a moment as they stood staring off into the darkness, Nami's hand slipped from his head onto his shoulder without either of them noticing and kept it there. The presence of her hand on his shoulder was holding him up and assuring him that she was there at the same time. Luffy sighed again and Nami watched him with concern for a while until he spoke, once again with the tone of voice she barely recognized, "Oi, Nami..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry." He slowly turned to face her, in the process he removed his hat and place it firmly on her head, "I'll never fail you, again. Any of you." He stared her in the eyes, showing his determination.

She placed her hand on top of his and smiled slightly, "You never did."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean? If I would have been stronger I could have stopped that giant stupid bear from taking you..." he paused, as his voice faltered.

_Taking me? The crew?_ Nami stared at her Captain, and he did not avert his eyes.

"I could have stopped that stupid bear from taking you away from me." He closed his eyes and removed his hand from the top of her head, leaving the Straw Hat behind, "I can't stand to see you hurt again."

"We can protect ourselves now, Luffy," she said sternly, but softly, "It's not like before."

"Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brooke, Ussop...They are my family, I'd protect them with my life...but they always end of protecting me in the end."

Nami cringed slightly as her name wasn't mentioned, "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"I'm their Captain!" Luffy said, indignate.

"And _they_ are your crew." she shot back, "They love and respect you _just_ as much as you do them, and they'd die for you."

He sat silent and she added, "You see? You can't argue because you know that I'm right."

Luffy looked back at her, "You're always right." he sighed.

She blushed slightly at his expression, "Are you teasing me again?" she laughed.

"Never." he almost whispered looking back toward the darkness.

She gasped...who was this boy and what did he do with her Captain?

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen, "OI! Get out of my way!"

Nami realized that the whole world seemed to have been cut off when she was talking to Luffy, and just now the sounds came crashing back onto her ears. The sound of Sanji and Zoro fighting, and now the sounds of the crew migrating toward the kitchen.

"Yosh!" Luffy said standing up and stretching, "Meat!"

He was back. She smiled softly as he jumped off the head of the ship and ran toward the kitchen, then she remembered that he hadn't taken his Straw Hat back, "Oi, Luffy, you're ha..."

It was no use, he wouldn't hear her over the sound of meat sizzling.

"Nami! Come on!" she heard him yell, and looked up to see him waiting half way across the grassy aread of Sunny. She smiled jumping down from the railing. It was good to see her Captain smiling.

As she reached him she removed the Straw Hat to put back on his head but he refused it, "It's for you."

"Eh?" she asked softly, "But Luffy..."

"I'll take it back when I need it." He smiled, then ran toward the kitchen, "MEAAATTT!"

"Baka." she whispered, placing the hat back on her head...this was going to be interesting.

**_End_**

* * *

NO. He doesn't actually _give_ her the hat. That would completely change the story of One Piece. Just wait an listen until the end of the story and you shall find out! :)

Thank you to my first reviewers. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol


	3. Public Displays of Affection?

A/N: This was a rather rapid succession of updates, I believe I may even finish the story before the week is up. lol Anyhow, other stories are yet to come please keep reading. Oh yes and I may add in some other pairings (cough, cough) ZoroxRobin. Let me know what you think.

This chapter is for : **Yasaonna-Chan**. XD Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Public Displays of Affection?

As the Sunny rose higher in the ocean the first signs of Sunlight where glimmering on the ship. The crew had extinguished all the other lights in the ship to watch the beautiful blue light dance across the deck. Zoro sat leaning against the deck, Robin was beside him an open book on her lap, beside her Chopper leaned against her looking up at the light with stars in his eyes. Franky and Ussop stood on the railing of the upper deck staring upward through their work goggles, and Sanji was not far behind them leaning out of the kitchen doorway. The sound of the piano filled the empty space as Brooke played a soothing tune which made the light even more magical. And there at the head of the ship, sitting atop the Thousand Sunny's head was the Captain with a large smile plastered on his face. Nami stood below him on the deck smiling up into the light as well, she held the Straw Hat on her head as she leaned her head back.

Zoro shifted slightly as he watched his Captain smiling up at the light, he looked as if he was getting back to normal. Zoro chuckled slightly in relief as he observed them.

"You're worried too, aren't you Zoro-kun?" Robin asked softly.

_Zoro-kun?_ "Hmm?" he turned toward her, his one good eye showing his confusion.

She smiled, "About our Captain."

He cleared his throat blushing slightly, "Yes, I am."

"I think you shouldn't worry too much." Robin whispered.

"What do you-?" Zoro began but Robin pointed toward their Captain and Zoro smirked as he saw that the light's were no longer capturing Luffy's attention. He was gazing down at Nami as she smiled upward.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Sanji interupted from the kitchen doorway, "Do you want something to drink?"

Zoro chuckled and glanced at Robin as he saw Luffy glare toward Sanji. Robin smiled shaking her head and looked down to read her book.

"I'm fine, thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled, learning to be graciously cautious with the previously female-depraved cook.

Sanji watched as she turned her attention back to the light, sighing...there was no chance, he had no chance in the world, because he knew that he couldn't even compare to the other man in her eyes. The other man whom was currently sending him death glares across the ship. Sanji chuckled as he watched his Captain stand up on Sunnys head, his fists clenched.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked, noticing him stand.

Luffy did not realize that he had stood up and blinked in confusion at Nami, he looked down and noticed the tension in his fists. He immediately relaxed and sat back down facing Nami, and smiling widely, "Nothing's wrong."

Ussop glanced at Franky and they both shared the same thought, "Nothing wrong indeed," Ussop commented to Franky as they headed back to their workshop. Franky laughed, "Ow, ow! Our Captain has a romance."

Back on the deck Nami finally remember what had brought her to the deck in the first place; the tightly rolled map clutched in her right hand, "Oh Luffy!" she said looking up at him, but the words caught in her throat as she saw he was already gazing at her with his chin rested on his hand.

"What is it Nami?" he asked, gaining back his boyish curiosty as he furrowed his brow and sat up straight.

She smiled slightly, "It was just my imagination." she whispered.

Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Zoro were watching them silently, and Brooke was continuing his music...this time a more romantic tune.

"I didn't hear you." Luffy said leaning forward again.

"Hmm?" she said stepping back and blushing slightly, "Nothing."

He noticed her step back and frowned slightly, "What did you say Nami?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said hurriedly waving her hands back and forth.

Luffy's face lit up as he was distracted by the parchment in her hand, or so she thought, "Is that a new map?" he asked sensing her becoming uncomfortable.

She blinked then took advantage of his distraction, "Yes! I just finished it, it is of Fishman Island and the surrounding are-Ah!" Nami was cut off and squealed slightly in shock as Luffy lifted her onto Sunny's head by the waist. He sat her down firmly beside him, then acted as if nothing had happened as he looked down at the map still in her hands.

When she didn't continue, he looked up at her face, "Go on."

She cleared her throat and her voice faltered as she continued, "So...erm...t-the Island is here." she said unraveling the parchment and pointing at a topographic image of Fishman Island.

"Mhmm," he nodded listening with geniune interest at the rest of her explanations of the drawing. Meanwhile behind them the crew that was still on the deck gawked at the two, besides Robin and Zoro who were simply smirking at the two. Brooke almost stopped playing, but decided it would give them away if he did. Instead he allowed his skilled skeletal fingers to play on as his "eyes" were fixed clearly on the sight before. As far as he knew no one sat on Sunny's head besides the Captain, "Yohohoho, what do we have here?" he laughed quietly to himself.

Chopper was in his dear form with his jaw to the ground and Robin patted his side reassuringly, "Don't worry Doctor-san, you're not the only one who saw it."

Chopper blinked and then looked at Zoro who nodded as well, and glanced at Robin before standing up and heading to the Crow's Nest. As he past Sanji he nudged him and gestured toward Nami and Luffy, "Eat that ero-cook." Sanji gripped his apron and turned red, as he glared after the swordsman who soon disappeared around the corner. Robin watched the scene and looked sympathetically at Sanji as he soon went from angry to deflated as he reentered the kitchen and began to work on Dinner.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked, looking up at Robin.

"Nothing, Doctor-san, it'll work itself out."

* * *

_Later in the Afternoon: Dinner Time_

Nami could hear the forks and plates clanking as the rest of the crew sat down for dinner and served themselves. She shifted nervously as she realized that Luffy hadn't shifted his gaze from her and was still listening intently to her babble on about differnt maps she wanted to make of the Grand Line.

"Er...Luffy?" she said finally.

"Mm." he answered, still staring at her.

"The meat's going to be gone if you don't get it now."

"Mm." he repeated, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Luffy!" she yelled, "Meat!"

"Eh?" he yelled finally jumping from Sunny's head and launching himself toward the kitchen. She sat still for a moment, her hair windblown and her hand firmly upon the Straw Hat on her head. Then she laughed in relief and amusement as she remembered the look of horror on her Captain's face, before he went running.

Nami turned to toward the deck to slide off of Sunny's head, but froze when she saw Luffy's hand outstretched for her to grab. She followed the hand to an arm which was stretched all the way into the kitchen, she stiffled laughter and blushed as she took his hand and stepped down easily from Sunny's head. As she attempted to let go, she realized that Luffy's hand had clamped tightly around her's and she blushed heavily as it tugged her forward. It guided her up the stairs and into the kitchen where all of the crew, besides Luffy (who was currently using his other arm to steal food) sat watching her. She turned crimson and attempted to pull free again, but Luffy's hand remained tightly around hers, unmoving.

"Luffy," she said softly, embarrased, "You c-can let go now."

He looked up from his food and smiled brightly before pulling her forward until she was seated beside him, "L-luffy!" she said angirly attempting to pry her hand free, she was becoming uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Nani?" he asked stupidly looking up at her, with a full mouth.

"Why won't you let go?" She asked through gritted teeth as she attempted to pull free.

"I like holding your hand." he smiled. The whole crew blushed this time, and Nami was an indescribable shade of red.

"B-baka!" she stuttered punching him with her free hand. He let go bringing he hands up to his head where a bump was forming. The crew took this queue and began to eat loudly once more. Nami, still blushing intensely pulled the food toward her as Luffy whined beside her, "Why'd you hit me?"

She didn't answer him but continued eating hurriedly, shoving food into her mouth in a most un-Nami like way.

"Oi, Nami," Luffy whispered under his breath so the crew couldn't hear, "Please, hold my hand."

Luffy smiled so softly it was almost invisible as Nami choked on her food loudly and turned red again so that all attention was turned on her.

"Nami-swaaan, are you okay?" Sanji crooned, standing up and coming to her side with a glass of water.

She gulped it down, still red from embarassment, "I-I'm fine, Sanji-kun, thank you."

The crew went back to eating and evening returned to normal, however only Sanji, Zoro, and Robin noticed Nami and Luffy's hand disappear beneath the table and a soft blush appear and both of their faces for the rest of the meal.

* * *

**_End_**

Tada! End of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed. (: Review Review Review. I need feedback, I feel I am sucking more and more as I go on. lol

Oh and I've decided to go on with pairing ZoroXRobin whether anyone approves or not. lol Sorry. Erm, more action from said couple next chapter as well as friendship moments between Chopper, Franky, Ussop, Sanji, and Franky. :)

Thanks for reading. :)

_Message. In. The . Inferno


	4. Nine Truths: Part 1

A/N: I've decided to have a short little series amidst my story of the speculation of the crew about their Captain and Navigator's relationship. They'll be in quick succession when updated so fear not! It won't be like a filler season. haha :)  
These little one-shot type stories will also have hints as to where the characters are going in life.

Chapter 4

**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Knowledge Must be Protected

The ship was quiet as the crew slept soundly beneath the deck, and only the occasional snore broke the silence. All were asleep except for the crew's resident historian, she sat in the library with a small lantern on and a thick book in her lap. This was a usual sight for Nico Robin, however it was unusual the type of book that was on her lap. Scribbled on the cover was a title which brought a smile to her heart. _Thousand Going Sunny:__Voyage of the Next Pirate King._ It was a title which Luffy and very messily changed when they recieved as a parting gift from Water 7. She smiled as she wiped the cover clean of dust, she had officially become a part of the crew when this ship was built for them. Well, she had _felt_ as an official crew member for the first time. It had been ages, it seemed since that time in Enies Lobby. She looked through the pages at what her hand had neatly scrawled after each journey they took, and she laughed at most of them, as she saw different writings from Ussop which complained that his stories were always toned down far too much. The Captain himself had never read this log, even after he had uncermoniously dedicated it to himself, and the only other people who had even read it's pages occasionally where Chopper and Ussop until recently. She sighed as she reached the pages where the handwriting changed. She had forced each of them to account their stories in the time they were seperated after the encounter with Bartholemew Kuma. She flipped through the pages until she reached one riddled with tear drops, she hadn't looked at these since the writing of them took place. She remembered the day that she had gently pushed the book into Nami's hands first then for the next couple of nights, even while on Fishman Island the book had been passed from person to person in the crew. All except for Luffy as he refused to write or read in it. She squinted and attempted to make out some of the words on the page, and then looked at the top of the page. There in the corner, the name which was scrawled shocked her more than the account within it. She had expected to see Franky's name, Ussop or Chopper, and even Sanji's but there scribbled in messy handing writing was written: Roronoa Zoro. She snapped the book shut, feeling guilty that she had invaded the privacy she swore not to. She gripped the closed book to her chest, and sighed biting her unexpectedly trembling lip. She realized that as she had pictured the swordsman leaning over the book as he had, writting so vigorously and with tears none the less...it seemed impossible looking at him in every day life.

She sat there staring at the book for a long while in the creaking silence of the ship until she finally built up the courage to open the book again. This time she turned to her page and looked down at her account of the events that had happened in the never ending slave bridge she had been on and then her adventures with Luffy's father himself. She smiled slightly to herself...what would Luffy say if he heard the stories his father told about him? She supposed it was a good thing after all that Luffy had refused to read these. He had stated that he would read, and write in it when he was Pirate King, and only then. Robin skimmed her story then almost closed the book again when curiosity made her flip back to the page which she still didn't believe existed. The page with Roronoa Zoro's writing on it. The page covered with his tears.

"Zoro-kun," she whispered running her fingers over the page.

"What?"

She jumped and stood up, letting the book fall to the ground with a loud thud, she had never let herself be so completely and utterly vulnerable until this moment. She looked up and saw that the swordsman was standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He uncrossed them and strode to where she was, completely silent. She stood frozen, watching him as he stared into her eyes...seemingly into her soul.

"What were you reading?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Without breaking eye contact he bent down and picked up the book, snapping it shut and then waving it slightly, "Was it this?"

She didn't answer. _Come on, Robin!_ she scolded herself, _Speak!_

"That's a yes," he turned to go, with the book still in his hand when she finally found her voice.

"W-wait, Swordsman-san."

He stopped walking but did not turn around, "What?"

"I-I...I didn't read it."

She saw his head twitch ever so slightly toward her and he gripped the book, "Really?"

She didn't answer but took a step toward him.

He shivered slightly as she did so, and turned his head toward her looking back at her.

"And...if I did?" she asked cautiously. His next movement was so quick that, even though she had trained for two years just as he did, she did not have time to react. She was pinned against the bookshelves, and his sword and forearm were at her neck. She could have easily pushed him off, and he could have easily pinned her more securely to the book shelf, but neither of them truly had any ill-intention toward each other. She did not waver nor change her expression, and neither did he.

"I'd have to kill you." he growled. The ship creaked and leaned to the side causing the library door to shut loudly. Robin flinched slightly as the boat lurched and some books fell from their shelves. Zoro had held them both firmly in place as well as, she noticed, the blade so that it did not so much as knick her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked him, gaining back her confidence and voice. She reached up and softly traced the scar on his eye, "Tell me the truth." She would not have been so bold a few years ago, but they had both nearly scene death and as crewmates they had grown past shyness and cautionary behavior.

He did not answer, but he slowly lowered his sword as she traced his scar. As the sword slid into it's sheath with a small snap the boat lurched again. Again he held them both in place, and through it all, neither of them had broken their eye contact.

"Did you read it?" he asked again, searching her eyes, "Do not lie to me."

She nodded, and gasped as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks, "I did."

He furrowed his brow as he saw the tears and sighed, "Don't cry." It was more of a command than a comforting word, but Robin knew the meaning behind it, "Please" he added barely over a whisper.

She nodded and then shocked both of them by pulling him into a tight embrace, "I'm here." she whispered, "Everyone is still here."

He froze for a moment and she continued, "You don't always have to be the one protecting everyone...Zoro."

The ship lurched again and books went flying from the shelves, but Zoro was focused only on the woman with her arms around him. He slowly brought his arms up to her waist again, and ignored the yelling above them from their Captain.

"I'll always protect you." he whispered burrying his face in her hair, "I promise."

She smiled, "Why would you protect me? I only can contribute history..."

"Baka." he said uncharacteristically softly, "You must always protect knowledge." he squeezed her tighter and they held each other, until one final jolt forced them to heed their Captain's call. They heard the crew running back and forth on the deck and when the two of them immerged from the library the only one there to give them a strange look was Sanji who was currently holding an arm-full of plywood.

"Pink doesn't match green, marimo." he teased, with a slight smile on his face.

Zoro blushed deeper and moved to draw his sword, "Shut it, ero-cook."

Robin placed a cautionary hand on his shoulder which caused him to calm, Sanji noticed this and smirked as Robin spoke, "What's going on Cook-san?"

"Nothing dangerous Robin-chwaaan." Sanji sang, "We just broke the surface of the ocean again."

* * *

OKAY ZORO and ROBIN ARE SOOOO OOC. BUT I had to add this in! :D

I hope you're enjoying. Oh and P.S. you're NOT supposed to know what was in Zoro's page, because I'm going to make a fanfic of the log itself where you can go reference. KK? haha

Allright another update should occur in a couple of hours. Until then, BYE BYE! :D


	5. Nine Truths: Part 2

A/N: Once again for **_Yasaonna-Chan_** and_**Dr. Dico Gogz.**_

And for my recent reviewers, particularly **Shadowonthewall6** thank you very very much. (: If you have added my story to your alert list, I'm very honored, however could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I need all of the honest feed-back I can get.

Allright, onward! :D

Oh yes, and because I do not want people to become extremely confused as to what is going on...the moment where the ship breaks through the water, is going to be when the stories all come together again. So essentially these are going to be what everyone was doing while the Zoro/Robin scene took place.

* * *

Chapter 5

**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Of Loss and Gain

Ussop rocked backward and forward in his hammock, watching the shadow of his long nose dancing along the wall against the beautiful reflected moonlight. He smiled slightly scratching at his miniscule beard, he had barely had time to process the fact that he was back with his crew let alone the fact that he had been away from them for so long. His thick curly hair was tied up in a knot and he poked it absentmindedly, thinking seriously on how much they had all changed. He sat up in his hammock, as he heard a sound he couldn't recognize. He was no coward but since they had left Fishman Island he was extremely cautious. He relaxed against his hammock again as he heard that it was only the flipping of pages above them: Robin. Franky mumbled something in comprehensable in his hammock across the room, then swung a massive fist at the ceiling. Ussop laughed to himself, closing his eyes as he attempted to fall asleep. He was shocked awake once again as he heard the floorboards creak above him...perhaps he was a bit too paranoid while under water. He held his breath strainnig his ears to make sure that it wasn't the waters pressure against the ship. He knew that if the ship were sinking there would be larger signs, but you could never be _too_ cautious. Too paranoid? Yes. Too Cautious? With his crew...no. Ussop sat up and slipped out of his hammock quitely tying his curly hair up into a ponytail. He tiptoed to the door, and he was almost passed the sleeping cyborg when he was shocked to have to dodge Franky's swinging fist. In the process of dogding Franky's fist Ussop knocked his pack from where it was hanging on the door handle, forcing him to dive almost sliently onto the ground and catch it. As he caught the pack two small photos fluttered out, he sighed bending over to pick them up and nearly dumped the rest of the contents of the bag on the floor. He bounced as silently as he could around the room regaining his balance until he landed in his hammock again, with the pack in his lap and the two photos in her hand. Slapping his forehead in frustration Ussop had half a mind to wake up Franky with his old RubberBand of Doom, he had almost completely decided on this resolve when he saw the pictures illuminated by the soft light of the reflected moon. He froze, staring down at the pictures. The first was of Kaya, Merry, and the Going Merry. The second an old snapshot of the crew before they had been separated two years ago.

He set the pack down on the ground below his hammock and layed down on the hammock so that the light would still illuminate these photos. He sighed as he stared at the first one...Kaya. He wondered how much she had changed, how different would they be when they met again? Would they still be able to laugh as they did? He knew he wouldn't be able to lie as he did, not because he had lost his talent of lying...simply because most of the adventures and perils he had lied about had come true. He thought back to the memories between them then pressed the picture against his heart, "I'm coming home soon, Kaya." he smiled. Closing his eyes he imagined their reunion, and blushed slightly as he pictured her in a white dress. He shook his head, it was not the time to think of these things...not yet. Lifting the other picture in front of his eyes he laughed as he realized just how much they all had grown, he studied the picture, surely he hadn't looked _that_ pathetic in such a short time as two years ago. He examined his skinny arms and legs and chuckled at himself, before observing the rest of the crew.

In the picture: (A/N:Assume that you're looking at the picture, so that right is left and left is right, okay?)

Brooke towered over the group, with his mouth wide open in his signature laugh and a fiddle held loosely in his hands. In front of him Sanji stood with a cigarette hanging from his lips glaring to his right where Zoro was glaring back at him, with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. Beside Zoro Ussop stood making a peace sign and smiling brightly with a bashful and clearly happy chopper beneath his arm. Franky stood behind them all matching together his two star halves and posing in his speedo and Robin stood elegantly beside him, a small smile dancing on her lips. Luffy was in front of all of them sitting on the ground with his signature grin and his hands on his knees. Nami's hand was on his hat and she was clearly pushing it on to his head laughing.

'We look like we don't a worry in the world,' Ussop mused as he dropped that picture onto his chest to, and folded his arms behind his head. There was so much they had not known back then. So much they were so completely and frighteningly oblivious to. Because of this they had lost so much. They had lost time together, and ...so much more. As he though he once again began to blink slowly, until he felt the ship jolt violently. His eyes opened wide and he launched himself out of his hammock, not caring how much sound he made, and ran toward the deck.

"Franky come on!" he yelled to the shipwright as ran down the hall. He burst through the door of the upper deck and froze immediately as saw what was causing the turbulence. The coating of the ship was somehow bouncing against the surface of the water, and it would not break through. He looked at the ship searching for damage, then proceeded to run back down the hall banging on the doors of his crewmates. The first to appear was Chopper as he emerged from his chambers without his hat sleepily rubbing his eyes, "What is it Ussop-kun?" he asked yawning.

"The ship is breaking surface!" Ussop exclaimed excitedly.

Chopper turned wide-eyed immediately and bounced up and down, "Eh? Really?"

"Yes!" Ussop yelled in excitement, he ran down the hall and knocked on Robin and Nami's room, there was no answer so he ran on, banging on Sanji's door.

"Oi! OI! We're breaking the surface!" Ussop yelled. A grumpy looking, dissheveled Sanji answered the door and he glared at Ussop.

"We're what?" he asked, attempting to wake himself up.

"Breaking the surface!" Ussop repeated happily.

Sanji shivered, "What's with this cold?" He rubbed his arms and put another shirt over his pajamas before jogging in the opposite direction as Ussop, "I'm gonna go get the spare wood for a fire in the kitchen! Oh, and put on a shirt, will ya?" he called back.

Ussop looked down, and in emberassment realized that he had not even bothered to get dressed before he went to check on the boat, _and_ that Kaya's picture was still stuck to his chest. He blushed intensely taking Kaya's picture off and stowing it in the pocket of his pajama shorts. He was just beginning to notice that it really was rather cold when Brooke appeared as if out of nowhere, "Yohohoho! Did I hear you right? Are we really breaking the surface?"

Ussop smiled widely forgetting about the cold, "Yes we are! Have you seen Luffy?"

"No, I haven't," Brooke replied

"Damn it Luffy," Ussop cursed running off before Brooke could say anything further. The ship jolted again and he grumbled angrily as he headed back to the ship's deck. He would have to handle this himself, if Luffy didn't show up. After all the first mate, Zoro, wasn't around and this was the perfect time for Captain Ussop to show his skills. As he emerged onto the deck he saw that Brooke, Franky, and Chopper had assembled but everyone else was still nowhere to be found. Ussop thought for a moment, as the ship floated downward away from the seemingly solid surface of the ocean, and just as he was about to give a command her heard someone scream down from the Crow's Nest.

"Ooooiiiii! OI OI!" It was Luffy. "We're breaking the surface!"

"WE KNOW YOU IDIOT!" The other's yelled in unison.

"Eh? Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, ignoring their insult...as usual.

The crew were about to slap their foreheads when they froze as Nami's head popped out from the entrance of the Crow's Nest, "Zoro's not down there?" she asked Luffy, walking to him and casually replacing his hat to his head.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled as he jumped down easily from the Crow's Nest and landed on the deck, Nami followed after him, taking the normal way down. His crew stared at him, "He wasn't up there?" Franky finally spoke.

"Nope." Luffy answered, blankly.

"Oi, oi Captain-san...if Zoro wasn't up there...then what were you and Nami doing alone?" Brooke asked edging closer.

"Shi shi shi shi," Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "Secret!"

"Baka," Nami accused punching him, and then turning away attempting to hide her blush. Everyone saw, but not everyone noticed that her punch had been much softer. Only Ussop and Chopper took note of this because no one else had felt her _true_ wrath...besides Luffy ofcourse. Luffy laughed again, placing his hat back on her head, "I said keep it on." he smiled, before turning back to his crew. The crew were all blushing having witnessed this between their Captain and the Navigator_ again. _Ussop looked at Luffy and Nami, smiling. He hoped that he and Kaya would be like this when they met again. It was true that the crew had lost a lot when were apart...

He looked at Nami and Luffy again as they discussed their plan of action calmly and collectively...for once.

Apparently what they'd gained by being apart would prove to be much, much more beneficial.

* * *

OKAY. Sorry that took longer than I expected...

NEXT UP: Of Doctor's Studies, and the Mysterious Album


	6. Nine Truths: Part 3

A/N: Tada, now it's Chopper's turn. This is set once again BEFORE the ship breaks through the surface of the water. OH! And I totally know that I confused the whole time of the ship breaking the surface. They haven't broken it yet. I know Sanji said they did in the first part of the Nine Truths but they haven't yet? K? Ok ok.

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Of Doctor's Studies, and the Mysterious Album

After dinner Chopper hopped happily down the halls of the Thousand Sunny, heading toward his study to take more notes on the theory of preventing nose-bleeds in any situation. He had taken the long way around the upper deck entering from the back door which was closer to the staircase leading to his room. Little did he know that a certain pair of people had taken the long way too, and had just barely beaten him to the entrance and where rounding the corner towards Luffy's room. Chopper was do very surprised to see them together and hand in hand no less that while he was watching them he passed he staircase leading to his room. After dinner Luffy had kept his hand firmly clamped around Nami's as he'd quickly excused himself and pulled Nami by the hand toward the back of the ship.

"Luffy!" she had blushed, "Where in the world do you think you're taking me?"

"My room!" he smiled back at her.

She tried to pull her hand loose, "W-what? W-why?" He didn't answer her until they had rounded the corner and where standing in front of his door.

"Nami, I want you to spend the night with me." he said seriously, "I need you with me... Just tonight."

Little did the crimson Navigator and her bold Captain know that around the corner the doctor had frozen mid step with his small hoof stretched stiffly before him and his eyes huge as saucers. Nami yanked her hand free and punched him on the head, "Do you even know what that means?"

"Oww Nami," Luffy whined, before regaining his composure in front of his fuming Navigator. He turned to face her his eyes completely serious and sincere. What he said next caused the poor reindeer to go running in the opposite direction, with his hooves clamped firmly over his small ears. He barely made a sound as he sped down the hall, passing a bewildered Franky who had been about to fetch some more Cola. Chopper didn't stop until he was comfortably in his bed with several layers of blankets blocking all of the noise. He waited until he had calmed his breathing to think again. Luffy hadn't just said what he thought he did... Did he? The small reindeer was no pervert, but he wasn't naive either. What Luffy had said sounded a lot like something that Sanji would say to a beautiful woman. He blink and then shook his head. That's it! It was Sanji down there with Nami! Deep down Chopper knew this was a lie...No! It wasn't a lie! His Captain would never say something like what Sanji had just said! He sighed contently, happy with the delusion that he had heard nothing out of the ordinary.

As if to spite him, Chopper's keen hearing made him hear the mumbling voices above him quite clearly. "Luffy, I said no."

"Nami, why are you so set against this? It comes naturally to me and you of all people should want this!"

"I do! You're not completely comfortable with this, I can tell..." Chopper was turning redder by the minute.

"What do you mean I'm not comfortable with this?" Luffy yelled, "You're the only one who I want to..."

"Shhhhh!" Nami cautioned, "Let's...let's just go somewhere else."

Chopper heard Luffy sigh, and the sound of them walking out of the room followed. Chopper sat frozen, sitting up straight on his bed his bottom lip trembled and his large eyes filled with giant tears, "What's going on?" he yelled out to no one in particular. "I don't understand! Luffy! NAMI! NANDE?"

The poor Doctor hid his head under his pillow, kicking his little legs. It was not that Luffy and Nami where together. It was simply the fact that Nami had clearly not wanted anyone to hear. Chopper, after finished his display of dispair, lay on his bed with his eyes glued on the wooden ceiling above him, pondering the situation seriously.

He sighed, and after reviewing the situation in his mind, he decided that it made sense for the two to be embarrassed. Nami most likely wanted to suprise them. He smiled, they would tell the crew later.

"Yosh!" He shouted, jumping down from his bed and walking over to his desk, now was not te time for speculation. It was the time for studying and research! Chopper settled himself on his desk chair and pulled a book from the stack on his desk. Without looking at the cover he flipped it open and to his utter shock and embarrassment he saw a picture of himself blushing and hiding, backward, behind a pilar, with a small tear hanging from his eye. The photo was clearly taken more than two years ago, and it was taken at such an angle that Chopper could see Ussop's boot sticking out to keep his balance.

His eyes widened and he shut the book immediately only to see that this cover had another picture, and in the title one of the words was scratched out and replaced several times. The first title had clearly been, "Captain Luffy's Straw Hat Pirates." the second was crossed out and written as, "Captain Ussop's Straw Hat Crew." The title which clearly didn't make sense was crossed out again and beneath it again was written, this time neatly : Luffy's: Don't touch this Ussop. Chopper gasped loudly and blushed, it was Nami's hand writting which was the final title. She never protected anyones property. Unless it was hers...and it was treasure.

_Clue #1! _Chopper thought triumphantly, with a look of determination on his face. He would find all the clues he had missed before!

He flipped open the photo album again, and quickly skipped the picture of himself. On the next page there was a picture of Luffy smiling widely holding his hat on his head. He was sitting on the head of the Going Merry, and the sea behind him was calm and bright. Chopper smiled as he saw this, and soon he became so lost in their memories that he forgot what he was looking for. It was not until he had reached the end of the book where he found several thick envolopes filled with pictures that he remembered that he had forgotten to note all of the clues leading up to Luffy and Nami's current relationship. He smacked his forehead.

_Focus, Chopper! _He took a deep breath before analyzing his information. He layer out all of the scattered pictures which where loosly taped into the photoalbum and then layed out the envelope. Each envelope was sealed with candle wax and had a name scribbled on it's front. Chopper picked the first one up and read the name on the top of it: Nami. Chopper opened the seal and let the pictures fall onto the desk. Seeing that he want going to be able to flip through the pictures easily with his hooves he changes his form to the human/reindeer monster form and used his five fingers hands to flip through the stack of photos in her envelope. the pictures in her envelope where all very well taken photos of scenery and of the ship. About halfway through the stack pictures of the crew members showed up, and Chopper that all of them were well planned pictures besides the ones with the famous Straw Hat Luffy himself. Chopper noticed that the pictures of his captain in this envelope where significantly greater than pictures of any other crew member and they were very intimate looking. There was one of him napping and then a picture of Luffy with one arm holding Nami close to his side, and the other arm stretched toward the camera. Nami was smiling widely and was holding the straw hat on her head. Chopper studied this picture. This must be the photos taken while Nami had the camera. He thought, remembering back to the time when Ussop had bought a new camera and the whole crew took turns with it for several days before it broke.

Chopper looked at the pictured again and squinted staring into the background where two figures were descending the stairs of the deck.

Was that..? His eyes widened as he saw two people on the deck behind Luffy and Nami. Zoro and Robin where walking down the stairs... Smiling at each other, and Robin was holding onto his arm. There was a slight blush on his face and he was laughing. _Why was ZORO BLUSHING?_

_Eh? Another secret couple?_ This was becoming too much!

Chopper was jolted from his thoughts as the ship suddenly shook. He panicked as he heard footsteps running past his door and he scrambled to hide the pictures. He wasn't quite sure why he was hiding them, but his impending heart attack told him to. He had hid all of them under his bed and sighed in satisfaction until he realized he still had he photo of Luffy and Nami in his hands. He quickly turned back toward the bed to hide it when and accidently slammed his head into the foot board. This caused him to return to his original size, and it also caused a large bump to form on his head. He turned around dazed and tired when he heard Ussop yelling at him through the door. He stumbled to the door rubbing his eyes as he turned back to his small form and pushed the picture into his pocket.

He couldn't let anyone see this picture, not until he'd gathered all of the evidence.

"What is it Ussop-kun?" he asked yawning as he opened the door.

"The ship is breaking surface!" Ussop exclaimed excitedly.

Chopper turned wide-eyed immediately and bounced up and down, "Eh? Really?"

"Yes!" Ussop yelled in excitement, and Chopper watched as he ran down the hall and knocked on Robin and Nami's room, there was no answer so he ran on, banging on Sanji's door. Chopper smiled widely, they were going to see the sun again! He ran to his bed snatched his hat and then ran toward the deck, joining Franky who was currently running up the stairs toward the deck. When they arrived they found Brooke standing, staring up at the bubble which was coming closer to the surface of the water.

"Super!" Franky smiled, putting his hands on his waist and standing stairing up at the night sky.

"Yohohoho, we can finally breathe some fresh air," Brooke laughed, then turned to them, "Well, if I had any lungs to breathe. Skeleton joke, Yohohohoho!"

Chopper smiled at him then shivered slightly, he felt a sudden chill come upon them and looked Franky to see if it was just him. During the excitement of the ship rising to the surface he hadn't realized that it was actually getting pretty cold. The ship reached the surface, Chopper, Franky, and Brooke stood waiting excitedly to smell the fresh sea air. To their dismay however the ship bounced against the surface of the water. All of their faces fell and Franky looked at Chopper in confusion as the ship shook again, "What in the world?"

Chopper shrugged, baffled. Ussop soon emerged onto the deck again and he looked as if he were contemplating whether or not to speak when he was interupted before he could even start.

"Ooooiiiii! OI OI!" It was Luffy. "We're breaking the surface!"

"WE KNOW YOU IDIOT!" The other's yelled in unison. Honestly he could be so dense, Chopper thought.

"Eh? Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, ignoring their insult...as usual.

The crew were about to slap their foreheads when they froze as Nami's head popped out from the entrance of the Crow's Nest. Chopper's eyes widened, as he remembered, _Shhh...Let's just go somewhere else._

"Zoro's not down there?" she asked Luffy, walking to him and casually replacing his hat to his head.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled as he jumped down easily from the Crow's Nest and landed on the deck, Nami followed after him, taking the normal way down. His crew stared at him, "He wasn't up there?" Franky finally spoke.

"Nope." Luffy answered, blankly.

"Oi, oi Captain-san...if Zoro wasn't up there...then what were you and Nami doing alone?" Brooke asked edging closer.

"Shi shi shi shi," Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "Secret!"

"Baka," Nami accused punching him, and then turning away attempting to hide her blush. Everyone saw, but not everyone noticed that her punch had been much softer. Only Ussop and Chopper took note of this because no one else had felt her _true_ wrath...besides Luffy ofcourse. Luffy laughed again, placing his hat back on her head, "I said keep it on." he smiled, before turning back to his crew. The crew were all blushing having witnessed this between their Captain and the Navigator_ again. _

* * *

- A/N: I hope you're enjoying! :) Reviews are liked bunches. Have fun!

Next time: Nine Truths: The Crow's Nest

After that: Nine Truths:Life Above Water, Frankys Fears


	7. Nine Truths: Part 4

__

A/N: Allright, the long awaited segment is here! :) This chapter is NOT "Lemon" dispite hints in the past chapters. haha This story will never be so...there. lol Well I'd like to thank reviewers! I'll list them now. :D

**Dr. Dico Gogz **(For being the first reviewer! XD)  
**Shadowonthewall6 **(Thank you for your elaborate comment, which inspired me. haha :D)  
Da HecKlaR (For not minding the OOC. lol (: )  
**Yasaonna-Chan** (Because you're awesome. XD)  
finaldragonquest (For giving a good review. (: )  
mogami4869 (For reading the fic! That helps loads!)  
Fii aka Ficchan (For loving ZOROXROBIN! CHEA!)  
Naomi-nami16 (Because you write sweet comments. :) )  
danielenos (Because you commented. haha)

ANYWAYS! Onward! :D

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**_The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew_**_: The Captain's Request, and Secrets of the Crow's Nest_

"Oi, Nami," Luffy whispered under his breath so the crew couldn't hear, "Please, hold my hand."

_What did he just say?_ Nami choked on her food, thinking she had heard wrong but immediately regreted it because once again all eyes were on her. She cursed silently then blushed further when she noticed Luffy smiling, _So he DID say it!_

"Nami-swaaan, are you okay?" Sanji appeared out of nowhere startling Nami..._well at least he had water with him._ She took the class gulping it down, trying to will herself to stop blushing, "I-I'm fine, Sanji-kun, thank you." she answered. _Stop stuttering!_

The crew went back to eating and Nami sighed in relief only to have her heart beat increase again when she heard Luffy whisper again, "Nami, please." His hand was already resting on the bench between them, and it was facing up. This time her blush was faint as she slipped her hand into his. And as he laced his fingers through hers it was as if everyone else disappeared and she _couldn't _notice Sanji smirk, and Zoro and Robin exchange knowing glances. Dinner seemed to fly by, and as she moved to stand up she was pulled back down, and found that Luffy wasn't letting go of her hand.

"Luffy what are-?" she was cut off as he stood up abruptly and pulled her after him, ignoring the crew's staring. When they reached the back door he pushed it open and led her toward his room. He wasn't thinking of taking her there...was he?

"Luffy!" she had blushed, "Where in the world do you think you're taking me?"

"My room!" he smiled back at her.

She tried to pull her hand loose, "W-what? W-why?" He didn't answer her until they had rounded the corner and where standing in front of his door.

"Nami, I want you to spend the night with me." he said seriously, he still hadn't turned around yet. She gulped, wanting to see his expression, "I need you with me... Just tonight."

She stood their frozen, and it seemed as if all the oxygen was sucked from the hall. She blushed, intensely embarrassed. _I look awful tonight did he have to choose tonight of all ni...WAIT A MINUTE!_

Nami yanked her hand free and punched him on the head, "Do you even know what that means? Baka!"

"Oww Nami," Luffy whined, holding his head before regaining his composure in front of his fuming Navigator. He turned to face her his eyes completely serious and sincere.

"If you don't believe that I know what it means," he grabbed her wrist with one hand and his doorknob with his other hand ,"Let me just show you."

"L-luffy, L-luffy w-wait wait wait wait wait." Nami panicked as he pulled her into the room, "Let's think about this seriously and c-calmly."

"What's there to think about?" Luffy asked seriously, "I already know what I want."

Nami gasped as she was pulled into the room and sat Luffy pushed her gently but firmly to sit on the bed. He sat beside her and took both of her hands into his. His eyes looked her in the face and were unmoving. He had such a look of determination it made Nami's cheeks burn.

_N-no way... Is this really happening?_

"Lu..."

"No wait Nami. Let me speak first."

She gulped and nodded, and he continued, "During my time away from the crew, I had a lot of time to think. I was training, but...I've never had to think so much in my life. Every single day I had to remember..."Luffy was beginning to speak faster, and Nami watched him as he became more and more nervous. _Why is he trying so hard?_ she looked at him sadly, as he talked, "I had to remember our times together, and when I opened my eyes...I had to remember that I was alone again. I had to live every day of those two years without you...and the..."He paused, then shook his head as if catching himself, "You."

She raised her eyebrow in suspicion but it did not slow him as it usually would have, "Rayleigh answered so many questions I had about..._everything_. I know it is hard for you to believe but I'm not as stupid as you think..." Luffy was beginning to blush and Nami drew in a sharp breath, "I know a lot more about things than you think, so I don't think it's fair that you tell me no before you even..."

"I know what you're going to do," Nami said quickly, blushing.

Luffy blinked, his expression going from confused, to embarrassed to excited, "You do?"

She sighed then stood up. Maybe he had changed too much over these past two years, "Luffy, I said no." she yelled standing up.

He looked completely perplexed, "Nami, why are you so set against this? It comes naturally to me and you of all people should want this!"

Nami froze for a second turning red. _No way, he cant know... Can he?_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled sitting down again.

"Nami!" he whined sitting down with his head in his hands.

Nami heard a loud _thump_ from below them and stood up abruptly again, "Shhh! Let's just go somewhere else to talk about this."

Luffy looked up at her, with his head still in his hands, "Fine." he said standing up and shuffling to the door. She felt guilty as she followed him out of the door and out onto the deck. He turned around, still looking slightly deflated, "Is this better?"

Nami looked around at the open upper deck, and seeing that no one was there, nodded and opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off again as she heard the trap door of the Crow's Nest opening up. She jumped and looked up to see the green haired swordsman backing out of the small entrance. She gasped and pulled Luffy into the kitchen quickly shutting the door behind them. The small hole in the door and the square windows were the only source of light and Nami breathed nervously as she realized what position she and her Captain were currently in.

She was standing with her back pressed against the door and her hand gripping handfulls of his vest as she pressed him tightly against her to conceal them both. He was leaning over her with his hands on either side of her body and his breath slightly shallow as he blushed brightly at their closeness. Nami slowly looked up at him, "L-luffy I..." she gasped as she saw a small trail of smoke leaving the back door of the kitchen.

"Wait..." she said, breathless, "Let's go somewhere else."

Luffy sighed again then stepped away from her, stomping his foot angrily, "Why are you so embarrassed of being seen with me? What am I doing wrong?"

Nami jumped at his sudden outburst and didn't reply for a moment, "Just..." she couldn't tell him here, especially since Sanji was aroud the corner most likely, "Just...hold on. I'll tell you we're alone."

She could have been mistaken, but as she led Luffy by the arm up into the Crow's Nest she could have sworn she saw a light blush on his cheeks. The trap door closed with a quiet snap, and Nami walked directly to the window, staring out into the ocean. The room was lit only by moonlight, and Luffy watched as she rubbed her arms and leaned against the windowsill. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and put his chin in his hand and gazed at her, "Oi Nami," he said, his voice smooth. He saw her shiver slightly and stood up walking over to where she stood and removing his vest. He drapped it over her shoulders and she gasped as she felt his warmth still on the vest and his smell filled her nose.

"Luffy," she whispered subconsciously.

"Hmm?" he answered, still standing behind her...close behind her.

She turned around slowly, gripping the vest close to her body. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she did not lift her eyes to meet his, "I..." she gripped the vest tighter, "I think I'm...willing to accept, w-what you wanted to give me."

She flinched slightly as she heard no response, and then turned the same red as the vest which she was holding onto when she looked up and met Luffy's eyes which were staring intensely at her. She jumped and looked away, "D-don't stare at me like that...B-baka!"

"Thank you." he said seriously.

She looked up at him quickly, "W-what?" _Is he serious?_

"For letting me do this," he took a step forward, and Nami clamped her eyes shut again, her heart beating a million times a second. _It's really happening, isn't it?_

She puckered her lips, clenching her fists in determination, but jumped slightly as the only thing she felt was the hat being placed upon her head. Her eyes flashed open and she saw a smiling hatless Luffy standing before her.

"It's yours," he said, smiling, "To keep."

Her eyes widened as she reached up and touched the straw hat, "W-what?"

"I want you to watch it for me." he continued, "Shanks entrusted me with that, and I will always take care of it. It's kept me safe many times, and I know that if you have it on you'll stay safe too. It'll help me sleep at night knowing that you have it with you."

She stared incredulously at him, "W-wait...are you serious?"

"Yes." he crossed his arms, as if proving a point, "I know that one day I'll be Pirate King, and you all will be by my side."

_You all, huh?_ Nami sighed.

"You were there before anyone was, I even knew you before I met Zoro."

"So it's the logical thing to do," she answered quietly, disappointed. This is what he wanted to do?

He stared at her, his brows furrowed, "What's wrong Nami? I thought you'd like it..."

"No, no, I do...I do, it's just...I wasn't expecting this."

"I thought you said you...wait" Luffy looked completely perplexed, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Namis eyes widened, she couldn't let him find out what she thought was really going on, "N-nothing!"

He looked even more confused, "Tell me!"

"I-I-I-I-I can't!" she walked passed him hiding her face with the hat.

"Nami?" he looked slightly amused now, "What were you thinking?"

_Is he TEASING me?_

"Baka!" she said defensively moving to exit the Crow's Nest.

"_Nami,"_ Luffy ran to it and sat on the door, causing it to yank her downward and into his lap. He caught her so that she was seated in his lap sideways and his arms were wrapped loosly around her.

"S-sorry," she attempted to stand up, but was suprised to feel him holding heer down with his arms. She looked at him, her cheeks crimson, "L-l-let me go!"

"Why are you so nervous Nami?" his voice was no longer joking, nor serious but something Nami couldn't identify, "Are you afraid of me?"

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with genuine hurt , wonder, and almost ...fear?

All of her insecurities melted away as she looked up into his eyes, and then as by impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, hugging him tightly, "I'm not. I promise."

She relaxed against him as she felt his arms wrap around her tighter, "Then why can't you talk to me normally anymore?"

She blushed slightly, and smiled, "That's not because I'm afraid of you."

"Then do you...do you not like talking to me anymore?"

She gave him a light slap on the back of the head, "Would I be here if I didn't like talking to you?"

He chuckled, "No, I guess not." For a moment they were silent and just sat in the Crow's Nest holding eachother.

Finally Luffy spoke again, this time his voice was a whisper, "Then why is it that feel like we never talk?"

She pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes with her arms still around his neck, "Because you miss me?"

The fact that she had spoke the words aloud suprised her, but not as much as Luffys response was about to, "I do," she stared at him. _When did you become so honest?_ "Even if we're only separated by a room I miss you. Even when we're only separated by a person I miss you, I miss you by my side. I've missed you," Luffy was speaking faster, as if he were being struck by a sudden revalation, "I missed you when we were apart, I missed your hair, and your eyes, and your nagging..."

"Hey!" she said defensively.

"And your search for treasure. I missed your laugh, and your fighting, and your keeping me in line, and your tangerines, and your smile...I've missed your smile the most." he finished breathlessly, looking as if he wasn't even sure of what he had just confessed.

"Luffy..." she said softly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head blushing and scratched the back of his neck, "A-and, that's why I want you to have the hat."

"What?"

"So that even when I'm not with you, I'll know you have a part of me watching over you."

"Luffy..." _When did you become this...amazing?_

"N-not that I plan on leaving or anything...I-It's just that _if_ anything were to..."

"Luffy." she said sternly, cutting him off, and then looking down, slightly embarrassed, "I've missed your smile the most too."

He stopped, staring at her as if in disbelief, "Really?"

She laughed, seeing his expression and punched him softly on the head, "Really."

It was only then when they realized how very close they were together, and that Luffy currently had nothing on but his shorts and sandals. Nami cleared her throat, blushing under his intense gaze, "I-I think we should..."

"Nami," he said, his voice strange.

"What?" she asked, unable to look away from him.

"I think I want to..."

_What?_

"I think I want to kiss you?"

_Do it. Baka._

"Really?" was all she could respond as he came closer and closer to her face. They were mere milimeters apart when the ship jolted causing the lips to bump into each other only for a second. For that second Nami felt an electric shock run through her, and was sure that Luffy had felt it to when she opened her eyes and saw the dazed expression on his face.

_Did we just?_ Nami wondered, touching her lips. The ship jolted again, pulling them back into reality. She stood up from his lap, straighting out her clothes and handed him his vest without looking at him. He grabbed it slowly still seemingly in a daze until for the third time the ship jolted this time more violently. Nami could hear the crew running about below them, and she turned to Luffy who was already at the window. He smiled brightly turning back to Nami, "Oi! Nami! Look! We're breaking the surface!"

"_Really?_" she asked, genuinely excited as she ran to the window and looked up to see the night sky.

"I've got to tell the crew!" Luffy dove for the trap door wrenching it open and scrambling out. Below him he saw Chopper, Franky, Brooke and Ussop. Waving his hand he screamed down to them, "Ooooiiiii! OI OI!" They all looked up at him, "We're breaking the surface!"

Their usual response came, as expected but Luffy wasn't paying attention he was scanning the deck for his first mate, "Eh? Where's Zoro?"

He heard Nami approach him from behind and looked down in time to see Chopper's eyes widen. _What was that about?_

"Zoro's not down there?" she asked, walking to his side and placing the hat back on his head. He shook his head before jumping down onto the deck, "ZORO!" he yelled, and waited until Nami was safely on the deck before he turned toward the crew.

"He wasn't up there?" Franky asked, raising his eyebrow.

Nami held her breath as she saw Franky's suspicious expression. _Please don't say anything Luffy_.

"Nope." Luffy answered, blankly, and Nami exhaled. Only to gasp again as Brooke spoke.

"Oi, oi Captain-san...if Zoro wasn't up there...then what were you and Nami doing alone?" Brooke asked edging closer.

"Shi shi shi shi," Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his neck, only Nami saw his hand touch briefly on his lips, "Secret!"

"Baka," Nami accused punching him, and then turning away attempting to hide her blush. Everyone saw, but not everyone noticed that her punch had been much softer. Only Ussop and Chopper took note of this because no one else had felt her _true_ wrath...besides Luffy ofcourse. Luffy laughed again, placing his hat back on her head, "I said keep it on." he smiled, before turning back to his crew. The crew were all blushing having witnessed this between their Captain and the Navigator_ again._

_

* * *

_

SORRY THIS TOOK FOREEEEEVVEEEER. New chapter tomorrow morning or sooner. :) Thank you for reading. :)

REVIEW!


	8. Intermission

This is basically just an intermission to let you know where the story is headed so you don't waste your time if it's not what you're into. :)

The reason I'm writing this is because the story is currently in a mini-series, which would traditionally be known as an "intermission" of sorts in the story line. It's only nine chapters long, and it's only to kind of introduce what is going on the crew's mind concerning Luffy and Nami AND the situtation of the crew itself. These chapters are listed with the POV they're representing beside

Part 1  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Knowledge Must be Protected  
(Robin)

Part 2  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Of Loss and Gain  
(Ussop)

Part 3  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**: Of Doctor's Studies, and the Mysterious Album  
(Chopper)

Part 4  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew**_: _The Captain's Request, and Secrets of the Crow's Nest  
(Nami)

Part 5  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Life Above Water, Frankys Fears  
(Franky)  
**_Current Chapter_**

Part 6  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Late Night Coffee, and Speculations of Heartbroken Cook  
(Sanji)

Part 7  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Songs Which Cannot Be Unwritten  
(Brooke)

Part 8  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Troublesome Realizations and Visits to the Library  
(Zoro)

Part 9  
**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **The Straw Hat's Bearer  
(Luffy)

_And here is where the mini-series ends. The crew breaks the surface of the ocean and their adventures continue on! :)  
After this I plan on using alot more CONTENT material and not just fluff. :D But there will still be fluff! 3_


	9. Nine Truths: Part 5

Chaper 8

**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Life Above Water, Frankys Fears

Franky watched as his Captaind dragged Nami from the kitchen by the hand, his suspicions becoming greater and greater. He knew that his Captain was strange, and he knew that Nami had been with him from the start, but what he didn't know was that the two had become this attatched to each other...especially since they had been apart for two years. He looked around the table and saw that even though the rest of the crew was talking amongst each other and acting as if nothing had happened all of their eyes were on Luffy and Nami. He leaned toward Brooke who was currently standing up to leave and asked him, "Is it just me or... have you seen the way our Captain has been acting strangely?"

Brooke stared at him blankly for what seemed like an eternity, until Franky finally spoke, "Oi , baka did you hear me?"

"I _would_ see it, if I had eyes, but I am a skeleton so I can't! Yoho...hmmph!" Franky punched the laughing musician, stopping his laugh short.

"Can't you take _anything _seriously you walking toothpick?"

A small tear inexplicably formed at the corner of Brookes eye, "Yohoho! You got meaner!"

Franky ignored the skeleton and walked out of the kitchen, going straight to his room and plopping down into the hammock nearest the door. He sighed, putting his giant arms behind his head. Then laughed, remembering the skeletons expression. He could never be _truly_ mad at Brooke. Then he became serious again. What _was_ happening with his Captain?

Having Luffy and Nami together would be nothing less than _Supah_ but...why did he feel so uneasy? The two lovebirds had been spending more than the usual time together...

Ussop entered the room, and laid down in the other hammock, "Oi Franky, do you think we put enough copper in the new goggles we were working on?"

"Too much," Franky add to his thought, not looking over at his panicked roomate.

"Eh? You think so? I thought we made the calculations perfectly!" Ussop jumped from his bed and ran do the table in the room, looking over the blueprints.

_Maybe they're already together..._

"I don't see any extra calculations," Ussop mused, looking over the blueprints, "I think we welded them perfectly, do you think the measurements were wrong then?"

_Maybe they don't want anyone to know yet. Maybe they'll break it to us slowly..._

"Of course," Franky added again, not noticing his roommates growing frustration.

"EH?" Ussop flipped through the book where all of their documentation was angrily, "Where could we have gone wrong?"

It was only then that Franky glanced up at him.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Ussop froze, with several handfulls of rolled up blueprints under his arms, he turned slowly around, staring at the cyborg, "Where you even listening?"

Franky scratched the back of his neck, "Uhhhhhh..."

"Baka," Ussop said throwing the papers back onto the desk and stomping to his hammock, he jumped in and faced away from Franky grumbling angrily.

"Ussop?" Franky stared at the sharpshooter completely perplexed, "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Hmmph," was the only response he heard and he watched as Ussop pulled out his slingshot and used it and a small pouch of water to extinguish the light before he shifted slightly and then began to grumble again.

Franky laughed softly as he turned away from him and opened the door. To his suprise Chopper sped past him, covering his ears and stumbled into his bedroom. Franky stepped out into the hallway in time for Chopper to slam his door shut.

_What in the world? _

His eyes were still on Choppers door as he walked up the stairs and he didn't notice that Brooke had been headed in the opposite direction until they crashed into each other, "Yohohoho! Be careful, I'm delicate!" Brooke joked, walking around Franky then running down the hall with his arms raised high over his head.

_WHAT in the world?_

Slightly confused Franky continued to make his way toward the upper deck until he heard the muffled voices of Luffy and Nami followed by the opening of the Captains quarters. He froze and waited at the entrance of the stairs and watched as Nami and Luffy walked out onto the deck. He gasped.

_WHAT in THE WORLD?_

He stood in the hall, inexplicably frozen and unable to follow after them, afraid that he'd see something. Finally as he mustered enough courage to follow after them Zoro opened the door and nearly crashed into him.

They both sputtered explanations and then pushed passed each other Franky briefly hearing Zoro mumble something about the library, and he stared after him for a moment. _Was Zoro...blushing?_ Franky shook his head, getting the image of a red-faced Zoro walking briskly toward the library out of his mind. _There was nothing to be ashamed of in reading._ Franky mused, as he walked out onto the deck. He looked up at the ocean surrounding the bubble sighing, and the curiosity of Luffy and Nami left him completely.

He stared up at the darkness around him, longing for the clear ocean air, and the opportunity to maintain this beautiful ship. He walked to the railing, and leaned against it, folding his massive arms and resting his thrice cleft chin on them. He blinked into the darkness, thinking about when they broke the surface of the water again. Would they be the same? Sure they had fought together at Fishman Island, but hthis was different becasue they were all going to be traveling together again. it had been a while since they had actually traveled together on the wild seas. Especially since they were going to be at the Grand Line this time.

He contemplated carefully how everyones abilities had improved. Everyone had worked so very hard to improve themselves so that not one person would hold the crew back from advancing together. There was no way in hell that he would allow himself to be the hindrance on the waters when it came down to really facing the moving waters of the oceans of the Grand Line.

That was it. He was not going to hold the crew back during there time on the Grand Line. He was not going to hold Luffy back.

He turned back to the door leading behind deck, truth be told he could stand to be on the deck unless they were out above breathing air from the natural atmosphere and not air fromt his bubble.

* * *

A/N: I didn't add in the part where he wakes up because you already know what happens then. :)


	10. Nine Truths: Part 6

Chapter 9

**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Late Night Coffee, and Speculations of Heartbroken Cook

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke fill the empty kitchen while he washed the dishes. He sighed his mind still on Luffy and Namis hands which stayed below the table for the entirety of dinner. Gritting his teeth he chewed on the edge of the cigarette in his mouth and then spit it out into the waste bin which was filled with nothing but bones, since Sanji did not waste a single drop of food on the ship. After he had washed the last dish he sat down at the kitchen table, allowing the wax in the candles he left to light the kitchen to put out the flames of the warm orange light. He crossed his legs and propped them up onto the table, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. He took another drag, stroking his gotee as he considered the possiblities of a relationship even occuring on the ship. Knowing his Nami-chwaaan she wouldn't even _consider_ any one on the ship...except for Luffy...

He groaned running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Out of all the women in the world, he couldn't explain why he had harbored feelings for Nami for so long. Why _did_ he have to be stuck on a ship with two women who would never love him? Two beautiful women, who loved complete idiots. He leaned back in the chair, putting his arms behind his head, mumbling in frustration.

_I really do hate that idiot Captain_, he mused chuckling. It didn't help that Nami had confirmed his suspicions only just that morning, and now she was even holding hands with him. He thought back to the conversation they had, had over a light cup of tea in the kitchen. Frowning slightly at the memory.

* * *

_"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan," Sanji spun toward her on one leg holding the tea out on the tip of his fingers. _

_She was staring out the window into the ocean, not showing any particular interest in Sanji's display of affection...as usual. She jumped when the tea cup was placed in front of her, and Sanji looked at his favorite crew memeber (besides his Robin-chwan) with genuine worry. _

_"Are you alright Nami-swaaan?" he crooned sitting down with both elbows on the table and his chin rested on his folding hands. She laughed nervously, gulping the tea down, then spitting most of it out and onto the table and gasped for water for her scorched mouth. Sanji, in shock at thsi very un-Nami-like behavior rushed to the counter and poured a glass of water from the pitcher dropping two icecubes in it and brought it hurriedly to Nami. She gulped this down to then sighed slamming her forhead onto the table and saying, "Why cant I stop thinking about him!"_

_Sanji's heart had fluttered in hope, "Me?" he sang, scooting closer to the frustrated Navigator._

_She snapped her head up, blushing profusely, but Sanji somehow had known it wasn't because he had guessed right, "I said that out loud?" She asked, horrified._

_He studied her for a moment as she shook her head, slapping herself. Standing up straight, his bangs shadowed his face as he looked down at her and asked in a serious tone, "Who is it?"_

_She stopped fidgeting, looking up at him in shock at his serios demeanor toward her. She didn't answer him, but merely gaped up at him. He repeated himself, frustrated, "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"_

_"Sanji-kun..."_

_"I'll kill him." he continued, then decided that she seemed a tiny bit too uncomfortable with his demeanor and he spun on his leg again, "I'll kill anyone who my Nami-swaaan wants."_

_She smiled lightly, relaxing a bit but then laughed standing up and walking away from the table, "You couldn't possibly Sanji."_

_He watched her go, turning toward her and pouting, "Why not Nami-swan?"_

_She smiled softly to herself then rounded the corner and Sanji gasped as he heard her whisper, "Because he's going to be the Pirate King."_

_He had stared after her long after she had left the kitchen, and had not gathered himself until he heard the Captain himself waking up and yelling for meat from his quarters. _Him? Of all people? _He had thought angrily, ignoring his inner conscience telling him it made sense. _

__

_

* * *

_

And now he sat alone in the kitchen after he was sure all the others had already headed to their bedrooms. He groaned standing up again and pacing back and forth...why had Luffy and Nami left together? As if to answer his question the door to the kitchen burst open and Nami and Luffy came in, Sanji immediately hid himself in the shadows near the back door and watched them, holding his breath and hoping they didn't notice the embers at the end of his cigarette. He tensed slightly upon seeing the position in which they were in. She was standing with her back pressed against the door and her hand gripping handfulls of his vest as she pressed him tightly against her. Luffy was leaning far too close to her with his hands on either side of her body and his breath slightly shallow. Nami slowly looked up at him, "L-luffy I..."

Sanji huffed angrily, he couldn't witness this! Leaving the kitchen quietly he walked toward the back of the ship and then wrenched open the door walking angrily to his room and slamming the door shut behind him. He paced angrily back and forth. First he had to deal with Marimo and Robin-chwan and now this? He sat down on his bed, putting his head into his hands and then angrily removed his shirt and pants and crawled into bed hugging the pillow like a small child. He closed his eyes trying to forget what he had seen in the kitchen only to remember the similar conversation he had had with Robin...only unfortunately this one _included_ the idiot she seemed to prefer. It just seemed as if today was full of one hard blow after another. He pouted sadly thinking back to his talk with the green haired swordsman and Robin.

* * *

_Sanji was sitting frozen staring at the doorway after Nami when Zoro had entered the kitchen, "What's with that idiotic look, ero-cook?" he had asked walking to the counter and grabbing a glass of water. _

_"N-Nami-swaaaaaaan." Sanji had cried hiding his face in his arms. Zoro had cringed upon hearing his familiar outcry and then rolled his eyes, coming to sit beside him._

_"What is it this time?" he asked, sounding annoyed while he drank his water._

_"N-Nami," Sanji whined, "Naaaaaaaaaammmmiii."_

_"Oi! Stop that!" Zoro commanded becoming uncomfortable. Sanji looked up with tear filled eyes in time to see Robin enter the room and come automatically to Zoro's side, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up at her as if it were a normal occurance, "What' s wrong Cook-san?"_

_Sanji looked from her hand to Zoro then to her before dissolving into another fit of tears, "What's wrong with him?" Robin asked Zoro, who simply shrugged._

_"He was like this when I came in." _

_"I'm heartbroken!" Sanji exclaimed, "Could you mend my broken heart Robin-chwaaan?"_

_"Why are you heartbroken Cook-san?" Robin asked sympathetically, ignoring his request and leaning her elbow on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro was swishing the water in his cup absentmindedly, while staring at Sanji with an impatient demeanor._

_"B-because," Sanji sputtered, looking at how close his Robin-chwan and Marimo were, "Because Nami-swaaaaaan has someone else."_

_Robin smiled, and Zoro spoke this time, "You finally figured it out, huh?"_

_"W-Wha...?" He stared at the two. _They already know?_ He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off when he lost his words while watching as Robin reached down and grabbed the cup loosly held in Zoro's hand and finished the water... _INDIRECT KISS!

_Sanji was frozen, his hand outreached to stop her, and even Zoro seemed shocked as a light blush was on his cheeks, "N-Nani?" was Zoro's only reply as he looked in the opposite direction, turning red. _

_"I was thirsty," Robin replied, smiling down at the embarrassed swordsman. Sanji watched in horror as Zoro cleared his throat and stood up, muttering something about training and gently moved Robin aside placing his hand on her waist and directing her away from him. _

_"MARIMO!" Sanji, now fuming had kicked at Zoro, and Zoro had already drawn his swords when both of them were shocked to see a link of hands sprout from the table and stop Sanji's leg mid-kick. _

_Robin with a light blush on her cheeks said, "Not before breakfast," then exited the kitchen, the hands dissolving to a pile of peddles. _

_

* * *

_

Sanji squirmed in bed angrily, he had lost both of them. Both of his women were gone, _forever_. Granted they had never been _his_ women, but none-the-less they were around him. He sighed sadly again and then smashed his head down into the pillow, determined to go to sleep and forget about all of this nonsense. However, he could not bring himself to sleep. Exhausted, heartbroken, and resigned the cook stood up put on his pajamas and shuffled to a table in his room where a cup of coffee sat, half finished. He felt the side of the cup, cold. _It seems this is always how it's going to end up. I'll always end up with the cold cup of coffee. _He mused in self pity.

"I might as well, get all of my grief out now," he said to no one in particular as he sipped the coffee. Below him he heard the startings of a soft fiddle being played, and he allowed himself to be lost in memories of times before the two years as he listened to the sad tune of the pirates song. He allowed these memories to finally lul him to sleep after he had finished his coffee, and he sat slumped beside the table with the cup of cold coffee sitting empty on it's top.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Sanji was awoken unceremoniously by the loud thumping on his door, and he scrambled to a standing position his leg raised, ready to kick.

"Oi! OI! We're breaking the surface!" Ussop yelled through the door. Sanji stumbled to the door, glancing in the mirror to see his eyes red-rimmed and his face looking haggard. He wrenched open the door, glaring at Ussop.

"We're what?" he asked, attempting to wake himself up.

"Breaking the surface!" Ussop repeated happily.

_Breaking the surface of what? _Sanji asked himself, still not fully awake. A cold breeze hit him suddenly, and he shivered violently adressing Ussop again, "What's with this cold?"

Finally he blinked away the grogginess in his eyes and rubbed his arms, reaching for another shirt to put on over his pajamas. If the ship was going to stay warm he would have to start the fire in the kichen, he looked up at Ussop and noticed that he was shirtless and the cold was beginning to affect him whether he noticed it or not. He raised an eyebrow toward Ussop briefly before turning to run toward the supply room, "I'm gonna go get the spare wood for a fire in the kitchen! Oh, and put on a shirt, will ya?" he called back.

He ran down into the cellar and grabbed an armfull of plywood in the corner before turning to run back toward the upper deck. As he emerged onto the second level he was shocked to see Zoro and Robin emerging from the library a light blush on both of their cheeks. _I already got my grief out_, Sanji reminded himself before jogging to where they were and raising his eyebrow at them. He looked at Zoro's face which was more pink than Robin's.

"Pink doesn't match green, marimo." he teased, with a slight smile on his face.

Zoro blushed deeper and moved to draw his sword, "Shut it, ero-cook."

Robin placed a cautionary hand on his shoulder which caused him to calm, Sanji noticed this and smirked as Robin spoke, "What's going on Cook-san?"

"Nothing dangerous Robin-chwaaan." Sanji sang, "We just broke the surface of the ocean again."

With that he ran back toward the deck, not wanting to be alone with the two any longer than he had to.

"What?" he heard Zoro exclaim following after him. As they emerged onto the deck Luffy turned toward them with large sad eyes and a pout, then pointed up, "The ocean doesn't want us back."

Sanji looked up and saw that the bubble surrounding the ship was almost hardended and it looked as if it wasn't showing any signs of popping.

"What the hell?" Sanji said to himself as Robin and Zoro came to stand beside him.


	11. Nine Truths: Part 7

_**N/A:**_ Hello all, I've been absent as of late because I had many friends in Japan that I had to check on. I was unable to write because of that, so...there you go. However, to make up for it I will update a chapter a day for the next week. Sounds good? Ok! lol :) Here we go!

_**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **Songs Which Cannot Be Unwritten  
_

Brooke laughed while running from Franky toward his room. _That cyborg would never learn_. It was not until he was firmly closed behind the doors of his quarters that he slumped down, falling into a sitting position he leaned his afro shaped hair against the door and sighed. If he had skin, and lips he would have frowned. His eyes surveyed the room and he looked at each of his instruments, as well as some of the posters he had kept posted on his wall of his concerts. His eyes stopped when they came across the collage beneath his window. It was the wanted posters of each of the members, and then one group photo they had taken just before they had been separated. He was not the only one of the crew who was feeling uneasy about the moment they would be on the sea again. He knew that. Yet... he felt alone in the fact that he felt himself still weaker than the rest. No one would be able to match Luffy's strenghth, that was a given. Well...no one excpept perhaps Zoro. He felt he should be stronger by now, but some choices he had made throughout his life could not be undone. Some moments he gave up where he could have been training...was that going to leave a considerable gap...a noticable gap in strength between himself and the rest of the crew?

"Baka." he said quietly, then stood up quickly slapping himself in the face, "Yohohohoho! I'm being depressed again!"

Immediately, almost subconsciously he reached for his violin beside the bed and sat down, bringing the instrument up to rest upon his shoulder. His fingers moved to the strings, and he brought the bow down just above the bridge. The tune that was immited was out of his control now, and it was as if his thoughts and emotions were being played out into the night. With each sorrowful stroke. It was these times that Brooke was unspeakably grateful for his instruments, for they released his inner most thoughts and inner most feelings without forcing him to utter a word to another soul. He played long into the night letting the notes reverbarate against the walls. It was not until he had played the last note, that he heard the sorrow within the notes. And he stopped abruptly. Why was he still sad? There was no logical reason for him to be stuck in the lonliness he had felt so long before...

He set down his violin and looked through the scores he had written over these two years. Each one was of a different time, and because of it, each was filled with a different emotion. The array of emotions expressed through each scribbled note spoke his insecurities and everything he had felt throughoug his prolonged life. He set down the stack of music staring at it for a moment before he walked to his bed, lying down with his legs crossed and his hands folded behind his neck. It was true that all of this music was a reminder of all of his doubts, worries, and fears...and it was true that he wished he could unwrite some of the songs which brought him pain and anguish everytime he played them. Each of the crew members faces flashed through his mind, and he felt a warmth in a place behind his ribcage were his heart would be.

It was true that some songs could not be unwritten...

However to him some of them didn't have to be.

* * *

A/N: Next up, the long awaited Zoro POV chapter! Oh and yes this chapter was almost PAINFULLY short...however honestly I didn't really know how to write for Brooke without ending up with a painfully out of character story. So there you go. I'll publish more later tonight. :)


	12. Nine Truths: Part 8

_**The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew: **_Troublesome Realizations and Visits to the Library

Zoro was pacing back and forth in the Crow's Nest now, tossing a 200 pound weight ball up and catching it absentmindedly while he walked. Surely he hadn't been the only one to notice the strange behavior of a certain female devil fruit wielder. The memories of how she had behaved with him, and in front of that stupid ero-cook no less caused a light blush to appear on his cheeks. Why in the world was this bothering him now? Frustrated he tossed the heavy ball onto a pile of similar balls before sitting down next to the pile with his head in his hands. Growling slightly in frustration he rose to feet quickly and walked toward the trap door, grabbing the handle. He lifted it easily and let it fall back before he stared down at the deck below, poised to jump down. Should he?

In all of his life, he had never felt any amount of hesitation in his actions. Why now? "Damn it," he grumbled before finally deciding to jump down from the Crow's Nest. He walked with a determination like he had never felt toward the door leading to the lower deck. On his way down all he could see was the door to her room in his mind. Vaguely he heard someone say something to him, or...did they? None of it really mattered he had to get to Robin and... What exactly was he going to say once he found her.

"_Damn _it." he stopped walking, resolving to pace backward and forward, "_Women_."

He stayed for a moment pacing backward and forward in front of the staircase leading down to where the library and Robins room were. His eyes were fixated on the staircase, and he ran his hands nervously through his green hair as he attempted to find a reason which he could state once he had found her.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a book," he practiced allowed. Then he slapped his forehead, "When in the _hell_ would I borrow a book from her?"

Then he thought of her devil fruit power, he spoke aloud before he had allowed his mind to process what he was thinking, "I couldn't sleep, mind if I borrow your hands?" Once the words came out of his mouth, he froze. Blushing almost completely red he stomped forward, determined to reach her before anymore absurd thoughts came to his mind, whispering furiously, "Can I borrow your _hands_? _Damn it_ Zoro."

He finally reached the floor where her room and the library were and he was walking straight toward her room when the light of library caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He gulped as he came to a slow stop in front of the door. There was only one person who was awake and _reading_ at this time. The door was wide open and the room was illuminated by the light of the fire of the lamp and a few light fixtures dimly glowing in the room. She was leaning over a book as usual, her soft black hair falling down her shoulder, and her sharp blue eyes were softened slightly with that look she got every time she was reading something she was interested in. He watched her for a moment almost subconsciously as he leaned against the door way. _God she's beautiful, _he thought. Despite the red tint on his cheeks, his thought was honest and unashamed. Sure, it was embarrasing saying these things aloud, but it was fine in his mind. Somehow all of his confusion about how he felt about the mysterious woman disappeared whenever he was with her. He knew how he felt, he knew why he felt that way, and he knew that he was unashamed to feel the way he felt. It was just how it was, and how it would stay with Zoro. Never in his life had he gone back on his decisions, and he had decided he loved her. He let his eyes wander down her hair and slender neck. Then to her smooth arms and hands down to the book she was reading. Then he tensed and gritted his teeth. _What the hell?_ He thought seeing the messy scrawl of the words he had written so long ago, smeared with the tears he had purposefully hidden from everyone. _Especially_ from her.

He watched as her hand trailed down the page and the soft words that came from her mouth were so full of sorrow that his shame heightened, "Zoro-kun." she whispered. Why did she have to say his name plainly _now_?

"What?" He heard himself say, his voice stiff and serious.

Zoro watched as she jumped and stood up, letting the book fall to the ground with a loud thud. She looked up at him with a half guilty and half...pitying expression? He uncrossed his arms and strode to where she was, completely silent. She stood frozen, watching him as he stared into her eyes, searching desperately for a change of expression. Anything but the look of pity she was giving him now. If she had read that...if she had read what he wrote in that moment of pure weakness...

"What were you reading?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Without breaking eye contact he bent down and picked up the book, snapping it shut and then waving it slightly, "Was it this?"

She didn't answer. Her expression finally changing to almost a panicked expression.

He sighed sadly as she looked almost fearful, "That's a yes," he turned to go, with the book still in his hand when she finally spoke.

"W-wait, Swordsman-san."

He stopped walking but did not turn around. _Back to swordsman-san, huh?_ "What?"

"I-I...I didn't read it."

Was she really trying to lie to him now? Was she afraid? He gripped the book, twitching slightly, "Really?"

She didn't answer but took a step toward him. Feeling her approach him caused a shiver to run through his bones, and turned his head toward her looking back at her.

"And...if I did?" she asked cautiously. Who the hell did she think he was? His next movement was so quick that, even though she had trained for two years just as he did, she did not have time to react. She was pinned against the bookshelves, and his sword and forearm were at her neck. She could have easily pushed him off, and he could have easily pinned her more securely to the book shelf, but neither of them truly had any ill-intention toward each other. She did not waver nor change her expression, and neither did he. He wanted to hold her, and tell her not to be afraid of him, but this was the only way he knew how to interact with this strange woman.

"I'd have to kill you." he growled, almost instinctively. The ship creaked and leaned to the side causing the library door to shut loudly. Robin flinched slightly as the boat lurched and some books fell from their shelves. Zoro's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he saw her flinch and he made sure to hold her securely in place under a place where the books where firmly sealed into ther cupboards.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked him, gaining back her confidence and voice. The fear was gone from her eyes, as was the pity and this left Zoro vulnerable. She reached up and softly traced the scar on his eye, "Tell me the truth." He did not answer, but he slowly lowered his sword as she traced his scar. She had power over him that no other woman or man could ever have, and he melted under her touch. As the sword slid into it's sheath with a small snap the boat lurched again. Again he held them both in place, and through it all, neither of them had broken their eye contact.

"Did you read it?" he asked again, searching her eyes, "Do not lie to me."

She nodded, and gasped as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks, "I did." _Shit._

He furrowed his brow as he saw the tears and sighed, "Don't cry." It was more of a command than a comforting word, but Robin knew the meaning behind it, "Please" he added barely over a whisper.

She nodded and then shocked both of them by pulling him into a tight embrace, "I'm here." she whispered, "Everyone is still here." _Damn it, you really did read it._

He froze for a moment and she continued, "You don't always have to be the one protecting everyone...Zoro."

The ship lurched again and books went flying from the shelves, but Zoro was focused only on the woman with her arms around him. He slowly brought his arms up to her waist again, and ignored the yelling above them from their Captain.

"I'll always protect _you_." he whispered burrying his face in her hair, "I promise."

She smiled, "Why would you protect me? I only can contribute history..."

"Baka." he said uncharacteristically softly, "You must always protect knowledge." he squeezed her tighter and they held each other, until one final jolt forced them to heed their Captain's call. They heard the crew running back and forth on the deck and when the two of them immerged from the library the only one there to give them a strange look was Sanji who was currently holding an arm-full of plywood.

"Pink doesn't match green, marimo." he teased, with a slight smile on his face.

Zoro blushed deeper and moved to draw his sword, "Shut it, ero-cook." _What the hell?_

Robin placed a cautionary hand on his shoulder which caused him to calm, Sanji noticed this and smirked as Robin spoke, "What's going on Cook-san?"

"Nothing dangerous Robin-chwaaan." Sanji sang, "We just broke the surface of the ocean again."

Zoro looked at Robin, and turned in the direction of the stair case following after Sanji. He felt a slightly tug on his shirt and smiled slightly as he felt Robin hold on to his shirt. Sanji was running up the stairs and out of sight and Zoro took advantage of the temporary absence reaching behind him and holding her hand in his. He heard her gasp and chuckled lightly, "Thank you." He whispered as they moved through the halls, and then he released her hand as they emerged onto the deck, looking around to see that everyone had already arrived.

Luffy turned to Zoro, "Where were you?"

Zoro glanced at Robin, then answered plainly, "I was with Robin." _Shit_. It was too late before he realized that he had said her name outloud, plaingly and clearly without honorifics. Something he had never done before.

The crew froze, and Luffy looked at Nami who was wide eyed, "Er...Zoro?"

Robin cleared her throat, "Zoro was helping me carry some books."

Zoro looked at her with a heavy blush on his cheeks as she said his name plainly as well, then he heard himself speak before he could stop himself, "No, I wasn't." There was no reason to hide it, he looked at her in the eyes, "_She _was helping _me_."

Robin blushed lightly and Sanji bit his lip as he withheld his tears. Luffy looked between the two and Nami gripped his vest shaking him excitedly, "Did you hear that?"

Luffy nodded and watched as his crew was staring at the two incredulously frozen in various poses as they had been running to their positions on the deck. Zoro finally cleared his throat feeling the tension on board and said, "What are your orders captain?"

* * *

A/N: There you go.


	13. Nine Truths: Part 9

_Chapter 11_

**_The Nine Truths of the Straw Hat Crew_**_: The Straw Hat's Bearer_

Luffy was staring again. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her, perhaps it was that she alwasy smelled of mikans, or... he couldn't think straight, even at dinner while everyone was around him and he was shovin food into his mouth. He laughed as usual, talked as usual but...something was missing. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably his skin made contact with hers. It was as if a shock of life coursed through him and everything seemed to have new flavors and colors. The Captain froze momentarily. What was that? Again he nudged her inconspicuously, and the shock happened again. That was it! His food tasted better, looked better and smelled better. He had never felt such vibrant tastes in his life! And all from one tiny touch...

"Oi, Nami," Luffy whispered under his breath so the crew couldn't hear, "Please, hold my hand." He wanted the feeling to last longer than it had before.

Nami choked on her food suddenly and the whole crew fell silent. Luffy ofcourse did not notice the rest of the crew, because he was entranced by the strange chane of coloring on Namis face. Her cheeks were turning red. Luffy remember that whenever he had felt satisfied with his food a similar blush formed on his cheeks. So she was happy that he asked her. A small smile formed on his lips and he couldn't help but look back at his plate as he found himself beginning to blush as well.

And then Sanji was there hovering over Nami. Luffy glanced up at him as he offered Nami a concerned word or five and a glass of cool water. However when he heard Nami's stuttered response he smiled wider...somehow it was giving him butterflies when she sounded nervous because of his request. He placed his hand between them on the bench, facing upward so that all she would have to do was move her hand a few inches. Quietly he attempted again,"Nami, please."

He glanced up at her and saw that her blush was faint as she slipped her hand into his. Smiled widely he felt the shock run through him as he laced his fingers through hers and continued to eat. The food was indeed more delicious and the colors more vibrant while he was holding her hand. It also seemed that everything he was hearing was more clear, and made much more sense. The plans they were all speaking of held much more importance than ever before. However he could see that as she was attempting to stand up the feeling was slipping away. He came to the conclusion that he would have to stay with her for as long as possible if he were to keep his level of clarity. He vaguely heard her questions him as he stood up abruptly full of determination and marched her toward the back door. The safest place where they could be, uninterupted, was his quarters. Finally he heard her nearly shout at him as they reached the entrance to the lower deck, "Luffy! Where in the world do you think you're taking me?"

It seemed perfectly logical in his mind, this plan of his, and he was determined to keep this feeling for as long as possible, "My room!" he stated proudly with a smile on his face.

He felt her try to pull her hand loose, "W-what? W-why?"

Deciding it would be better to explain it to her while they were along he ignored her and continued to pull her along. Finally when they reached his room, he faced the door, attempting to find the words to express that he just needed her presence to feel okay at the moment.

"Nami, I want you to spend the night with me." he said seriously_. Yes! That'll get the point across_! "I need you with me... Just tonight."

He didn't hear a response, but faintly heard her shuffle slightly and a few mumbling from her until all of a sudden a sharp pain coursed through him and he felt her fist on his head, "Do you even know what that means? Baka!"

"Oww Nami," Luffy whined, unsure as to what he had said wrong. He turned to face her trying his hardest to make sure that he was conveying what he really meant through his eyes. He had to prove to her that he was perfectly capable of expressing himself intelligently.

"If you don't believe that I know what it means," he grabbed her wrist with one hand and his doorknob with his other hand ,"Let me just show you."

"L-luffy, L-luffy w-wait wait wait wait wait. Let's think about this seriously and c-calmly."

"What's there to think about?" Luffy asked seriously, "I already know what I want."

Luffy pushed her gently but firmly to sit on the bed and as he sat beside her he took both of her hands into his. He looked her in the face and saw that her cheeks were turning red and Luffy saw that she was about to argue again so he cut her off, "No wait Nami. Let me speak first."

She gulped and nodded he he continued, "During my time away from the crew, I had a lot of time to think. I was training, but...I've never had to think so much in my life. Every single day I had to remember..."_Come on, _Luffy thought,_Get it out!_ "I had to remember our times together, and when I opened my eyes...I had to remember that I was alone again. I had to live every day of those two years without you...and the..."He paused, then shook his head as he realized that it wasn't the crew he was really missing every second of the day it was specifically Nami, "You."

She raised her eyebrow in suspicion but it did not slow him as it usually would have, "Rayleigh answered so many questions I had about..._everything_. I know it is hard for you to believe but I'm not as stupid as you think..." Luffy was beginning to blush as he realized what he had said, and saw that Nami drew in a sharp breath. Was she finally realizing that he was serious? "I know a lot more about things than you think, so I don't think it's fair that you tell me no before you even..."

"I know what you're going to do," Nami said quickly, blushing.

Luffy blinked. _Wait then why did you try to refuse? Could it be that you feel the same way? Nami, you want to be close to me too!_ "You do?"

She sighed then stood up. Maybe he had changed too much over these past two years, "Luffy, I said no." she yelled standing up.

What? Luffy stared at her blankly for a moment before he retaliated remembering all that he and she had gone through together, why wouldn't she want them to always be close? "Nami, why are you so set against this? It comes naturally to me and you of all people should want this!"

Nami froze for a second turning red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled sitting down again.

"Nami!" he whined sitting down with his head in his hands. _Why are you being so difficult?_

Just as he was about to speak again he heard her say sharply, "Shhh! Let's just go somewhere else to talk about this."

Luffy looked up at her, with his head still in his hands, "Fine." he said standing up and shuffling to the door. As they reached the deck Luffy found that he had never felt so low in his entire life. Why was she set against him finding anyway for them to always be together? "Is this better?"

Luffy sighed and was about to take a step toward the other side of the deck when he heard his Navigator in a bit of a panic as she gasped and suddenly he felt her grab a handful of his vest and yank him into the kitchen. Slightly unsure as to what exactly was going on, Luffy could only focus on the fact that he was inches away from her face. Both hands where planted firmly on either side of her and he was trying not to breathe to heavily as he felt his heartbeat accelerating. It was only when she spoke that he finally remembered to breathe normally again, "L-luffy I..." And then it seemed that she was breathless"Wait...Let's go somewhere else"

Luffy turned around in time to catch a glimpse of smoke rounding the corner. So that was why she didn't want to stay there. Was it so bad that they talk together when it didn't have to do with the mission? "Why are you so embarrassed of being seen with me? What am I doing wrong?" he finally asked, not caring that his emotions were showing clearly through his hurt words.

Nami jumped, then was quiet for moment before she finally answered him,"Just...Just...hold on. I'll tell you when we're alone."

All of the puzzle pieces fell into place in Luffys mind as she said this and he couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment becasue of his outburst. Nami led him up to Zoro's Crow's Nest and as Luffy entered he was suprised to find the swordsman gone. The trap door closed with a quiet snap, and Nami walked directly to the window, staring out into the ocean. The room was lit only by moonlight, and Luffy watched as she rubbed her arms and leaned against the windowsill. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and put his chin in his hand and gazed at her, "Oi Nami," he said, his voice smooth. He saw her shiver slightly and stood up walking over to where she stood and removing his vest. He drapped it over her shoulders and she gasped as she felt his warmth still on the vest and his smell filled her nose.

"Luffy," she whispered subconsciously.

"Hmm?" he answered, still standing close behind her. Why did she sound so weak?

She turned around slowly, gripping the vest close to her body. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she did not lift her eyes to meet his, "I..." she gripped the vest tighter, "I think I'm...willing to accept, w-what you wanted to give me."

She flinched slightly as she heard no response, and then turned the same red as the vest which she was holding onto when she looked up and met Luffy's eyes which were staring intensely at her. She jumped and looked away, "D-don't stare at me like that...B-baka!"

"Thank you." he said seriously. Was it only this? Was it only that she wanted to be alone when she accepted his token of their bond?

She looked up at him quickly, "W-what?"

"For letting me do this," he took a step forward, and Nami clamped her eyes shut again. Luffy smiled tenderly down at her as her face scrunched up and he placed his hat firmly on her head.

"It's yours," he said, smiling, "To keep."

Her eyes widened as she reached up and touched the straw hat, "W-what?"

"I want you to watch it for me." he continued, "Shanks entrusted me with that, and I will always take care of it. It's kept me safe many times, and I know that if you have it on you'll stay safe too. It'll help me sleep at night knowing that you have it with you."

She was gaping at him in disbelief now, "W-wait...are you serious?"

"Yes." he crossed his arms, as if proving a point, "I know that one day I'll be Pirate King, and you all will be by my side."

He smiled proudly, knowing that she had finally accepted his hat.

"You were there before anyone was, I even knew you before I met Zoro."

"So it's the logical thing to do," she answered quietly. She had turned suddenly solemn and it was starting to scare him.

He stared at her, his brows furrowed, "What's wrong Nami? I thought you'd like it..."

"No, no, I do...I do, it's just...I wasn't expecting this." Did she want something else? Was there more he could give to her?

"I thought you said you...wait" Luffy looked completely perplexed, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Namis eyes widened, "N-nothing!"

He furrowed his brow further. She must know by now that he would give her anything, why was she hesitating? "Tell me!"

"I-I-I-I-I can't!" she walked passed him hiding her face with the hat.

"Nami?" The red tint on her face was deepening, and Luffy watched with a small smile as she hid her face. She was so cute when she was embarrased. "What were you thinking?"

"Baka!" she said defensively moving to exit the Crow's Nest.

"_Nami,"_ Luffy ran to it and sat on the door. He couldn't let her leave now. However he didn't know that by sitting on the door he would've ended up in this position. He caught her so that she was seated in his lap sideways and his arms were wrapped loosly around her. As he felt her in his arms he could feel that she was shaking, and flinched at his touch. Slightly hurt he looked down at her, looking so fragile in his arms then he saw the scar that she was shying away from.

"S-sorry," she attempted to stand up, but was suprised to feel him holding her down with his arms. She looked at him, her cheeks crimson, "L-l-let me go!"

"Why are you so nervous Nami? Are you afraid of me?"

As he stared down into her eyes there was an emotion he couldn't describe, but he was happily suprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, hugging him tightly, "I'm not. I promise."

She sounded natural again and finally she relaxed against him as she felt his arms wrap around her tighter, "Then why can't you talk to me normally anymore?"

"That's not because I'm afraid of you."

Luffy racked his brains,"Then do you...do you not like talking to me anymore?"

She gave him a light slap on the back of the head, "Would I be here if I didn't like talking to you?"

He chuckled, "No, I guess not." For a moment they were silent and just sat in the Crow's Nest holding eachother.

Finally Luffy spoke again, this time his voice was a whisper, "Then why is it that feel like we never talk?"

She pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes with her arms still around his neck, "Because you miss me?"

He stared at her, there was no way he could turn this conversation into a joke, and the next words he spoke where the most honest words he had ever spoken in his life. "I do. Even if we're only separated by a room I miss you. Even when we're only separated by a person I miss you, I miss you by my side. I've missed you, I missed you when we were apart, I missed your hair, and your eyes, and your nagging..."

"Hey!" she said defensively.

"And your search for treasure. I missed your laugh, and your fighting, and your keeping me in line, and your tangerines, and your smile...I've missed your smile the most." he finished breathlessly. Had all of those words really escaped his mouth?

"Luffy..." she said softly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head blushing and scratched the back of his neck, "A-and, that's why I want you to have the hat."

"What?"

"So that even when I'm not with you, I'll know you have a part of me watching over you."

"Luffy..."

"N-not that I plan on leaving or anything...I-It's just that _if_ anything were to..."

"Luffy." she said sternly, cutting him off, and then looking down, slightly embarrassed, "I've missed your smile the most too."

What did she just say? "Really?"

She punched him softly on the head, "Really."

It was only then when they realized how very close they were together, and that Luffy currently had nothing on but his shorts and sandals. Nami cleared her throat, blushing under his intense gaze, "I-I think we should..."

"Nami," he said, his voice strange.

"What?" she asked, unable to look away from him.

"I think I want to...I think I want to kiss you?" Luffy was unsure as to what exactly he was saying but a sudden revalation hit him that if their lips met he would feel a shock more powerful than the one he had felt at the dinner table.

"Really?" Suddenly the ship jolted and for a moment Luffy felt her soft lips against his, and a kaleidascope of colors exploded behind his eyes even only for that split second.

He didn't have time to decipher exactly what had happened when she stood up from his lap, straighting out her clothes and handed him his vest without looking at him. He grabbed it slowly still in a daze until for the third time the ship jolted this time more violently. It was not until this jolt happened that Luffy came back to reality and saw through the window that they were extremely close to the surface of the water. He smiled brightly turning back to Nami, "Oi! Nami! Look! We're breaking the surface!"

"_Really?_" she asked, genuinely excited as she ran to the window and looked up to see the night sky.

"I've got to tell the crew!" Luffy dove for the trap door wrenching it open and scrambling out. Below him he saw Chopper, Franky, Brooke and Ussop. Waving his hand he screamed down to them, "Ooooiiiii! OI OI!" They all looked up at him, "We're breaking the surface!"

Their usual response came, as expected but Luffy wasn't paying attention he was scanning the deck for his first mate, "Eh? Where's Zoro?"

He heard Nami approach him from behind and looked down in time to see Chopper's eyes widen. _What was that about?_

"Zoro's not down there?" she asked, walking to his side and placing the hat back on his head. He shook his head before jumping down onto the deck, "ZORO!" he yelled, and waited until Nami was safely on the deck before he turned toward the crew.

"He wasn't up there?" Franky asked, raising his eyebrow.

Nami held her breath as she saw Franky's suspicious expression. _Please don't say anything Luffy_.

"Nope." Luffy answered, blankly, and Nami exhaled. Only to gasp again as Brooke spoke.

"Oi, oi Captain-san...if Zoro wasn't up there...then what were you and Nami doing alone?" Brooke asked edging closer.

"Shi shi shi shi," Luffy laughed, scratching the back of his neck, only Nami saw his hand touch briefly on his lips, "Secret!"

"Baka," Nami accused punching him, and then turning away attempting to hide her blush. Everyone saw, but not everyone noticed that her punch had been much softer. Only Ussop and Chopper took note of this because no one else had felt her _true_ wrath...besides Luffy ofcourse. Luffy laughed again, placing his hat back on her head, "I said keep it on." he smiled, before turning back to his crew. The crew were all blushing having witnessed this between their Captain and the Navigator_ again._

* * *

A/N: it's been a while but I really needed to finish this mini-series. Look forward to greater adventures in the future! Up next! BREAKING THE SURFACE! :D


	14. Breaking the Surface

_Chapter 12_

**_Breaking the Surface_**

The Sunny, after several more bounces against the thin layer of ice above the ocean, broke through the surface of the water and bobbed in the icy water. Luffy, holding his hat against his head, jumped up to the top of the Crow's Nest as the coating of the ship broke away as well, "YOOOSSSHHHHHH!" He yelled, as cold air hit his face and filled his lungs.

Nami, being who she was, immediately ran to the cabin and snatched a map from the table she had drawn during their time on Fishman Island. She opened it and compared it with the surrouding waters with a large smile on her face, "Ah thank God we're in fresh air!"

Ussop pulled his goggles down over his eyes as he and Franky walked to the edge of the deck and looked over at the icy surface of the frozen water. The side of the boat was already frozen in place tipped slightly upward where it had bobbed last. The two looked at each other and raised their eyebrows simultaneously as Franky spoke, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"That makes three of us." Ussop didn't even need to guess who had commented as a puff of cigarette smoke floated in front of his face. He turned toward Sanji with a worried expression, "Does Nami know where we are?"

Sanji shrugged, looking back toward the rest of the crew. Luffy had begun to sing loudly above them, and Chopper was bouncing up and down on the deck beside Robin and Brooke who where watching their Captain rejoice atop the Crow's Nest. Zoro was standing beside Nami looking over her shoulder at the map she was holding. Sanji narrowed his eyes as Zoro leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that caused Nami to roll up the map and smack him, red in the face. The end of the cigarette was now being chewed as Sanji watched Zoro pat Namis shoulder and smile slightly before walking away. _What the hell was that...MARIMO?_

"Oi!" Ussop smacked his arm, "You're going to burn your lips if you chew that anymore."

Sanji spit the butt of the cigarette out and then turned around and fumbled as he attempted to light another cigarette. As he did so his face turned more and more red and he grumbled profanities toward the green haird swordsman who now stood below the Crow's Nest beside Chopper, "OI! LUFFY GET DOWN HERE!" Zoro called, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHO...UMPH!" Namis hand was clamped firmly over Zoros mouth and it seemed that she had transformed the map into a club which she was now pounding against his head.

Luffy strained to hear as he leaned down toward the deck and smiled widely as he heard the familiar sounds of how his crew was two year ago:

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!BAKA! BAKA!"

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan, what's wrong my beautiful Princess?"

"Yohohohohoho! Is Miss Navigator blushing? Yoho-"

"Oi Nami! Stop hitting Brooke, you're going to break him!"

"SHUT UP USSOP, OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

_Silence._

_"_Haha! Nami's punches are even more supah then before. He's bleeding!"

"Someone call a doctor!"

"I think you should help him, Dr. Chopper."

"Oh, you're right Robin. Brooke, Zoro, come here!"

Jumping down from the Crow's Nest Luffy landed in between them and the scene he beheld was almost as he had imagined it in his mind. Nami was threatening Ussop while shaking him by the front of his shirt. Franky and Sanji were surveying the fiaso one with hearts in his eyes the other with a large grin (A/N: You should know which is which by now. ;) ) And sitting at the foot of the mast on two crates Brookes already cracked skull was being bandaged by Chopper and beside him Luffy was slightly shocked to see that Zoro was being tended to by Robin. Luffy chuckled as he saw a light blush on Zoros cheeks.

"It's not even a scratch." Zoro grumbled, and Robins hands sprouted from the crate and held him down.

"It's bleeding." Robin trailed her finger slowly up Zoro's temple, wiping up the blood from a scratch made by Nami's angry fingernails, "Therefore it is a wound. You should know this by now swordsman-san."

Zoro frowned slightly and Robin smiled as she whispered the correction, "Just let me help you Zoro." This made him clear his throat as he attempted to withold the heat rising in his cheeks. He looked away from her attempting to hide his blush as she applied medicine to the small scratch and then blew on it gently.

"Better?"

"Mm."

As she turned away from him she saw that the crew was once again watching them, with their mouths hanging open. Robin looked from one member to the other then smiled innocently, "I think I should go get some coats for us, don't you Captain?"

This seemed sufficient enough for the crew to be distracted as all at once they realized how very cold it was outside. Sanji blew hot breath into the air as if it were cigarette smoke and leaned against the deck, "Oi Captain...what now?"

The crew fell silent after this question and turned toward Luffy. His smile slowly faded and he straitened the hat on his head, "We find the One Piece."

Zoro chuckled and leaned against the railing beside Sanji and the rest of the crew grinned and laughed along with Luffy, "YOSH!" the crew said in unison. It seemed that this time around the dream was actually attainable. The ship seemed to eminate joy and hope and every one of the Straw Hat Crew were energized and ready to chase theirs and their Captains dream...that is until Chopper stopped smiling.

His eyes widened as he looked passed Luffy, "L-Luffy. What's that?"

One by one the crew turned toward what Chopper was pointing at, and as the ship was engulfed by its shadow they saw what was slowly and menacingly approaching the ship.

"Shit," Zoro mumbled, his hands automatically going to his swords, "Already?"

Sanji tapped the deck with his shoe, making sure it was fitted to his foot perfectly and Franky's arms where poised ready to turn into guns at a moments notice. Brooke, Ussop and Nami had drawn their weapons and Robin folded her arms in front of her. Chopper had transformed into a larger Reigndeer and Luffy raised his fists as a deep voice echoed throughout the open waters, "Mugiwara. I've come for your head."

* * *

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE,

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE TAKEN ALL OF YOUR IDEAS INTO ACCOUNT AND I'M VERY EXCITED AS TO WHERE SOME OF THEM WILL TAKE MY STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! LOOK FORWARD TO A GREAT ADVENTURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MORE FLUFF! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	15. Ol Brik

Chapter 13

**_Ol Brik_**

"Mugiwara. I've come for your head."

The words hung in the air as the crew was frozen in shock and suspense. This monsterous ship had arisen from nowhere, it had not made a single sound while approaching and its sheer size was intimidating. It was one hundred times the size of the Sunny and the whole front of the ship was made of twisted and smashed skeletons...human skeletons. Each of the skulls was wearing a pirate captains hat or had a pirate symbol carved into the bone. Robin gulped as she noticed this fact and saw also that the ship was molding at the bottom, sides, and mast where shreds of the massive black sail fluttered in the wind. The ship looked as if it had just been in battle with the entirety of fleets of the World Government and pirates combined. There was not one piece of wood on the ship that was the same color or shape as another and the sail she now noticed was several hundred different pirate and marine flags sewn together which gave it the illusion that is was not whole.

"What in the world?" Ussop mumbled, adjusting his goggle slightly.

"What is is Ussop-kun?" Namis voice was shaking slightly.

"There someone standing up there."

Luffy stood up straighter, and Nami watched him uneasily as he stared up at the top of the ship with determination, "I see him."

Again the voice echoed, "Welcome to my territory."

Luffy clenched his fists as he looked up at the outline of the man standing atop the massive ship.

"I have been watching you Mugiwara, and your crew. You're the last on my list." A deep chuckle followed these words and the silouette of the man took a step closer to the edge of the railing. The Straw Hat Crew once again stood defensively as they saw the outline of hundreds of people coming behind this one man, and a mist began to form at the bottom of the ship. It was climbing up the sides of the ship and slowly turning into a fog, "You're the first and last to make it here of your generation, I'm a little suprised to be honest."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy shouted, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled again, "This is the place between your world and the One Piece..."

Everyone tensed as he said those two words and Luffy glanced at Nami whose eyes had lit up with excitement.

"Only one other man has been allowed to make it through here, and that is because he left the One Piece on the other side. I and the rest of my crew are the guardians of that treasure. We have lived here for many years and destroyed anyone who searches for the One Piece. You are just another ship on the list."

Zoro's hand twitched on his sword as he saw that some of the crew was beginning to make their way slowly and almost inhumanly down the side of the ship.

"I've been waiting for you, Monkey D. Luffy. You should be honored, I've even saved a place for your flag when I'm done with you."

Robin gasped as she looked up at the top of the ship and saw that in the very center of the massive sail there was a tiny square left open. Her eyes strained as the fog rising from around the ship was growing thicker. If only she could get a clear vision of who was leading this massive ship she could guess what his abilities were.

"Ojos," she whispered and focused on the spot in the sail just above the open square. However when her eye opened on the other side she was met with a demonic face which was grinning at her. Stumbling backward in shock she fell toward the deck of the Sunny. Of all of the horrors she had seen on the ocean, she had never seen a face that shook her soul. Zoro ran forward catching her in time before hit the hard surface, and he felt that she was shaking slightly, and she had broken out in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" Zoro growled looking up at the ship.

"Ohoho!" The deep voice taunted, "What do we have here? Roronoa Zoro? Running to the aid of a _woman_?"

A vein pulsed in Zoro's forehead as helped Robin to her feet, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" The man answered, "I'm honored that such a man would like to know my name."

"Cut the crap!" Ussop called. Luffy half expected him to hide after making such a comment, but remembered quickly that Ussop was not the same as before, "Who are you, jerk?"

"Ol Brik." The voice answered, as the fog was nearly concealing the ship completely, "Remember that name, for it is the last name you will ever hear."

"Old Brick?" Luffy laughed, "Ossan, how long do you plan on hiding?"

"_Luffy," _Nami cautioned, taking a step backward as the ship completely disappeared in the fog.

"If you survive the tests, keep up with the pace, and your crew stays as one...you will fight me face to face. The battles just begun."

"Eh?" Ussop tilted his head slightly, "Did that rhyme?"

"Yohohoho! I think it did!"

The deep voice growled and the snarl faded as fog completely covered everything so that it was difficult for the Mugiwara crew to see each other.

"All you have to do it accept my survival challenge Monkey D. Luffy and the One Piece is yours."

Luffy smiled and chuckled as he looked up at the massive ship, "Yosh! I accept!"

"OI LUFFY!" Nami yelled turning to face him. Zoro was still standing beside Robin with his hands on her shoulders as she rested against his chest, "Oi! Captain!"

"Zoro," Robin said softly, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Looking down at her Zoro frowned, he hadn't seen her uneasy since their time at Impel Down and then again before they were seperated, "I don't either."

However before either of them could speak again the ship shook beneath them and Zoro pushed Robin behind him quickly so that she was against the wall and he was facing the thick fog with his swords drawn. He couldn't see past a few steps in front of him and the vibrating of the ship beneath him made his stomach drop, "What is going on?"

"Zoro! Sanji! Brooke! Ussop! Franky! Chopper! Where are you?" It was Luffy.

"LUFFY! HELP ME!"

"CHOPPER!"

_Chopper?_ Zoro panicked as he took a few steps forward, "THREE SWORDS STYLE _TATSUMAKI!_" (A/N: Tatsumaki=tornado)He shouted as he spun the swords around and a great gust of wind caused the fog to clear from around the boat. There standing at the front of Sunny was a cloaked figure with skeletal hands that where bloodied and had ripped skin covering them. Behind it was nearly a hundred floating which looked just like it. What caught Zoros attention however was that each of the front eight figures where holding a member of the crew, and to his horror he saw that even Luffy hung limply from one of their arms with seas stone clamped around his hands and feet.

The deep voice rumbled through the air, "Let the challenge begin."

"What?" Zoro felt a chill run up his spine as he looked behind him and saw that the hooded creature was standing their. Suddenly he felt numb all over his body and he looked down to see that chains had been wrapped around his ankles, "What the, Lu-!" With a thud Zoro fell, unconscious.

The Captain of the massive ship chuckled as he lookd down at the crew, and watched as they were carried in different directions, "This should be interesting." He smiled, "Mugiwara no Luffy, you shouldn't have accepted."

* * *

A/N: Let me know if this was too choppy! :D More adventures next!


	16. Intermission 2

_Random cute/funny moment before intensity starts:_

Takes place on deck between Zoro and Nami, a.k.a. the reason why she started beating him.

Nami stood at the railing of the deck staring out into the waters as she attempted to place their location. It was not until several moments had passed that she realized that the map she had drawn and this expanse of water were in no way shape or form simliar.

"Nani?" she mumbled turning the map to several different angles.

"Monkey D. Nami?" Zoro's voice startled her and she blushed intensely as she looked down at the bottom of the map. There scrawled in messy, sleepy handwriting were several different ways she had written several different forms of her name and other phrases. Zoro smiled leaning in closer, "My favorite is 'Monkey D. Nami: Pirate Queen'."

Zoro chuckled as Nami rolled up the map and smacked it across his face, "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone!" she threatened. _How dare he tease me about my personal business!_

"I won't," Zoro smiled, "But I think Luffy deserves to know."

"EH?" Nami panicked as Zoro made his way to where Brooke, Robin and Chopper stood, _he wouldn't!_

_"OI _LUFFY GET DOWN HERE!" _He would? _"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHO-!"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt Namis death grip on him and several different blows hit his face with more force each time.

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!"

* * *

Tada! lol It's a bit OOC but eh, I needed a slightly light tidbit to write before this next mini-series begins. Yes there is another mini-series. :) Look forward to the next several part mini-series. To Follow Our Captain. But before that mini-series starts look forward to the next chapter!

UP NEXT!

A New Kind of Separation


	17. A New Kind of Separation

_Chapter 14_

_**A New Kind of Separation**_

_Nami..._

_The Sunny floated 1000 meters above the earth through the clear blue skies and Nami smiled as she watched the crew lounging about on the deck._

_"Oi Nami!" she turned around smiling to see that her Captain was talking to her, "Where are you?"_

Eh? _Nami frowned slightly, he was standing right in front of her why was he looking for her? "Nami!" He shouted again, looking right through her._

_"Luffy, I'm right..."_

_"NAMI!"_

The sound of chains clinking together woke Nami from her sleep and she sat up quickly only to be pulled back roughly by the chains around her wrists and feet. _No way_! she thought, panicked. _I was just on the ship with everyone...Luffy!_

"Luffy!" She cried outloud as she blinked against the darkness of..wherever she was. The chains around her wrists and ankles tightened and she winced as the metal cut into her flesh, "LUFFY!" She screamed out again. There was no way that he could've been captured again, not now when he was so strong! She felt the tug of the chains again and silent tears streamed down her face as the chains cut deeper into her wrists and ankles, "LUUFFFYYY! EVERYONE!""

"OI! Stop making so much noise!"

_Eh? _Nami froze immediately as she heard Zoro's voice out from the darkness, "Zoro?"

"_What?_" He snapped. Nami couldn't see his face but hearing his voice made her heart almost burst, "Zoro! Where is everyone?"

"Who's Zoro?"

The words Nami was about to speak where stuck in her throat. _What?...WHAT?_

_"!" _she let out ear piercing scream that nearly shook the entire room. If this wasn't Zoro, then who the hell sounded just like him? Nami felt a rough hand and screamed louder, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"CALM DOWN!" Zoro roared, "I WAS JOKING! I KNOW WHO I AM!"

Nami angrily slapped at the hand that was near her, "HOW DARE YOU? AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"Just stop struggling," Zoro said calmly into the darkness, " The chains get tighter the more you struggle." he seemed to hestitate before speaking again, "I'm here. You'll be safe."

Immediately Nami stopped struggling and tears of relief filled her eyes, "Zoro."

"What?"

"You _do _have a heart."

"...witch."

"OI!"

"Anyway, now that you're awake...where are we?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

Nami sighed, from what she could feel with her hands and feet...wherever they were the walls and floors will uneven stone and bricks. The surface was dry and gritty, and it ground against her skin everytime she moved. Clearly this wasn't a place where special guests where kept. She stared once again into the darkness, where _were_ they? And how in the world was she going to get out of these chains?

"Ne, Zoro?"

"Mm."

"We're going to get out of this right?"

"Mm."

"Promise?"

"...Mm."

"WHAT WAS THAT LONG PAUSE?"

"...shut up."

"ZORO!"

The room was silent for another moment until Nami found that she couldn't even hear Zoro breathing anymore.

"Oi...Zoro, are you alive over there?"

"You know if you don't shut up I won't be able to keep up this facade much longer." A high pitched, bone chilling voice answered from the dark.

* * *

_Zoro..._

"Oi, oi Zorooooo! Open your eyes!"

Zoro felt a hand smacking against his face, _Luffy?_

_"_Eh?" he opened his good eye and was greeted immediately by his Captains smiling face. _Eh? What the hell is this? _Zoro was beginning to feel as if he had lost his mind. Was at that had just happened just a dream? He blinked several times and looked around him to find that he was atop a mountain. Below him was a large expanse of trees and fields and valleys and directly beneath him a stadium of sorts was carved out of the rock on the side of the slope.

"Wh-what? Luffy what...what are you doing here?"

Luffy looked up at him with a large grin across his face, "What do you mean what am I doing here? We're waiting for everyone else to get here."

Zoro stared at Luffy, there was something strange about him. Something was different but Zoro couldn't place exactly what it was. He already felt delirious and Luffy was making him feel even more so for some reason.

"Oi, Luffy...why are you...?" his vision was blurring once more and he struggled to see Luffys face clearly, "Why...?"

"Zoro, get a hold of yourself!" Luffy laughed, pounding him hard on the back.

Once Zoro had finally gathered himself he was reeled once more into a state of complete confusion and unease as the next words that came from Luffys mouth were in a completely different voice. This voice was deep and rumbling, like the sound of an angry fire, "How are we supposed to fight if you can't even see straight?"

Zoro's eyes widened. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

_Luffy..._

"~~~" Luffy slurred as he staggered down the hall with two cloaked figures on either side of him. The sea stone chains wrapped around every inch of his body was making it hard to walk, let alone think. The hall was made of moss covered stone, and it was lit by lanterns swinging from he ceiling, giving it the feel of a dungeon.

"Naaaaaaammi!" he called again, his voice slightly clearer this time. His mind scrambled, Luffy tried to put together what exactly was going on. He remembered the ship breaking the surface of the water, and then...Ol Brik...

"NAMI!" he roared suddenly as he began to struggle against his chains and lash about, causing the two guards on either side of him to be knocked to the sides momentarily.

"You should calm down Captain."

Luffy continued struggling against the chains as he tried to place the voice. _Franky?_

"Franky! Help me out of these..."

"I can't." Franky interupted, causing Luffy to stop moving.

"Eeh?Whynat?" Luffy slurred again as the sea stone affect seemed to come back tenfold, "Whatswrongwityou?"

"You should save your strenghth."

"EH?" Luffy attempted to break loose of the chains again, only to be met with a blow to the back of the head. Coupled with the draining powers of the seastone Luffy felt as if his head had been split in two. _Nani?_

The chain slipped down from in front of his eyes and as he fell to the ground he was shocked to see that there on the ground below him the sillouhette of Franky came into his view. However he did not feel relief, for in Frankys hand was a long thick metal club. _Why?_

As Luffy hit the ground he rolled to the side with great difficulty facing Franky in the long dark hallway where the guards had vanished, "Who are you?" Luffy growled furiously, "What have you done with my nakama?"

"Oh, you figured it out already?" Franky laughed in a most un-Franky manner.

"ANSWER ME!" Luffy roared.

Franky cracked his neck, "The boss already warned you. He's going to test if your crew can really stay as one," he tilted his head slightly, mocking Luffy, "Do you all really know each other as well as you say?"

Luffy didn't answer him as the anger was beginning to boil up inside of him. Where was everyone else? And why was Ol Brik disguised as Franky?

"Oh well, I guess one good thing you'll get from this...experience, is that you'll find out how much strenghth all of you have gained, huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?"

"Oh," his voice changed slowly from Frankys to a deep demonic rumble, "You'll see Mugiwara, you'll see."

* * *

UP NEXT:

THE REST OF THE CREW'S WHEREABOUTS


	18. Whereabouts of the Crew

Hello all!

Firstly thank you for all of the reviews! Secondly I'd like to give you a headsup. I decided, in order to avoid confusion, I'm going to be posting a "previously" section. Therefore thist story will resemble the episodes more than the manga, so that you can kind of catch up on what's been happening.

Oh yes and a special thanks to:

Hahaha ()  
Mora D Tenshii  
Katie K. Richardson  
Lord Dico  
Zedax  
bk00  
justin the constant reviewer

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS RECENTLY!  
AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO I MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTLY FORGOTTEN TO WRITE. :( LOL SORRY!  
MUCH LOVE.  
ENJOY.

* * *

_Previously in Captain Luffy and his Navigator..._

_T_The Mugiwara crew has finally broke the surface of the water! However there elation was short lived as a mystery foe appeared from the waters claiming he was after Luffy. The captain, Ol Brik, challenged Luffy to a battle which would determine whether the Straw Hat crew would be able to go to the One Piece or not. Luffy accepted not knowing what he was getting himself into (as usual) and found upon waking up that the Ol Brik was going to have them fight and defeat their own crew members, before they were able to pass on to the next level! Therefore all across the strange ocean they arrived in his crew is now facing each other!

Chapter 15

**_The Whereabouts of the Mugiwara Crew_**

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?"

"Oh," his voice changed slowly from Frankys to a deep demonic rumble, "You'll see Mugiwara, you'll see. The rest of your crew have all ready been greeted kindly by their adversaries." The fake Franky noted an uneasiness in Luffys face, "If you're so confident in your crew, you should know that they'll pass through this part of the challenge without fail."

Luffy didn't answer, there was only one person he was especially worried about. Not because of her inability to fight, and it was not because of his fear that she was not strong enough. It was simply because he did not know who she was fighting against. If Nami had to fight him, even if it wasn't really him he would die to see himself trying to kill her. Suddenly it dawned on him. The rest of the crew had already met there adversaries so wherever they were...the battles had already begun.

Ussop stumbled backward slightly as his giant sling shot fired another round of firestars, "Damn it! I never focused on _how_ to kill you." He doged a few more rapid swings from a string thin sword as it danced through the air and threw a real steal hammer boomerang toward his approaching opponent.

"Yohohoho! Why not?"

Ussop gritted his teeth as whoever the hell this was laughed like Brooke.

"Because you're already dead, baka!" Ussops yell echoed throughout the cavern and once again the fake Brooke stopped, and eerily raised one finger to his teeth.

"Shhhhhh, Ussop-san. Echoes can be deadly."

Ussop stared at him for a moment, then shivered violently, "Ahhhhhhhhhh. You're even more creepy than the real Brooke!"

"OI!"

* * *

"Yohohohoho! I never thought I would have to fight you! But I don't mind I guess...if I get to see your panties."

"Ugh, how do they put up with you on that ship?"

There was silence for a moment, until Brooke spoke again, this time completely serious, "This is going to be harder than I thought...you're alot like our Nami after all."

The fake Nami landed a heavy blow against his skull and continued to advance. Brooke raised his hands in defense against the blows, chuckling softly, "Forgive me Captain-san, I'm going to have to beat up Nami-san, after all."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Franky asked, staring at his opponent, "How do you expect me to fight you in that form? It'll feel like I'm cheating."

The crew member standing opposite him raised an eyebrow in agrivation, "_What?_"

"You're not that scary when you look like that," Franky laughed, "If I'm going to fight you, you should at least change forms."

"Fine! Just stop your whining! GUARD POINT!"

"...that's still not that intimidating."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Chopper backed up against a massive tree in the forest, looking up at his opponent, "N-no! I can't fight you!"

"Why not, Doctor-san? You're so manly, you could win."

"Shut up! You think, complimenting me is going to work! Dumb-ass!" he smiled, waving away the words.

"It looks like Ol Brik was right. This is going to be far easier than we imagined."

Chopper stopped waving his hand, "Nani?"

"There's no doubt that we're going to win. Look at you, you can't even fight your own crew mate."

Chopper narrowed his eyes, preparing himself, "Even though you look like Robin, you're nothing like her. This isn't like fighting a crew member at all!"

"Then it should be all the more easy. Let's just pretend your facing someone with...similar abilities. Come one squirrel, give me a good fight, I've been awfully bored."

* * *

"This is quite ironic," Robin smiled, "I never would have guessed you to be the one to fight with one of the ladies."

Sanji squished the cigarette under his shoe before fitting his shoes to his feet, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not Sanji then, isn't it?"

Robin nodded, folding her arms across her chest, "I suppose so."

* * *

"WHERE IS NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN?" Sanji screamed landing another heavy kick on the stone ground as his opponent dodged once again.

"If I were you, I would be more concerned as to what you were doing, than where your crew members where."

Sanji stood up glaring at him, "Why are _you_ here anyway? You said we were going to fight our crew members."

"I thought I'd mix things up a bit. After all, it was very difficult matching up your crew members to guarantee they'd lose. Especially since you have an odd number."

Sanji's eyes widened, "Guarantee they'd lose? What are you talking about?"

"There's no denying that, there are certain members of your crew which are stronger than others." he laughed, "I just happened to pair the strongest with the weakest. However I never imagined all of you would be _so_ strong. It might take longer than usual with some of these battles."

"Who did you pair Nami-swan with?" Sanji panicked, if it was Luffy...Luffy would never forgive himself.

His opponent paused for a moment, before speaking, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you, since you're going to die. The Navigator is with the Swordsman."

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MARIMO! IF HE HARMS ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I'M GOING..."

"And you're with the Historian."

Sanji froze, going pale. A new determination he hadn't felt before boiled in his stomach, "OL BRIK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Tada!

Up Next:

Suprising Outcome! Luffys Unimaginable Choice!


	19. Suprising Outcome: 1

_Previously in Captain Luffy and his Navigator..._

The Mugiwara Crew is faced with a challenge unlike any they have ever had to face! Ol Brik has set them all against each other and they must defeat each other in order to move on to the next Ol Brik has set himself against Sanji!

* * *

Chapter 16

**_Suprising Outcome! _**

"HELP ME HELP ME!HELP ME HELP ME!HELP ME HELP ME!"

"I said shut up woman!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Nami found herself running blindly throughout the cell, with chains still wrapped around her wrist and ankles. Zoro had sliced her free... or at least who she had thought to be Zoro.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" she shrieked, as she felt along the walls. She could hear his calm footsteps coming after her, and she could have sworn that she had never felt such pure fear in her entire life. In her panicked state her hands ran over an iron section of the wall and hit a door handle and took several steps before she realized what she had felt. _A DOOR!_ Running back in the direction she came, she found the door once again, but also found herself running into Zoro as her face collided with his chest.

"HELP ME!" she screamed wrenching open the door and slamming into the fake Zoro. The light on the other side of the door was blinding, which wasn't much a difference really because either way she would have been fighting blind. Nami managed to run several feet before she fell. Once again she screamed as she was sure it was a straight drop, however she quickly discovered she had been running outside and was quickly rolling down a hill. This fact was recognized because of the green whizzing past her.

She screamed all the way down until her scream was abruptly cut off along with the impact against a massive tree, "OWW!" she screamed again.

"Do you do anything besides screaming?"

The deep voice startled Nami so much that she let out yet another scream, "NOOOO!"

Zoro chuckled, stepping out from behind the tree, "Oi, oi, no need to scream again. I already knew I was right."

Nami clapped her hands over her mouth, and backed up against the tree. She had grown stronger in this time apart from the crew but there was no way that she had grown stronger than Zoro. And on top of it all, it seemed that this Zoro came without the same defects the other did. Making him essentially invincible.

Zoro slowly unsheathed each of his swords, placing one in his mouth and the other two gripped in each hand, "So, are you ready to fight, Nami-san?"

Nami got the chills when he said her name. Zoro never added an honorific to her name, and it was especially creepy to see him look maliciously at her while he did so.

"L-let's be reasonable! Why don't you..." Nami paused trying to think of a plan that would thwart this Zoro from completely anihilating her, "Count to three and _then _go!"

"One, two, three..."

"CHOTO! CHOTO! CHOTO! THAT WAS TO FAST!"

Zoro laughed, "Don't worry Nami-san, I'll only need to deliver the final blow."

"Eh?"

Suddenly Nami felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she looked up expecting to see Zoro move, but he hadn't taken a single step.

"What's going o..." she was cut off once again as she was knocked backward as if someone had punched her in the face.

"You know," Zoro was saying, as she felt blow after blow, "You really doubt yourself."

Nami fell to the ground before him, whiping the blood that was now spilling from her mouth, "W-what are you talking about?"

"In your strongest form, you have the capability to beat Zoro."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

_"_Oh well," Zoro continued, "It looks as if you'll never find that out. Will you?"

"Wait!" The pain was becoming unbarable, it was as if each punch was being delivered with steal knives, "T-tell me what's going on."

Zoro stared at her for a long moment before he came to kneel in front of her. He watched her writhe in pain before him, grinning slightly, "You see. Each of you is fighting one another. How do you think that is possible?"

Nami didn't answer him, but clenched her teeth as the damage was becoming more extensive.

"We are a part of you." Zoro whispered eerily. "When I hurt, Zoro hurts. However...when Zoro hurts, I feel no pain."

_No way...then whoever is fighting me is winning!_ Nami felt a great joy, until all of the puzzle pieces began to fall toghether, "Wait...then that means..."

"Exactly. If you beat us, you all die. If we beat you," Zoro paused mockingly, as if pondering the answer, "you all die!"

Nami gulped, going pale...they were going to lose either way.

* * *

Luffy blocked another strike from Franky, barely keeping his eyes open as the seastone drained his energy. Where was everyone else, where they all still alive?

The words Franky had spoken just a moment ago were ringing through his mind over and over again. Either way they would all die. How was going to beat Franky, without kililng his crewmates. It seemed that there was no hope of them winning as long as they were fighing each other. Unless...desperately he looked around the room to see if there was anyway out. Surely there was _something _he could do to break out of this place. Then suddenly it came to him...

He looked up at Franky, and saw the glint in his eyes as he brought his fist down again. This time Luffy let it make contact with his face, and felt himself go flying into the opposite wall. Just as he had expected, he burst through the wall and found himself flying through the air. He was free fromt he prison cell. He heard Franky curse loudly and smiled slightly to himself. All he had to do now was get out of these chains.

As he landed against the Earth he heard a crack. _Eh?_ It couldn't possibly be his bones. He looked down and saw that the chain wrapped around his middle was broken.

"Yosh," he mumbled weakly as he pulled one of his arms loose. He had landed a mid a great forest of trees and he could hear Franky rappidly approaching, shooting desperately into the forest. Again he smiled widely. The only reason why the fake Franky would panic, is if he knew that Luffy had figured something out.

* * *

Sanji stood panting, before Ol Brik as he craddled his bleeding arm, "W-what are you doing to me?" he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Again another one of his limbs was twisted back, and he felt the impact of a wall knock the breath out of him, yet he had not moved an inch.

Ol Brik chuckled as he watched Sanji struggle with the pain, "You'll figure it out sooner or later."

Sanji glared up at him, attempting to blink the dizziness from his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're about to find out, right now."

Sanji didn't have time to consider anything else as he felt his arms and legs being twisted around him and his head was bending back further and further.

"Eh? Wh-what's going on?"

Ol Brik chuckled, "You're loosing," he sang as he walked closer to Sanji, "Just one word, is all it takes for you to die."

"_What?_" The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Clutch."

Sanjis eyes widened as a second after the word was spoken he felt his entire body bent backwards. His last thought was bleary, yet relieved. _Robin...won._

* * *

Robin fell to her knees as she delivered the final blow to her opponent. It was unnerving to see Sanji twisted infront of her, and she had an inexplicable feeling of guilt as she watched his body slowly disintegrate into ash. Why was she feeling this way? This wasn't Sanji...yet...she felt a sinking feeling in her heart as she watched the last bit of his shoe turn to ash. Now what?

She looked around the cavern, for a way to escape. No matter what it took she had to get out of here, and find the others...find Zoro. She prayed silently that he was okay as she staggered toward the cave wall, and began to push against it, looking for a loose stone as she moved along. She couldn't explain it but as she moved along, with every step she took she felt a ringing in her head and it felt as if a giant hammer where striking her. Gritting her teeth she kept moving. She had to get out of here...no matter what. The pounding was becoming more and more intense, and she could see black and white spots flitting in and out of her sight. What was this feeling? The whole room felt as if it was shaking, and she stumbled forward blindly until she felt her face hit the stone wall. Then...darkness.

* * *

Chopper stood facing the fake Robin who was slowly turning to ash. He was panting heavily and shaking. He had never once layed a hand on his Nakama and it felt strange to attack one of them with the intention to kill. However, the fact that he had beat Nico Robin was proof enough for him that this Robin was not his Crew Mate. Still...

He fell back against the tree, catching his breath finally as he returned to his original form, "I'm sorry, Robin."

Chopper shivered as he watched the ash blow away in the wind, and he the eerie silence that followed pressed against his ears, "Yosh. Now I have to find the crew."

Even through the victory he felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that kept him from moving. Suddenly he felt his stomach and chest begin to burn, and he looked down expecting to see it on fire, when he only noticed that his fur was beginning to turn black, "EH?" he slapped against his chest attempting to remove the black fur, and stop this burning the feeling. It was becoming almost to much to bear, then it suddenly began to spread. Chopper panicked standing up and running in circles as he yelled out in pain. Was this some sort of trick? An invisible fire? He had begun to roll around on the ground when the pain overwhelmed him so much that he didn't want to move anymore. As the world became darker around him, he mumbled, "Luffy..."

* * *

Franky blew the smoke from his gun, as it replaced itself in his arm. He turned away from the sight of the burnt Chopper which was now turning to ash. It still felt wrong to kill him, even if it wasn't real. Well...at least he knew his flame thrower worked now. Looking around he realized that he had been fighing Chopper on a giant bridge as he felt it creak beneath him. _Shit_._ How am I going to get out of this?_ In a panic he turned around as he saw that Chopper who had been in flames had set fire to the wooden bridge.

"OI!" he yelled, as he tried to pat out the fire, "I guess I built you a little _to_ strong," he laughed, looking at his arm.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to put up a second part to this, because I wanted to keep it under 2,000 words. Look forward to the fate of the other Straw Hats.

P.S. The tests aren't over!

P.P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS!


	20. Suprising Outcome: 2

_A/N: There is a bit of NamixZoro FRIENDSHIP. Don't mistake it for romance. :)_

* * *

_Previously in Captain Luffy and his Navigator..._

The Straw Hat crew has been set against fake versions of each other and have discovered that this is a battle they cannot win. Already Chopper, Robin, and Sanji have been defeated and it the future seems dark for the rest of the crew. Luffy has escaped his match with Franky, and is running loose in this mysterious jungle. And Franky has won his battle against Chopper, but has found himself in a deadly situation. The following members are still fighting for their lives (or running for their lives in Nami's case): {A/N: The bolded names are the real crew members.}

**Nami **vs. Zoro  
**Ussop **vs. Brooke  
**Brooke **vs. Nami  
**Zoro **vs. Luffy  
**Luffy **vs. Franky

* * *

**_Suprising Outcome! Part 2!_**

**_"_**FIRE MIRAGE!" Ussop yelled as he pulled back the sling and relased several pods of gas and fire filled pods. The fake Brooke was already staggering from fatigue. It was something the real Brooke would rarely experience, Ussop noted. The fire surrounded Ussops opponent, and he quickly pulled another pod from his bag. This one he couldn't call out, because he had not yet found a name for it. He didn't think he would have had to use it so soon, but he was quickly running out of ways he could destroy a skeleton. As he placed the black pod into his sling, he aimed for the exhaused skeletons face, and pulled back. _Damn it! _Ussop cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as he released the shot. He hadn't had to fight a crew member since his battle with Luffy. And it was something he would have perferred to forget by now. He heard the pod make contact with its opponent, and then he turned away from the blazing scene as he heard the screams beginning. Ussop looked around the open plain they were standing in and cursed again as he rolled another black pod in his hand. _Acidic Scream_. He thought quietly. It was not an impressive name, but what else could he use to name a pod which melted the bones in your body. He didn't turn around, until he heard the screams subside, and when he did turn around he saw that in the midst of the firey ring there was small pile of ash. A remnant of where the fake Brooke had stood. As he turned away once again and began to walk through the open field, shivers ran up his spine. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed as he ran through the jungle, "ZORO WHERE ARE YOU?"

If what he had guessed was right based on what Franky, or Ol Brik, or whoever was taking Frankys form had said, there was only one person who could help him save the rest of the crew.

"ZORO! DAMN IT ZORO WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Zoro stood still in the middle of clearing of the jungle, breathing heavily. His opponent had already switched to Second Gear, and was moving faster than he had ever seen before...but now the fake Luffy was hiding.

_Come on you impersenating bastard._ Zoro thought angrily as he circled slowly, holding his swords firmly in his hands and teeth. Then it came the sound of Luffys voice was echoing through the forest. He immediately stood on his guard, his eyes darting from side to side. Where was he?

"ZORO! DAMN IT ZORO WHERE ARE YOU?"

Zoro furrowed his brow as he heard this. Why was the fake Luffy looking for _him? _Wasn't he the one who hid in the first place? He could hear through the ruckus in the trees that Luffy was coming closer and closer. Until finally he saw him burst through the trees on the other side of the clearing. The expression on Luffys face was that off shock, relief, and utter joy as he saw his First Mate standing there. Zoro on the other hand stood perplexed as it dawned on him. This was the...real Luffy?

"C-captain-san?" Zoro began, slowly removing his sword from his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

"Zoroooooo~~~" Luffy slurred as his distraction with seeing his crew mate had let the sea stone take effect on him once more, "Heeelp mee!"

Zoro stood still for a moment longer before he quickly rushed to his Captain. This was surely the real Luffy, for why would the fake Luffy be in chains. With a few swift movements the chains were laying loosely around him and he yelled out in joy jumping up and down. For a moment they forgot completely about the other Luffy who was somewhere in the jungle around them. Once Luffy had celebrated for a little while he calmed down and waited for Zoro to take a seat beside him on the jungle floor. To any other crew this would be absolutely ridiculous to leave themselves completely open to an attack, however this was the Straw Hat Crew and...well this was Zoro and Luffy.

"Why are you out here?" Zoro asked casually removing the bandana from his head, "And where is your hat?"

Luffy's eyes widened and he panicked, "MY HAT! ZORO!" he felt his head, "MY HAT'S GONE!"

"Idiot," Zoro laughed, "You just noticed that now?"

"OH!" Luffy suddenly straightened up again, "Zoro! I have something to tell you!"

"Mm, what is it?" Zoro replied, slightly suprised that his Captain was overlooking the absence of his hat.

"You have to kill yourself," Luffy said with a smile.

"EH?" Zoro backed up slightly, "Right now?"

"You have to go find your other self and kill them, otherwise whoever your facing will die."

"Do you know who I'm facing?"

Luffy shook his head, "Zoro, who are you fighting now?"

"Now that you mention it," Zoro answered, finally remembering why he was sitting in the jungle, "I'm fighting you right now."

Luffy smiled deviously, "Great! Now I can kick my ass without having to look too far!"

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he watched his Captain laughing, How in the world had Luffy figured all of this out?

"Are you going to be able to find yourself?" Luffy then asked, breaking Zoro out of his confusion.

"Yes," Zoro snapped in annoyance, still sensitive about his sense of direction.

"Then you should go now," Luffy was standing up and dusting his pants off, "I can hear my other heartbeat. Its coming closer."

Zoro slowly sheathed his swords, and without another thought turned to run into the forest.

"Oh and Zoro!" Luffy called as he stood ready to go into Second Gear, "You're fighting Nami, so hurry up."

Zoro looked back at his Captain in shock, how had he kept so calm the entire time? For the first time Zoro saw how much Luffy had truly changed, and he gritted his teeth as he turned back toward the forest. Zoro never ran as fast as he did in this moment, nor did he ever feel such an intense desire to fight for his crew, as he did now.

* * *

Nami found herself hiding behind another massive tree, keeping as quiet as she could.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to hurt you?" she heard Zoro's voice taunt.

Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest and every step Zoro took caused her to panic even further.

"I won't need to hurt you anyway, will... Captain! What are you doing here?"

"There's been a change of plans."

The sound of Ol Briks rumbling voice caused Namis knees to buckle and she nearly swallowed her tongue as she withheld a scream. Surely she was going to die now!

"What happened?"

"It seems as if the skeleton man was defeated by his comrad before he could finish off the girl. Where is she now?"

Zoro sounded confused and angry, "She somewhere in there."

There was silence for a moment, and Nami could nearly see a bright light in her future as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Even if she hears us it doesnt make a difference, can you kill her within the hour?"

_EH?_

_"_Within the minute, Captain."

"When you've finished with this one go and find the Long-nosed fellow. I was hoping I wouldn't have had to kill him. But since he doesn't have a copy, and he didn't loose the match with the skeleton man he'll have to be the only one who dies here."

_Ussop! _Nami panicked. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes.

"What about that blue haired machine?" Zoro's voice was filled with disgust.

"It's a pity, he was especially hard to copy, but it seems that he died at the bridge."

_FRANKY! How many of us are left?_ Nami felt as if her heart was being ripped into shreds. Where was Luffy?

"Pathetic." Zoro scoffed.

"Indeed. Don't fret though, the only ones left are yourself, the Long-nosed fellow and their blasted Captain."

Nami struggled to grasp the reailty of things as she held back an unexpected wave of nausea. They weren't counting her, because she would be dead "within the minute" as the fake Zoro had so cruelly stated. What was she going to do?

"Is that all then, Captain?" Zoro asked, and Nami could hear that he was unsheathing his swords.

"Yes, that is all. You may return to what you were doing."

_So casual!_ Nami half fumed, half sobbed. This was the end for her...and she hadn't even had the chance to tell Luffy openly about her feelings ...

"Alright you little red-headed vixen. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

She held back vomit as she heard Zoro speaking this way. Would she really have to die by his hand?

* * *

Zoro could feel the adrenilen rushing through his veins as he plowed through the jungle toward his other self. Where was Robin? Surely she had won her battles...

He shook his head, there was no time to doubt her or her abilites. Of course this was the moment he had to have faith in his crew more than ever. As he made his way through the jungle he heard a steady pounding in his head. This was most likely what Luffy had been talking about, the sound of his other heartbeat. It was eerie hearing his heartbeat so clearly in his head. The sound was becoming overwhelming and he could feel it accelerating. _Oh no_...

This meant that the other Zoro was on the move. Then he heard it, the sound that nearly ripped his heart out of his chest. Namis scream echoed throughout the forest, followed by the sound of a tree crushing against the other plants as it fell.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed as she ran away from the falling tree.

"Found you!" Zoro laughed evily, chasing her into the opening of the jungle.

"NOOOOO!" Nami screamed running wildly toward the other side of the clearing. Her eyes were closed and she nearly died on the spot as she heard his footsteps advancing behind her. Suddenly she heard him skid to a halt, and her eyes flashed open as she looked behind her. The fake Zoro was looking past her in horror, and his eyes were filled with rage and fear. _Great! I'm probably running towards a monster._ Nami thought, but she didn't slow her pace, being eaten by a beast was probably better than being killed by her friend. However what she saw when she turned around shocked her even more than the sight of a beast would. Another Zoro stood at the edge of the forest, this one with his bandana wrapped around his arm, and his swords in their sheaths. His face was filled with relief and confusion. And Nami felt her feet running faster beneath her. This was the real Zoro. It had to be.

Zoro stood frozen as he watched Nami toward him. She was alive. The scream he had heard before, had nearly convinced him otherwise but as she approached him closer, he could see the tears running down her face and scratches and bruises on her proved that she was indeed alive. Nami crashed against him, hugging him tightly and she wrapped every available limb she had around him causing him to stagger slightly.

"Zooooooooooroooooooooooooo!" she sobbed, as she hugged him. Relief flooded Zoro as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank God." he mumbled, as his heartbeat finally calmed. Finally she released him but he held her at arms lenghth checking her wounds, "Are you alright? Why did you scream? Why aren't you saying anything you idiot?"

He looked up at her face and then blushed brightly as he saw her staring at him with wide eyes, "What?" he snapped. His sharp tone brought her back ot reality and she shook her head. She looked like a small child, with tears in her eyes and her lip quivering, "I-I thought I was going to die."

Even though it was strange seeing Nami like this, Zoro could see there was real fear in her eyes.

He sighed and patted her head, "Don't worry about it Nami. I'm here now. Luffy sent me here."

Nami nodded and fellt that for the first time she felt true relief. Then it registered. What he had just said about Luffy.

"You saw Luffy?" she said, smiling widely. Zoro didn't smile, remembering the situation in which he had left Luffy and slowly Nami lost her smile.

"He's fighting himself right now." Zoro answered solemnly.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?" He heard himself roar in the distance.

"He's fighting himself?" Nami asked, horrified, "But...how?"

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I can't explain now, but I need you to stay hidden for the next couple of minutes."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Nami saw the real Zoro twitch slightly in annoyance, but he kept talking, "I need you to hide, and don't come out no matter what you hear."

"Zoro...don't tell me you're planning to..._Zoro_ you can't!"

"I have to. Captains orders."

"Luffy did? Wait...no, Zoro I can't let you kill yourself."

"YOU IDIOTS! I SAID I WAS TA-"

"One more word out of you, and I slit your throat where you stand."

Nami gulped as Zoro silenced his other self. The glare he was giving at the moment would be enough to sillence anyone...even his other self.

"This is a test of our crew." Zoro continued, "A _real_ test."

"Well then...what...what do I do?"

"Find yourself." Zoro answered, "Luffy wouldn't have wanted me to let you do that, but I have a feeling it's the only way we can win this."

"Yosh!" Nami answerd, finding a new determination in herself. She glanced back at the other Zoro, "But Zoro...will you be okay?"

Zoro looked at the other Zoro as well, "Look closely Nami. He only is at half the strenghth level I am." Zoro slowly untied his bandana, and tightened it around his head, "Oh and Nami. Go back to wherever you woke up...Luffy is missing his hat."

Blushing lightly Nami nodded and began to run toward the forest. As she looked back again to see the other Zoro, she gasped. The other Zoro did not have the scar on his eye. This only slightly comforted Nami. If they were all at the level they had been before they were seperated, then how long had Ol Brik been watching them?

"You actually think I'm going to just let her escape?" The other Zoro laughed, he had only taken one step forward when he found himself flat on his back with a sword pointed to his throat.

"Shut up. Seeing these pathetic copies of ourselves makes me sick to my stomach."

The other Zoro gulped, as he struggled beneath the weight of Zoros one arm, "I won't even get to use a technique on myself. How sad."

"You're only killing yourself!" the other Zoro cried out desperately, "You'll die to!"

Zoro smiled darkly, causing the other Zoro to writhe in fear, "At least Ol Brik made our copies smart. Even if he failed to copy our spirit."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED HELP! lol Thank you.


	21. Finding Ussop

_Previously in Captain Luffy and his Navigator..._

The rest of the crew has been defeated. Now only the original four have survived, but not for long it seems. Ussop is left without a copy, so Ol Brik is determined to kill him and Zoro and Luffy are facing themselves. Nami has now set off to find herself and Luffy's hat. Now that the first test is coming to a close Ol Brik is becoming desperate and the crew is quickly losing hope.

* * *

Chapter 17

Finding Ussop

Nami could hear her heart pounding in her head as she ran through the jungle in the direction she had come. Even if it seemed cowardly she didn't want to hear the sound of Zoro's screams. For some reason even Luffy's screams didn't scare her as much as Zoro's. Luffy's affected her more, but she felt that if she heard Zoro scream out, whatever he was facing would be too much for any other human being in the world. She barely felt the dirt and rocks beneath her hands as she met the cliff she had fallen off of before. Pure fear and adrenilen flooded through her veins and she couldn't even feel her aching arms and the cuts that were quickly forming all over her body. Before she had even blinked she found herself on top of the cliff. It was then that she felt all of the soreness and aching of running through the forest. All at once it hit her, and she staggered foreward, falling on her face.

"Damn it," she grumbled, as she scraped her chin and face, "Don't stop now, Nami.

Slowly she forced herself to stand up, and she felt that her legs were about to collapse beneath her, and even her vision blurred slightly. She could see only the outline of objects, and every discoloration of a blob caused her to jump and prepare to fight. It was eerily quiet up here, and the prison cell she had broken out of was a single grey blob with a great black hollow in it. She mumbled encouragements to herself as she staggered toward it. She had to find Luffy's hat, no matter what.

Soon Nami found herself able to touch the gray blob and found that it was indeed the concrete wall she had felt earlier. She felt her way around the wall until she reached the black blob, where the wall ended. As her hand slid into the cool darkness she screamed and jumped back, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Her hands and legs where shaking, and for the first time since they had been seperated she felt completely and utterly hopeless. _Luffy, please be okay._ She thought desperately.

A strong gust of wind blew through the grass surrounding her, causing her to jump and scream once more as it tickled her arms. Feeling weak and stupid as well as afraid she collapsed onto her knees and stared at the dark hole she was facing. What would she do now? It was only when a small drop landed on her leg that she realized she was crying, and she slowly reached up to wipe it away but was shocked to feel that the wind itself seemed to be carrying her tears with it as they fell from her chin. The wind was wiping the tears from her face and dusting the dirt from her clothes. She sighed and tilted her head back allowing the wind to blow through her hair, finally she whispered it allowed as if the message could be carried across the wind, "Luffy, I love you."

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt something lightly bump into her knees. Slowly she looked back toward the hole and to her shock she saw that sitting before her was the Straw Hat. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. Amazed that it was still in one piece. She traced the edge of the hat and the places where she had stitched it for Luffy when they first met. As she dusted it off, something happened that gave her the most immense yet inexplicable feeling of sadness she had ever felt, she saw that a small bit of ash fell from the hat and drifted off into the wind.

* * *

Water droplets fell silently against the floor of the dark and moss covered cave. It sat at the edge of the island facing outward toward the great vast ocean. Ol Brik sat at the edge of the cave, with his feet hanging over the water which was crashing against the black wall of the water worn mountain. He let out a long sigh as he stared out into the Ocean of Darkness. He tapped his dirt filled fingernails against the cave floor nervously. The truth of the matter was that no Pirate Crew had been to the realm between the One Piece and the rest of the pirate world since Gol D. Roger. When the infamous pirate had made his way through the series of tests he lost one crew member each time, until they had all been killed. This was the pirates first crew ofcourse, and when he had come back he had already made a pact with Ol Brik and passed through safely. This pact ofcourse was made on the foundation of the immense amount of treasure which he was going to hide on the other side.

Ol Brik had never doubted his own power, nor his own ability but... this Captain Luffy character had figured out the first test...

He shook he head, chasing the idea from his mind. There was no way this boy would make it through, not with his whole crew. Just as this thought occured, Ol Brik froze in shock as he looked into the horizon and yet another ships sail.

"What the hell is wrong with today?"

He raised his hand and prepared to call forth the sea monster in the cape of the island, but something made him hesitate. If he let these people stay as well, it would be and almost guaranteed victory on his end. Sitting back he allowed the ship to draw closer to the island, when they were of no more use he would send them back to the ocean, but for now he could set them against the Straw Hat crew. Smiling slightly he leaned back onto his hands, at ease once more. Even if the long nosed pirate survived this test, there would be know what that he could survive the one to come. And if the next test was not passed the Straw Hat crew would have no chance of survival.

* * *

"Ow!" For the third time Nami pricked herself on the thorny foliage of the jungle and found herself leaving a small trail of blood on the trees behind her.

After a while of walking through the forest Nami had realized that she in fact had not been bothered by the fact that she was stuck in the jungle, what bothered her the most was the fact that she could hear no sound of any form of life around her in said jungle. Even the sound of a deadly beast approaching her would have given the poor Navigator some level of comfort. She found that every once in a while she would change the speed at which she was walking and then tire of the fast pace because it seemed she was going nowhere. In fact at this point Nami was beginning to count out each of the steps she took as she took them, and calculate the distance she went between her slow strides and fast strides. Nami became _so_ engulfed in this even, that she failed to hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching her from directly in front of her. It was only when she found her self lying once more on her back, with a bruise on her forehead where that she noticed that someone was there.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she mumbled rubbing her forehead, "What in the world did I-?" expecting to see a tree she looked up and what met her eyes caused her to go silent instead of screaming as usually would.

A bushy haird, disshevled looking Long-Nosed sharp shooter stood before her, wearing only thick black pants, boots and his signature goggles over his head. He looked down at her suspisciously, "N-nami?"

She stared at him for a moment, and stood up slowly adjusting the Straw Hat on her head as she saw that he had scratches all over his chest and arms a few of them deeper than others. Finally she found her voice, "Ussop."

"Nami!" Ussop smiled, lifting her up before hugging her tightly, "Finally, a familiar face that isn't trying to kill me!"

Nami allowed herslef to be hugged since Ussop had unintentionally pinned her arms against her sides. She swore that there had never been so much hugging as there was today as he finally set her down again, "What happened?" he asked her, checking her for wounds just as Zoro had..._Zoro..._ she thought sadly and she found that tears had once again filled her eyes.

"U-Ussop," she said again as her voice quivered, "You're alive."

She fell forward hugging him and repeated it over and over again. Ussop, completely perplexed hugged her back, patting her back slightly awkwardly as he attempted to speak words of comfort, "It's alright Nami, it's alright, ofcourse I'm alive. You are to. We're both alive, we'll both be fine. It's okay."

She released him finally. _Why are you crying so much? Idiot!_ she scolded herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "U-ussop," she sniffled, "Zoro...Zoro he f-fought the other one and...Usasdglkh," she found that once she began to say it allowed again she couldn't bring herself to explain it thoroughly, "A-and...then, and then...Luuuuufffyyy!"

Ussop, sensing that this was going to take a while, nodded before turning around and bending down, "Yosh, get on." He said putting his hands behind his back, preparing to carry her.

Nami, hesitantly at first, got onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrying her face in his hair.

"Oi, oi, don't get boogers in my hair," he grumbled half-jokingly. She punched her shoulder, her face still in his hair.

"Baka!"

As Ussop looked up into the sky he saw that the sun was close to setting and he shivered slightly to think of what troubles could come about at night, "Nami."

"Mm."

"We're going to find someplace to rest for tonight. In the morning tell me everything."

"Mm."

Ussop trudged through the jungle until he found the root of a giant tree with an opening large enough for a human to fit into. Gently setting Nami down outside of the opening, he slid inside to make sure it was safe and then led her inside by her hand. He could feel through her cold clamy hand that her heart was still racing a million beats per minute. He made a bed of moss and allowed her lay down first as he sat at the entrance, looking out into the now dark night. As he stared out into the darkness and finally heard Namis even breathing he stole a glance at the Straw Hat gripped against her chest.

"Where in the world are you, Captain?" he said quietly.

* * *

A/N: THIS ONE IS SHORT. READ AND REVIEW!

UP NEXT: Suprising New Guests & Nami's Straw Hat


	22. Suprising New Guests

_Previously…_

Water droplets fell silently against the floor of the dark and moss covered cave. It sat at the edge of the island facing outward toward the great vast ocean. Ol Brik sat at the edge of the cave, with his feet hanging over the water which was crashing against the black wall of the water worn mountain. He let out a long sigh as he stared out into the Ocean of Darkness. He tapped his dirt filled fingernails against the cave floor nervously. The truth of the matter was that no Pirate Crew had been to the realm between the One Piece and the rest of the pirate world since Gol D. Roger. When the infamous pirate had made his way through the series of tests he lost one crew member each time, until they had all been killed. This was the pirates first crew ofcourse, and when he had come back he had already made a pact with Ol Brik and passed through safely. This pact ofcourse was made on the foundation of the immense amount of treasure which he was going to hide on the other side.

Ol Brik had never doubted his own power, nor his own ability but... this Captain Luffy character had figured out the first test...

He shook he head, chasing the idea from his mind. There was no way this boy would make it through, not with his whole crew. Just as this thought occured, Ol Brik froze in shock as he looked into the horizon and yet another ships sail.

"What the hell is wrong with today?"

He raised his hand and prepared to call forth the sea monster in the cape of the island, but something made him hesitate. In the distance coming from the mist, a broken down Marine ship was drifting toward the island. If he let these people stay as well, it would be an almost guaranteed victory on his end. Sitting back he allowed the ship to draw closer to the island. When they were of no more use he could send them back to the ocean, but for now he would set them against the Straw Hat crew. Even if the Straw Hat crew had grown stronger than Marines, it would be less to do for Ol Brik of the Straw Hat Crew defeated these unexpected visitors. Smiling slightly he leaned back onto his hands, at ease once more. Even if the long nosed pirate survived this test, there was little chance of survival in the test to come. And if this next test was not passed the Straw Hat crew would have no chance of survival.

"Allright Roger," Ol Brik growled to himself, "Let's see the will of D. through this next generation."

**Chapter 18  
Suprising New Guests**

Nami sat bolt upright, awakening in the middle of the night to the feeling of something crawling up her arm. She screamed loudly and scrambled as far away from the bed of moss as she could. Once again, she found herself running into Ussop, whom was currently guarding the entrance to the space under the tree they were hiding under. As she bumped into him she realized she woke him up from a deep sleep.

"USSOP RUBBER BAND OF DOOOOOOM!" He screamed out pulling out a rubberband from his back and shooting it into the dark night.

"You still use that?" Nami asked, forgetting her fright.

"Ofcourse I do!" Ussop defended, "Look what you made me do, I lost a perfectly good rubberband!"

Nami giggled slightly as she took a seat beside Ussop next the giant tree root.

"Why did _you_ scream?" he asked

Nami looked back into the dim area beneath the tree root and saw that there was only a bed of moss there, she shook her head in embarrasment,"I...forgot where I was."

Ussop, only because he was tired, believed her and nodded while yawning, "I wish I could."

Nami sat silently for a while before the realization hit her..._Where **were** they?_

_"_Ne, Ussop... do you know where we are?"

Ussop opened his mouth to answer her as if he knew the answer but then shut his mouth immediately and shook his head, "I feel like I'm going to wake up on the Sunny and realize this is all just a dream."

Nami nodded in agreement, and then...silence was more.

"What kind of place is this anyway?" Nami finally yelled in frustration, "I haven't seen _one _animal!"

As if on queue above them the tree branches rustled violently. Nami and Ussop quickly dove under the tree roots, peeking betweeen them out into the moonlit jungle. Nami was breathing heavily and she realized as she adjusted herself to become comfortable that her hand touched the edge of the Straw Hat. Immediately she put it back on her head, and held it tightly there. It was the last thing she had of Luffys.

"I thought you said there aren't any animals," Ussop whispered.

"There isn't!" Nami snapped.

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry," she whispered back.

Ussop's eyes shiften backward and forward as he attempted to think of a solution to this problem...and what this problem even was. Then he finally remembered earlier when Nami had been trying to tell him something, he turned to her quickly, "Oi, Nami, where are Luffy and Zoro?"

Nami felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart when she heard their names. She flinched, giving Ussop a guilty look in reply, a look that apologized for not having told him earlier. Ussop stared at her in disbelief, "W-wait wait...what does that mean? Don't just stare at me what does that mean?"

"Zoro and L-luffy already went against themselves."

"I don't understand, if they defeated themselves than why aren't they here?"

_Did he really not know?_ She spoke cautiously, and slowly. "If the copies die, we die."

"That is correeeeeecttt~~~" An eerie voice sang from the entrance.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nami and Ussop hugged each other, backing away from the entrance where a silhouette stood. They released each other when they were far enough away, slightly annoyed that they seemed to be reverting to their old way of responding to fear.

The voice spoke again, "Well...almost. I see you made it out of the fight with the swordsman, Nami-chwan."

"You were going to fight Zoro?" Ussop asked incredulously.

Nami nodded, keeping her eyes on the other version of herself. She could see even now that they were different because the sillouhette had shorter hair than Nami did now, and it wasn't wearing Luffys Straw Hat.

"How did you find us?" Ussop asked, pulling his sling from his bag.

"Really, you'd think you would've figured that out by now. Of course we will always be able to find our originals," fake Nami sneered.

Nami was sweating profusely now...she was going to have to kill herself...

"Then my copy is somewhere out there?" Ussop asked, then he chuckled slightly, "Though if it's the old me I don't think it'll be too difficult to defeat him."

"You don't have a copy," both Nami's spoke at the same time.

Ussop frowned, looking between the two. Nami couldn't see her other selfs eyes but she glared intensely into the shadow.

"I don't?"

The other Nami laughed evily, "Nope. Ol Brik is going to get you himself."

Ussop gulped, turning toward Nami, "WHAT?"

Nami didn't look at him, she was slowly assembling her weather stick, keeping her eyes on the other Nami, "Ussop. It's been a couple years since we were split up...I know how strong you are so I know you can do this."

"Nami, you aren't thinking of..."

"I'm going to kill myself." The words sounded almost comical coming out of her mouth, especially with such determination.

"Nami you can't do that!"

"Then could you kill both me, and my copy?" Nami challenged, looking over at Ussop finally.

He was sweating, and his eyes were filled with apprehension and confusion. He didn't answer her.

"Exactly."

Ussop opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Nami shouted, "Hurricane Tempo!"

A great burst of air camp from the edge of the rod, a burst so strong that the other Nami and Ussop went flying in opposite directions. It was so strong in fact that the tree became uprooted.

Nami stood in a bubble of rotating air which had protected her, protected from her own attack. As soon as she saw that Ussop had been blown far enough away she set off running in the direction the other Nami was, not wanting to have to say goodbye to another crewmate.

To her great suprise she didn't have to run far to reach the end of the jungle and she found herself near the edge of cliff which over looked the water. As she looked closer she saw that the other Nami was clawing her way up the side of the cliff looking savage and flustered. Nami half wished she had just fallen off the side of the cliff to make things easier for her.

"YOU!" the other Nami roared, "Cheap trick!"

Nami smirked, "I'm a pirate what can I say? Heat tempo!" Nami swung the weather rod around her head allowing red bubbles to form in rapid succession, "Cold tempo!" she called again and blue bubbles joined the red ones.

The other Nami scoffed, "I know that one, idiot. Remember, I'm you."

Nami smiled slightly, "You've never seen it like this before."

Soon a great black cloud had formed over Namis head and it was becoming more and more volitile by the second, "Don't act like I don't have attacks of my own!" The other Nami called forming the same black cloud over her head, granted hers was smaller but the idea was the same. Nami stood ready to attack and watched as the other Nami braced herself as well, they were both silent, waiting for the other to make a move.

And then the skies were filled with light as bolts of lightning met with each other and crashed against one another illuminating the ocean and the jungle around them. Little did they know that below them, floating just beyond the cliffs edge was a ship that was going to present another kind of lights show.

* * *

While Ol Brik had allowed the old Marine ship to pass through the boundaries, he had failed to recognize that the sail which bore the sign of the blue seagull was ripped and worse for wear. He had also failed to realize, in his haste to rid the crew of at least one member, that upon the ship the Marines that where heading toward his island where not prepared to attack in the least. Well they were prepared to attack, but not in the sense that Ol Brik had hoped they were.

All that were left on this nearly destroyed ship were two people. The Captain of the ship, who had nothing more than a broken down den-den mushi clutched in his hand, and his first mate who was clinging onto a camera for dear life. The original crew of this ship had numbered 57, and all of them had set off from Marine Headquarters after the Straw Hat Crew to update the wanted posters of the members. The two marines still surviving had been following the crew since before their separation two years ago, attempting to keep their seemingly constant change in appearance. Their ship was proof of their following the Straw Hat crew through every journey they had, had thus far. They had even gone through the trouble of putting a tracking device on their ship while it was docked, and had followed them above the surface during their journey to Fishman Island. In doing so they had failed on several occasions to get clear pictures of any of the crew members. The only picture they had managed to capture which was decently menacing was that of Tony-Tony Chopper in his final stage of transformation just before the crew had been separated.

Having sent that picture to headquarters this ship was assigned to follow the crew. Not only to capture new wanted poster pictures but also to inform the Marines of the position of the Straw Hat Crew at all times. Being marines, these two had painstakingly followed the Straw Hat crew with intense dedication. The Captain a scrawny man with a greying beard that reached his knees stood tall once he saw that their was an island in sight. He turned to his first mate, a burly marine with scars all over his body and a crazed expression on his face as he clutched the camera.

"Look Polda, we may finally be able to rest for a while."

Polda stared blankly at the Captain for a moment before stumbling toward the front of the boat. He stared down into the dark water, as his hopelessness was almost four times as much as it had been before. As his eyes glazed over and he remembered the years and years they had followed the Straw Hat Crew.

"Maybe we should just rest for good?" Polda suggested, "We've already come this far..."

"What was that?" The Captain called from across the boat, since throughout their journey in the see he had met many loud cannons and fires that had caused him to nearly lose his hearing.

"I said," Polda repeated turning arount with a shadow covering his eyes, "I think that maybe we should just...rest here for g-" A loud ground shaking rumble of thunder filled the air and silenced the rest of Poldas sentence. Upon seeing the face of his Captain fill with awe and fear, Polda spun around and looked back toward the island. There above the corner of the island, floating just above a cliff was a massive cloud of black and grey. He could feel the energy from the lightning within the cloud from where he stood, and he was beginning to shake with anticipation. His Captain who had stumbled forward was leaning on him, gripping his shoulder.

"Will you look at that?" the Captain said in awe, staring at the trademark cloud of thunder and lighting.

"They really have grown stronger," Polda stated. A little spark ignited inside him as he saw the cloud growing in size. The Straw Hat Crew were here, and they were nearby. If anything, on this last mission he and the Captain would be able to capture an updated picture of the infamous Navigator in the midst of fighting.

"ONWARD!" The Captain roared unexpectedly, running with a suprising amount of energy toward the middle of the ship so he could steer it.

"Ay ay Captain!" Polda answered, saluting him with tears in his eyes. He realeased the sails, and even though they did not move any faster than they had before, the Captain and Polda were on the move again. They were heading toward the goal they had been reaching toward for these past two years: the best pictures of the Straw Hat Crew.

* * *

PLEASE R&R


	23. Nami Defeated

Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Previously ..._

_Ussop and Nami are facing against the other Nami. All of the Straw Hat Pirates except for these two have been defeated or defeated themselves, and there is a suprising arrival of a pair of Marines whose mission is to capture pictures of the Straw Hat Crew in their battles and provide the world with updated photos of the most dangerous and powerful pirates. The two Marines, Polda and Captain Fier (A/N: I failed to mention that in the last chapter sorry. lol) have been chasing after the Straw Hat Crew for two years and have finally caught up with them._

* * *

Chapter 19

Nami Defeated  
New Mission for the Marines

The sea was calm, and there was no wind in this sea. Yet Captain Fier and Polda stood tall on the deck as they slowly drifted toward shore, watching the black cloud grow larger and larger.

"We're not going to make it in time!" Captain Fier shouted down to Polda.

"We'll get it somehow!" Polda responded, staggering to the edge of the boat again and leaning agianst the railing. He held the camera up to his eye and focused toward the cliff where the cloud was forming. At first all her could see was the black and grey cloud with the occasional flicker of light. However when he slowly moved the camera down he saw what he had been hoping for. A flash of red hair came in and out of sight.

"I see them!" he shouted happily, and Captain Fier smiled widely steering toward the cliff more, even though it made little difference with the severe lack of wind.

He strained his eyes as he watched the cliff side. Again he saw a flash of red hair and he focused the camera in closer. What he saw next however, preplexed him more than any of the bizarre things he had seen in his journey following the Straw Hats. Slowly he lowered the camera from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Captain Fier shouted in frustration, "Take the picture!"

Slowly Polda turned around and looked at the Captain, pointing back toward the cliff, "Theres...There's two..."

"There's what?" Captain Fier shouted, leaning foward and cupping his ear with his hand so he could hear better.

"THERE'S TWO NAVIGATORS!" Polda shouted as loud as he could. Only when he shouted another sound of thunder rang through the air. Captain Fier abandoned steering the ship and instead ran toward Polda, crashing into him as he snatched the camera from him and zoomed into the scene atop the cliff. His eyes widened, and he began to snap pictures rapidly. Polda watched him, perplexed, "What's going on?"

"You won't believe what's happening!" Captain Fier shouted excitedly.

"No, I won't! Unless you tell me!" Polda shouted back, running back toward where the Captain had been steering the ship before. He quickly snatched the binoculars and held them up to his eyes. The sight that met his eyes, left him awestruck. It was a beautiful shot that no other person would be able to capture again.

* * *

Ussop felt the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed against a tree a hundred feet away from where Nami was fighting. Or where she should be fighting. Panicked he shakily rose to his feet and back in the direction he had flown moving the branches out of his way as he ran frantically. He could still hear the rumbles of thuner, and he pushed himself to run faster struggling to reach them in time to stop Nami. Surely there must be another way to end their fight!

Suddenly he broke out of the mess of trees and shrubbery. He felt his foot catch on a vine of some sort and cursed as he crashed into the ground. The vine seemed to be holding onto him as he kicked and struggled to get loose but couldn't make it budge. His attention was taken quickly away from the small vine however, when he looked up to see that the sky was becoming brighter around where Nami and her copy stood. Nami's copy was on her knees, having taken too many blows. Nami herself was shaking, barely standing as she held the weather stick over her head. Ussop was about to call out to her when the words were caught in his throat as he saw how strangely peaceful she looked. WAS SHE REALLY READY TO DIE?

Nami began to spin the weather rod with one arm and with the other she placed the Straw Hat firmly on her head. The air around her had begun to become heavier with static, and her long red hair seemed to have grown even longer and was flowing around her body. Ussop's jaw dropped. Her skin was beginning to glow and she looked almost angelic as the pressure in the air grew more and she began to float.

Her other copy was staring up at her in awe and horror, "What...wh-what _are_ you?"

Nami had now raised her rod high and on her face was such an expression of peace and determination that Ussop felt almost hypnotized. _What kind of powers had Nami really gained?_

_"_I am," Nami spoke every word softly, bringing the rod in front of her, "And will always be my Captains Navigator. _Air Typhoon._"

A small eerie smile appeared on her face as she looked down on her other copy and closed her eyes. Ussop barely heard the words before he felt himself being pulled forward by a great gust of air. Luckily the vine was still holding onto his foot, however he was clutching onto his pack and goggles with all his mights. His hair was yanked loose from what was tying it back and he struggled to spit hair from his mouth, and barely cleared his vision in time to see a strange flash coming from the ocean. He didn't have time to see if it was lighting or not before the wind pulling him in, began to blow him away.

Once again the vine saved him from being launched across the forest, and now the wind was blowing his thick mane of hair away from his face. He could see now that Nami was beginning to disappear slowly with her other copy. First her feet began to slowly turn to small balls of light, and then her legs. Ussop saw the strange flash again, and his attention was pulled from Nami toward the ocean. There were no storm clouds aside from Namis which was slowly disappearing. He frowned slightly in confusion, as he looked back toward Nami.

He gasped as he saw only her midsection, arms and head were still floating. She was smiling broadly, with her hand holding Luffys hat firmly in place and a proud look in her eyes. At that moment, Ussop decided that he would die nobly and with a smile, like the rest of his crew was willing to do.

Little did he know, that those two flashes he had seen were pictures. Pictures that were now being sent and printed all of the world to be flown to every country, and island proclaiming that the Straw Hat Crew was still alive and at large.

* * *

A/N: I know it's super short, but next chapter will start the next test, so STAY TUNED. :) R&R


	24. Let the Games Begin

Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Previously ..._

_Nami has just defeated her other self, and Ussop is left alone on the island. Little does he know, that his and Namis pictures have now been sent all over the world to be made into wanted posters! Captain Fier and Polda, have finally captured two recent photos of the Straw Hat Crew, so what will happen next?_

* * *

Chapter 20

Let the Games Begin

Once the winds had calmed and everything seemed to be normal again, Ussop fell to the ground in shock. Everyone was...gone. He stared at the spot where Nami had been floating moments before, hoping uselessly that she would come back. He was alone again. How could they have let this happen? The crew was already so much stronger, so how could they have allowed themselves to be separated again?

"Damn it!" He screamed, punching the ground, "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Ussop didn't even want to move from where he was, sprawled on the ground just beside the cliff. If he were to roll over, it would be a sure plummet into the sea. Maybe it would be better for him to just end his life in the sea. There was no point in going on if he couldn't be with them all. He rolled over onto his back, letting his arm and leg fall over the side of the cliff and stared up into the sky. It was a clear nights sky now, and if he were not in this situation he would have felt peaceful and calm. However the truth was that he was now alone, and hanging of the side of a cliff deciding between life and death. He shivered slightly...death? Was it really worth it to die, if everyone else was gone? Shouldn't he carry their legacy on? As the only surviving sharpshooter of the Straw Hat crew? Yes, that's what he should do.

"Looks like you're all alone now."

Ussop screamed loudly kicking in surprise so that he almost fell off the side of the cliff. His hand barely caught onto a root sticking out halfway down the cliff, "BAKA!" Ussop yelled up toward the top of the cliff, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Weren't you trying to die?" Ol Brik peeked over the side of the cliff, looking down at Ussop condescendingly.

Forgetting any fear Ussop would usually feel when seeing Ol Brik, all he felt was pure rage, "NOT BY YOUR HANDS!" He screamed, reaching up with his other hand to grab another root as he began to pull himself back up.

"Why do you keep trying? You're crew is gone."

"GONE! NOT DEAD!"

Ol Brik pursed his lips, clearly annoyed, "Why does everyone in your crew scream?"

"WE'LL SCREAM IF WE WANT TO!" Ussop roared, finally reaching the top of the cliff. He flipped back up over the edge of the cliff, centimeters from Ol Brik who had backed up a bit.

Ol Brik was glaring intensely down at him, and Ussop was breathing heavily as he attempted to stare him down as well.

"I could kill you now if I wanted to..."Ol Brik began.

"If you wanted to, you would've already."

"I could've wanted to wait."

"You wouldn't of."

"I could have..."

"Liar."

Slightly shocked by Ussops quick responses Ol Brik was silent. Ussop smirked, seeing his moment of brief weakness.

"Why do all of you so impudently fight?"

"We all have something to fight for."

Ol Briks eyes widened. As he was pulled back in his memories to a time before he had come to this island when he had met with a young man who had said those same words when protecting his Captain. His name was...

"Yassop." Ol Brik mumbled to himself.

It was Ussops turn to be shocked into silence.

Ol Brik smiled evilly, "Ah, now I know why you seemed so aggravatingly familiar."

"What? Why?" Ussop asked, seeming childish, and almost hopeful.

"You must be that mans son."

"What, what man? You met with my father?" Ussop began in excitement. He gripped the color of Ol Briks shirt, pulling him down with surprising strength to his level.

"You insolent..." Ol Brik began, pulling up again with much difficulty.

"Did you meet with my father or not?" Ussop demanded, pulling him down once more.

Ol Brik reaching a point of annoyance he had never been forced to reach before spat on Ussop, "I _killed_ him." The lie was a bit far fetched. He knew that. However what came after his lie was even more unbelievable. Ussop grabbed him by the throat lifting him up and slamming him into the ground.

"What did you say about my father?" He growled through gritted teeth. Ol Brik didn't answer him, as he was shocked of his strength.

"ANSWER ME!" Ussop roared picking him up and slamming into the ground once again. This woke both of them from their moments of shock and as Ussops eyes widened Ol Brik grabbed him by the throat and prepared to throw him. Ussop gripped Ol Briks wrist twisting it so that Ol Brik was forced to release him. Then he jumped back, getting as far away from Ol Brik as he could. Ol Brik raised himself shakily to his feet. Both he and Ussop knew that he was not shaking from weakness, but from rage.

"Look, _kid_!" Ol Brik spat, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Ussop laughed loudly, "You don't know what _you_ got yourself into."

Ol Briks blood began to boil, "Who do you think you are?"

Once again a smile spread across Ussops face, this one was bold and proud, "I am the sniper for the Straw Hat Crew. You think you've defeated us? You haven't even _scratched_ the surface of our strength!"

Ol Brik stared at him incredulously, as he felt his blood pressure rising steadily, "Oh, is that so?" he said clenching his fists, "You think you're strong?"

"I _know_ we're strong!"

"No, no. Do you really think that _you_ are strong?" Ol Brik asked patronizingly.

Ussop didn't answer him. _Where was this going?_

"Do you _really, really_ think you could defeat me?" Ol Brik sneered.

"For my Captain, and for my crew I can do anything." Ussop could see that Ol Brik had begun to shake once again with rage, and he smirked as he saw him struggling to fine something else to say.

"_Fine_," Ol Brik sneered, "Do you want to test your strength?"

"I'm pretty sure that we already have, and I think I won." Ussop chuckled, reaching into his back and extracting his sling and a few small marbles, "But we can try it again if you want to make sure you saw right, grandpa."

"You _little," _Ol Brik struggled to keep himself calm, the closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to waste my time fighting a weakling like you."

Ussop opened his mouth to reply but Ol Brik raised his voice and continued, "Let's test how strong your crew is."

This time Ussop just stared at him in confusion, "Didn't you already do that?"

"SHUT UP!" Ol Brik roared, surprising himself, and then gathering himself together.

Ussop attempted to withhold his laughter, upon seeing the giant man scare himself, "When I'm talking," Ol Brik continued, "You'll be quiet or I'll kill them all now."

Ussop covered his mouth with one hand and then crossed his heart with the other.

Ol Brik stared at him for a moment, how was it that this man could make him so furious, "I'm going to make you watch, each of your crew mates fail."

"What are you talking about?" Ussop questioned without thinking.

Ol Brik gritted his teeth, "It seems that the only way you'll shut up is if I show you."

Still perplexed Ussop had no chance to respond as Ol Brik was suddenly in front of him reaching toward his face. Suddenly all that he saw was black and vaguely felt as though he was falling.

* * *

Ussop was awakened by the pain of being thrown down onto a hard stone floor.

"Wake up," He heard Ol Brik grumble, "It won't take long for them to fail, I don't want you to miss it."

Attempting to blink the stars from his eyes, Ussop stumbled to his feet. He wasn't even fully sure of where he was, or why exactly he was there. Everything seemed like a dream, or rather a nightmare that he would soon be able to wake up from. He felt his shoulder being grabbed roughly then he was slammed down into a seat. As he finally was able to open his eyes he was blinded by the light in front of him.

He brought his arms up immediately to shield his eyes, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He complained, unsure if Ol Brik was even there anymore. Slowly he lowered his arms, and was shocked to see that there were eight large white orb like lights floating on front of him. He squinted, attempting to determine if they were lights, or fires. He reached toward one slowly and let his finger barely brush the surface. The light changed abruptly causing him to jump back and nearly fall out of his chair. The orb felt like the clouds in Skypeia, only they were more..square. Upon closer observation he saw that there was now a picture on the white cloud like material. Once again he squinted his eyes leaning forward. The scene was dark, and clearly in the middle of a jungle. Everything was green, and the only thing that stood out in the entire photo was a tiny patch of light green half way up a tree. Once he saw the tiny patch of light green Ussop could see that beneath it was another patch of white, and beneath that was a patch of dark green next to which there were three long different colored branches sticking out.

Then it it hit Ussop harder than a brick, "ZORO!" He yelled out as if Zoro would be able to hear him. What was he doing tied to a tree? He froze. _If Zoro was in this square then that meant that each of the other squares had everyone else! _He thought triumphantly. He began to touch each of the squares revealing similar scenes with each of his Crew Members inside. Chopper looked as if he were in a box of some kind. Sanji appeared to be hanging by his feet, but Ussop was unsure what was holding him up. Robin was behind bars chained to the wall by her hands and feet. Nami was lying on a rocky ground with vines holding her down. Franky was was tied to a massive pole, hanging over what appeared to be fire. Brooke was laying amongst other pieces of bone and skeleton. And finally there was Luffy, he seemed to have the most constraints. His whole body was covered in sea stone chains, and certain parts of his skin where nailed to a large stone wall. He was caged behind thick bars that where the size of everyone put together. Ussop stared at each of his crew mates, they were all beginning to wake up, and were struggling immediately against their bindings.

"Everyone!" Ussop yelled at the top of his lungs, but still no one seemed to hear him. However tears filled his eyes as he saw them all, they were all alive!

"Attention, attention." Ol Briks voice echoed throughout the island. Ussop flinched as it was loudest near him, but he could see that at least everyone else could hear it.

"It seems you've all successfully passed the first test. Congratulations." His voice was flat and dry as he spoke, as if it were troublesome to even half to speak to them, "This time, I think we'll play a game." There was a hint of amusement in his voice now, and Ussop watched as all of his crew members listened in angry silence, "I'm going to release four of you. Those four will have to rescue the other four."

"THERE ARE NINE MEMBERS IN MY CREW!" Ussop her Luffy roar.

Ol Brik laughed darkly, "Not anymore."

Ussop gulped, quickly he looked down at his body checking for damages. _Was he _planning_ on killing him?_

"You're little long-nosed friend is dead."

The words echoed through the island, lingering on the air and in Ussops mind. _WHAT? Am I dead? _Somehow the notion didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would have._  
_

"Let's see if you can save everyone else _Captain_ Luffy."

Luffy was clearly furious and Ussop could almost see the steam rising off of him.

Ol Brik chuckled darkly and then said four words that left all nine of the Straw Hat Crew shaking with adrenalin and anticipation.

"Let the games begin."


	25. Four Freed

Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Previously ..._

Ussop is being held captive by Ol Brik and being made to watch his crew members who are trapped all over the island struggle for their lives. Ol Brik has announced to the Straw Hat Crew that Ussop is dead, and that they will have to rescue each other.

* * *

Chapter 21

Four Freed

Ussop watched the screens in anticipation. If it had been any other time, and if he had not seen the extent of the powers of each of the crew members Ussop would have thought that the only way they could win was by freeing Zoro and Luffy. Of course if they wanted a guaranteed _easy_ win, that would be the way to go. However, he had never felt so much faith in his crew before now that they could pull through anything.

"Excited to see how it'll all turn out?" Ol Brik sneered into Ussops ear.

"GAHHH!" Ussop smacked Ol Briks face, falling to the ground beneath the screens, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT! PERVERT!"

Ol Brik looked as if a blood vessel was about to burst, "You little….!" He raised his hand to strike Ussop, but hesitated and calmed himself, "You'll get yours in a short while."

"My what?" Ussop was provoking him.

Ol Brik gritted his teeth and glared down at him, "_Shut_ up."

Ussop was about to shout back, but he saw that the screens above him had begun to move. He immediately scrambled to his feet, nearly knocking Ol Brik back as he turned to face the screens. Once they had finished drifting about Ussop stared at them in wonder. Truthfully there was only pairing that confused him, all the others seemed to make sense in a bizarre way.

"Ah," Ol Brik chimed in, "They have decided."

"What?"

"They've chosen who they're going to save?"

"_What?_" Ussop turned back toward the screens. One of each of these pairs was going to be freed?

Once again he stared at them, and his head tilted to the side. It made sense for Luffy and Nami to want to save each other. And it was understandable that Brooke and Franky had decided to save each other. However the last two pairs confused him thoroughly. Robin and Chopper had paired together and out of all people Sanji and Zoro had decided to rescue each other. What shocked him even more was the fact that the screens had begun to move again.

"What the hell?" Ussop and Ol Brik said aloud together. The pairings left both Chopper and Brooke unrescued, and Luffys screen was floating between them all, shaking slightly. Robin was in the midst of Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Nami and all of the screens had begun to shake.

"I thought you said they made up their minds!" Ussop shouted.

"Well this only detects who they're thinking about, I can't really control it." Ol Brik said, staring at the screens as well.

"Come on, get a hold of yourselves." Ussop mumbled, half to himself half to his crew.

Suddenly something in Luffys screen caught Ussops attention. Luffy appeared to be concentrating extremely hard, his face was red and sweating slightly and his body was shaking all over. He was shocked to hear an outcry from one of the other screens, and he looked over in time to see that Zoro had cut himself free. He was looking toward the sky, and he seemed to be concentrating even harder than Luffy was. Slowly his screen drifted toward the middle as well. One by one each of the crew members began to get the same expression on their faces. However Zoro was the only one who had cut himself free.

Once again the screens floated to be in their original formation. Ussop searched the frames frantically looking for a reason why all of them looked so concentrated. Finally one by one each of them stopped shaking, down until only Zoro and Luffy were left in the middle. After a little while even they stopped shaking, and Zoro looked up at the sky with a look of determination Ussop hadn't seen in a while.

Slowly the screens began to float towards one another again, and Ussop watched as the expected pairs made their ways toward each other.

Luffy moved to Nami.

Franky moved to Brooke.

Sanji moved toward Chopper, only his screen was still twitching slightly.

And finally Zoro moved toward Robin.

"All right then," Ol Brik stated dryly, "That was annoyingly more complicated that it was supposed to be."

Ussop didn't answer him; his eyes were still glued to the screens where he was watching his friends carefully. What in the world had just happened?

Then he heard Ol Briks fingers snap behind him. All of a sudden he watched as one person from each pairing was freed. Nami, Sanji, and Franky were released from their bindings. Zoro stood freed as well and Ussop couldn't help but admire his strength even now.

"Alright then," Ol Brik sneered, "Now the fun can _really_ begin."

"What the hell?" Ussop said raising his eyebrow toward Ol Brik, "You are seriously twisted."

This time Ol Brik seemed unphased by Ussops remark as his eyes were glued to the screens, and a devilish smirk was plastered on to his face.

Ussop had a horrible feeling about this, he once again looked at Luffy who had not been freed but was still struggling against his binds. He was beginning to shake again as if the strain of trying to escape with a combination of the sea stones was becoming too much for him to bear.

_Be strong Captain_, Ussop thought desperately, wishing Luffy could hear him.

_Thank you, Ussop._ The shock of hearing Luffys voice in his head caused Ussop to fall back to the ground, _Don't worry as soon as we find everyone I'm coming to get you. _Ussop could do nothing but stare, flabbergasted, at his Captain. He didn't know if the fact that Luffys voice was in his head scared him more, or the fact that his voice was so calm and soothing.

Okay, okay focus Ussop! Ussop told himself frantically. Calm down and concentrate!

_Is this what you were doing with the rest of the crew?_ Ussop thought.

**_Yes._**

_But…how?_

**_I don't have much time to explain, I've already used up a lot of my energy talking to the everyone. I just need to know one thing. How much time to we have?_**

Ussop looked up at the screens, and then at Ol Brik who was still staring intensely at each of the crew.

_I don't…_

Ussop was unable to finish his thought, as he saw Ol Briks smile widening. A sour feeling filled his stomach as he watched the ground at Luffys feet falling, and saw a brick wall circling him. Below him sea water was quickly filling the ditch which would be filled within the hour.

"NO!" Ussop yelled aloud, "What're you thinking?"

Ol Brik let out a ruthless laugh and then said smiling, "That's not all Long-Nose."

Ussops eyes widened as he looked at each of the screens. Robin was now being lowered toward a boiling pit of lava. Chopper was being approached on all sides by spinning blades. And Brooke was being slowly dragged toward a row of massive hammers which would no doubt pound him into dust.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ussops eyes filled with tears, "EVERYONE!"

**_Calm down, Ussop._ **Luffy's voice broke through his panic, **_Have faith in your crew._**

_But…Luffy!_

**_Have faith in your Captain._**

"UNDERSTOOD!" Ussop screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Ol Brik.

It was true the games had just begun, and it was only a matter of time before the true strength of Straw Hat Crews unity was tested.

* * *

A/N: From this point out, I'm debating on whether or not I should tell everyones stories again or just focus in on ZoRo and LuNa. Let me know your thoughts. JUST READ AND REVIEW!


	26. Conversation in the Mind

R&R please.  
The next chapter shall be juicy, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 22  
Conversation in the Mind

Zoro blinked several times before he could see straight, and when he could finally see he wished he couldn't. Not one member of his crew was in sight. He cursed loudly attempted to reach up toward his head were a pounding headache was developing. It was only then that he realized that he was bound by some sort of rope, or chain. He looked down to see that he had been shackled by seastone.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, looking down at the dark stone chain around him. Their enemies must have not done any research on the Straw Hat Crew at this point, this small amount of seastone wasn't enough to hold him back, or any of the crew for that matter devil fruit user or not. Wait a minute...

Suddenly Zoros mind began to race as remembered what had happened. It seemed that only seconds had passed since he had fought himself. He tried to move again, but looked down to see that he was tied against a tree. Whoever did this was going die...

"Damn it!" he shouted, pulling against the trees, he had to find the others. If he didn't really die becuase of his other copy, then surely the others were somewhere to be found. Which meant that the only person missing was Ussop. He cringed slightly, Ussop hadn't had another copy. As he continued to struggle against the bindings, one persons face continued to float into his mind...he had to find _her._ Zoro felt as if he was slowly loosing his mind. Had she survived the fights? Was she nearby? Did she get injured? Was she with the Captain? Did that Ero-cook get to her before he could? If Sanji was _anywhere_ near her he would find that stupid man and kill him!

_Wait!_ Zoro mentally punched himself, _Idiot. Just concentrate on getting loose._

_**Zoro...**_

Zoro froze. He shook his head. Was he hearing things? He looked frantically around the forest, was Luffy here with him?

**_Zoro, can you hear me?_**

_Yes, I can hear you._ Zoro thought apprehensively. Was this really happening? Could this be another trick?

**_YATA! Zoro listen to me I need you to break free, now._**

_Luffy is that really you?_

**_Of course it is! I'm talking to everyone else too!_**

_Can you hear Robin? Is she okay?_

He waited for a reply, but Luffy didn't say anything. _Damn it! _Zoro shouted in his mind. Then he felt stupid, for still talking in his mind, where no one could hear him. He cut through his binds in frustration, not even realizing how much strenghth it took to do so.

Zoro? Can you hear me?

_Robin? How did you...where is Luffy? Are you okay? Robin, answer me!_ Zoro couldn't keep the desperation out of the voice in his mind. It seemed that he could barely control his thoughts let alone how they were expressed.

Zoro! Relief flooded through Zoro, as he heard her say his name, I'm alright, I'm fine. Are you safe? Where are you? What is going on? 

_Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm going to come find you. I...where are you? I'll come find you, don't worry. I'm coming, I promise._

I don't know where I am. 

_Alright that doesn't matter, I'm still coming right now._

**Calm down, Zoro.**

_Don't tell me to calm down, Luffy. _Zoro hadn't yelled but his voice was shaking.

**Zoro you have to trust me. I can see where all of you are.**

_Where is Robin?_

**Zoro...you need to feel her.**

_Feel her? Captain I can't even feel my own hands!_

**Zoro. Gather your thoughts and calm yourself. There is a reason you are my first mate, don't forget it. **

There was a moment of tense silence in which Zoros mind had slowly begun to calm down and he was able to finally gather himself together. In his next thought, his voice was even and for the first time in this situation Zoro felt calm.

**Now listen to me carefully. Right now I'm going to let everyone hear each others thoughts, I need you to be rational.**

_Yes, Captain. _A small warmth was building up in Zoros stomach. It was moments like this that Zoro remembered why he and the whole crew followed Luffy so faithfully.

**Are you ready?**

Zoro didn't answer, he didn't need to, he knew Luffy could feel his determination. Not a second later Zoro felt as though his head was about to explode, his head was now filled with a bunch of shouting voices. He felt both relief and annoyance as he heard their shouts.

"Will you all shut up?" Zoro snapped angrily, his head already felt as though it was going to split into two.

"ZORO!" A collective shout of his name, made him stagger slightly.

"Zoro, thank Go-ho-hod!" he heard Chopper blubbering.

"ZORO WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID MARIMO? YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH NAMI-SWAAN!"

"_YOU_ BETTER NOT BE WITH ROBIN!" Zoro shouted before he could stop himself.

There was a sudden silence that Zoro had been avoiding, and he silently hoped they didn't hear that thought. Those hopes were shattered however when Brookes sneering voice appeared in his head, "Yohohohoho! Wow Mr. Swordsman, I didn't know you harbored such emotions."

"Shut up Bones," Zoro mumbled.

"OW! Ow OW! I hear you blushiiiiiingg~" Franky teased.

"YOU CAN'T HEAR BLUSHING YOU IDIOT!" Zoro yelled, even though he was trying desperately to stop a blush that was burning his cheeks.

"Oi Marimo, what if I _was_ with Robin-chan?"

"You're not." Zoro replied, "I wouldn't be able to understand you if you were, you blubbering idiot."

Zoro could almost hear a vein pop on Sanjis end, "Why you stupid ma..."

"Enough." Luffy didn't even have to raise his voice for everyone to be silenced as he spoke, "I need all of you to focus, please."

"Yes, Captain," everyone unintentionally replied in unison.

"Sanji-san, you're closest to Chopper so you'll rescue him."

"Hai," Sanji replied, clearly dejected.

"Oi!" Chopper snapped, "You don't have to rescue me if you don't want to! I'll rescue myself!"

"Franky and Brooke, you're the farthest from everyone. You think you can find each other?"

"Done." They replied in unison.

"Zoro, you already know what you have to do."

"Yes, Captain."

"Robin, just sit tight."

"Hai."

"Nami."

"Yes?" Nami's voice cracked slightly.

"I...I don't think I can break loose."

The whole crew fell silent for a moment. Then suddenly they were all yelling arguing over who could go rescue Luffy.

"I'm the first mate I _have_ to!" Zoro was yelling, mostly toward Sanji who had already begun to call himself the strongest in the crew.

"I have the best weapons, it only makes sense that I..."

Franky was cut off as Nami shouted, "It's my job to get him!"

"Why you?" Chopper questioned unintentionally, even though they _all_ knew the reasoning.

"Because he's mine!" Nami shouted without thinking.

Again everyone fell silent and Nami desperately tried to erase her embarrasing comment, "Mine...m-mine mine Captain. He is mine Captain."

There was still silence until Chopper said in a small voice, "You can't fix it now."

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted, a burning blush evident in her cracking voice.

"Allright then it's settled," Luffy said, every single crew member could hear the smile in his voice even though he sounded as serious as ever, "We will meet at dawn at the center mountain of the island, and then...we find Ussop."

"AYE!"


	27. The Trees

Next will be better. I promise. I haven't written in a while, I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**"**Damn it," Zoro thought to himself as he stomped through the jungle, "Now _everyone _knows how I feel..." He stopped walking abruptly, listening carefully for the sound of another voice invading his mind. He waited for what seemed like forever, but heard nothing. Cautiously he stepped forward, concentrating on the dead silence he heard in his mind. Just as had calmed down slightly...

**How you feel about what?**

_DAMN IT LUFFY!_

**Shishishishishishishi**

_Have you ALWAYS been doing this?_

**...**

_I'm going to kill you._

**Shishishi Relax Zoro. I'm the only one who can hear you.**

_All the TIME?_

**_..._...it depends.**

_LUFFY!_

**Just concentrate on finding Robin~~**

_What the hell is that tone? You sound creepy._

**OI! I'm being encouraging! ...As your Captain it is my duty.**

_Don't try and sound chivalrous now. As my friend it is your duty to stay the hell out of my business._

There was silence for a little while and then a small voice in the back of Zoro's head spoke quietly.

**I'm sorry Zoro, I'll mind my own business.**

_If you're going to apologize do it right!_ Zoro punched a tree as he passed and cursed as he heard the loud crash that ensued as it fell.

**Zoro...how do you feel about Robin?**

The seriousness in Luffys tone threw Zoro so far off guard that he walked right into the trunk of a tree, knocking down yet another massive trunk. He cursed again loudly, thankful that no one was around to see his burning red face.

_W-what the hell kind of question is that?_

**Robin is my Nakama to, and I am yours and Robins Captain...how do you feel about Robin?**

_She's..._Zoro lifted himself off the ground and began to make his way aimlessly through the forest once more, clearing a path through the shrubbery vines, and occasional wild beast. He knew that Luffy was only concerned for Robin, but he still didn't want to have to answer the question. ESPECIALLY since it was Luffy who was asking it.

_The first person whom I would prefer hear about my feelings toward her is Robin herself. _The words shocked Zoro as he heard his voice think them.

**... You Pass!**

_You were testing me?_

**Shishishishishi.**

Zoros blush was becoming too much, and he snapped back at his triumphant Captain.

_Stop laughing! _Zoro snapped _What would you do if I asked you how you felt about Nami out of the blue?_

Luffy immediately stopped laughing, and cleared his throat, well...his mental throat... **I-I'd answer you.**

It was Zoros turn to laugh, _Well?_

The answer that came next cause yet another poor tree trunk to fall in the forest as Luffy answered seriously, without shame or hesitation. **I love her.**

* * *

A few miles away Nami felt a strange chill run up her spine. It wasn't creepy or alarming, but strange enough for her to stop and look around cautiously.

"What was that?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way through the thick forest. This was going to be a challege, she couldn't even begin to know where to start looking for Luffy.

If she was honest with herself, and _apparently_ with everyone else on the crew, there was no real urgency in her finding him it was only to see his face and see that he was alright. She felt embarrased as she felt the increasing need to simply hear the sound of his voice. She found herself walking faster subconciously as she made her way through the forest. _Where are you Luffy?_

* * *

A loud snapping sound echoed through the forest causing Chopper to flinch unintentionally. It was true he had grown stronger, and he was less afraid of everything however...when his nerves were set on edge it was impossible for him not be startled easily. He grumbled to himself as he waited tied to a massive tree trunk by layers and layers of sea stone.

_Noooo! _

The sudden scream in his head, caused him to go completely stiff as he felt a chill crawl up his spine. The most eerie thing about the scream was the fact that he did not recognize it to belong to any of his crew mates. It was creepily high pitch and breathy almost like a whispered scream. His hooves dug into the tree trunk as he pushed against it attempting to get loose. Again the voice screamed in his head. He froze as the realization hit him slowly...he hit the tree again and heard a groan.

It was the trees! His chains grew tighter as the tree pushed back against him. He could hear the trees!

His voice cracked as he struggled against the chains, "SAAAAANNNJJIIII, HURRY UUUUUPPP!"


	28. Rescues

**A/N: Due to the fact that most One Piece Manga and Episodes have been released about the time after the time skip, I'm going to begin to use features of the Straw Hat Crew from after the two years have passed in order to be relevant. If you don't like it or think I should change a bit of the details, let me know. Ciao!**

**P.S. Sorry for taking forever I've just finished my schooling duties. :)**

**Chapter 24**

**The Straw Hats Rescues**

**~Almost Rescue~**

Brook made his way through the tall trees towering over him, easily slipping through the narrow cracks between the massive trunks. He laughed silently to himself at their current situation. They always seemed to get themselves into these situations. He smiled, even though he had no lips to show he was smiling, he respected Luffy more than he could have respected anyone else in the entire history of pirates. This and their other journeys which took them off the beaten path always seemed to be worth it in the end, especially when they had a Captain as good as Luffy.

A massive crash up ahead made him break out of his thoughts and he screamed out almost comically in shock, but only for a moment as a thick dust quickly enveloped him. The dust was a result of the crash, he presumed, as he coughed waving the dust from in front of his face.

"Wait!" he said to himself, "Why am I coughing? I don't have lungs! Yohohohohoho!" he charged into the dust cloud, drawing his sword. As he charged forward he was forced to knock down trees which were appearing in his line of sight as he ran. The large crashes made the dust cloud thicker, and he quickly realized that he would have to move more carefully through the forest if he didn't want to be lost forever among the trees. This of course meant that more often than not, Brooke met the trees with his face or one of his limbs and cried out in shock before laughing it off awkwardly as he usually did. He had begun to feel as though the running into trees would never end when he found himself stumble into a clearing and fall flat on his face. The smell of dirt and grass filled his nose and as he sat up fresh sea air hit his face. He looked around and discovered to his great shock that he was inches away from the edge of a cliff.

_"Yohohohohohohohoho!"_ He screamed out in shock as he scrambled away from the cliff, "W-what is this?"

"Oi, took you long enough to get out of the forest." A calm voice spoke from behind him.

Brooke's scream rivaled that of Nami as he looked up at a very tired, very damaged Franky, "ARE YOU REAL?

Franky's fist came down hard onto Brooke's head, "Of course I'm real!"

"Yohoho! Your punch seems real."

"So," Franky said panting, "Who saved who?"

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Brooke said in a quiet voice, "You didn't save me, you punched me in the head."

"Idiot!"

Luffy smiled in relief as he felt the tattoo on his arm tingling slightly; two of them had found each other.

**Oi, Captain. Can you hear me?**

**_Franky! You found Brooke?_**

_He tried to kill me. Yohohohoho!_

**Who else has been rescued?**

_Don't ignore me!_

**_No one has contacted me but you two._**

Franky paused for a moment and Luffy could tell they had stopped to converse out loud.

_Should we start heading towards you?  
_

_**Find the others**_** first.** Luffy spoke without hesitation causing Brooke and Franky to smile slightly. He was going to wait for Nami. _**When you find Zoro, he'll tell you what to do...just don't let him lead the**_** _way. _** _  
_

The conversation ended with laughter from the three of them and Luffy was still smiling when another slightly agitated voice popped into his head.

_Luffy, I've got Chopper, we're by the ocean. Chopper is trying to sniff out a path, but he says this isn't a normal island. Where are_ you?**  
**

_Sanji! I've had a funny feeling about it from the start, tell Chopper to try to find Brooke and Franky first... I have a feeling Nami is going to need some help when she get's_ here...

_Captain..._Sanji paused, _Why can't you get loose?_

__For a moment Luffy didn't answer, and Sanji had begun to think that their Captain had cut off the connection between them before he spoke again and this phrase was relayed to everyone in the crew:_ **Ol Brik...that bastard...took away my senses.**_**  
**


	29. Continued Rescue: The Sea Stone Prison

**Chapter 25**

**The Straw Hats Rescues**

**__****Ol Brik...that bastard...took away my senses.**  


The sentence echoed through everyone's minds as they ran through the forest, Zoro stopped in his tracks when he heard it furrowing his brow. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach and clenched his fists.

_Don't worry_, he thought, _I'm coming Captain. _However, just as he thought this, a sweet familiar smell drifted across the wind. He looked forward again, cracking his neck. Luffy would have to wait.

** What do you mean he took away your senses? **Nami's voice was panicked.

Luffy hesitated before speaking, he didn't want to make Nami's worry any greater than it already was.

**Monkey D. Luffy I know you're there,** Nami's voice was softer this time, as if she had sensed his hesitation. **Tell me the truth.**

_I can't see anything. I can't hear anything, I can barely feel my own body, and I'm hungry._

**Luffy...**Nami ignored the final statement. It was just like Luffy to make a comment that had no significance in a serious situation. Her hand automatically went up to the Straw Hat resting atop her head. If the situation Luffy was in was so dangerous that even Luffy was immobilized then how in the world would she be able to rescue him?

* * *

Zoro continued cutting through the trees, his mind racing. If only he could speak to her again, he could at least figure out where she was. It seemed as if he had been running through the forest for hours when he reached an already cut down stump.

"DAMN IT!" he roared, punching another tree down, "Now is not the time for your stupidity! _Think_!"

He sat down on the tree stump, sheathing his sword, and rested his head in his hands. He had never felt so desperate in his entire time of being on Earth, and still he could explain the feeling in his stomach which was between nausea and butterflies.

He brought his hands down from his face and was shocked to see a few flower petals fall from it. There on his hand, was a small ear, and on his other was a pair of lips. He cried out in shock until he remembered whose powers these were.

"ROBIN! Robin! Are you alright?" he shouted into the ear on his hand. The mouth smiled slightly, "Zoro-kun, you don't need to shout, I can hear you if you speak normally."

If anyone had seen Roranoro Zoro at this moment, they would have believed him to be an impostor. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, his mouth was spread open in a wide grin, and if you looked close enough a small bit of tears had formed in his eyes.

"Where are you?" His voice was shaking with excitement and relief.

"I don't know, I can't see anything."

"What do you mean?" He stood up, looking around the forest as if he would be able to see her.

"I think I've been blindfolded...I'm not sure, I... feel very tired."

"Can you feel anything?" Zoro asked, panicked, he began running forward, he didn't know where to but he ran in the opposite direction of the cut down tree. He felt as if a string was tied to his chest and it was pulling him forward.

"I... I don't think I can use my powers for much longer."

"W-wait!" he shouted, stumbling slightly as he ran. He wasn't even watching his path anymore, but he stared down at the lips on his hand, "Just hold on a bit longer! I think I'm closer!"

"Zoro...I don't..."

The mouth was barely moving, and Zoro nearly cried out as he saw the ear disappear.

"ROBIN!" he shouted uselessly, as his imagination ran wild with what could have been happening to her at this moment.

"Zoro..." she managed to whisper before the mouth dissolved into a pile of peddles in his hand.

His heart nearly stopped in panic as he saw the peddles disappear. However, he did not stop running. That invisible string kept pulling him forwars until he nearly lost his footing and stumbled into a grassy clearing with strange black boulders sticking up from the ground everywhere. He scanned the open area until he saw what appeared to be a house standing in the midst of all the boulders. Without thinking, his feet carried him forward until he was standing right in front of it. The salty smell in the air made him realize with both relief and dread that he was standing in the middle of a field of Seastone. Beneath the thin layer of grass he could feel the heavy stone which made the air thick and difficult to breath for him. He could only imagine how Robin was feeling at this moment.

He felt himself being pulled forward until he stood in the middle of the field and he felt himself being pulled...downward? He looked down at the ground made of the thick sea stone. Without hesitation he removed his shirt giving his arms and chest more freedom to move, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Robin_. He though quietly, lifting his swords and striking them downward so that the ground shook as it split nearly in half. As soon as the blade struck the ground Zoro opened his eyes, letting himself fall into the crack of earth as his heart beat quickened, the string pulling him downward. He squinted against the wind and falling rubble as he plummeted deeper than he had expected to. Finally he saw solid ground, a smooth flat surface which was too even to be part of the earth. He reached toward one of the walls and stuck his blade into it with little effort, stopping himself from hitting the stone a few feet above it. Landing softly on the stone floor he slid his sword back into its sheath and looked up at the small slit of sky he could still see. Suddenly he realized how hard it was to breath, it was much hotter down here and he felt as if the stones all around and under him were radiating heat. With more urgency than before he knelt down and felt around the floor, pounding on it with his palms then turned to the wall, doing the same.

The floor was less dense than the walls, which meant that whatever was on the other side of the floor was hollow. With one fluid movement he cut chunk out of the ground and pushed it down, depositing his sword back in its sheath before jumping down into what he now found to be a dark tunnel. The air was thicker down here, and he could almost _taste _the seas stone in the air. Coughing slightly he began to make his way down the tunnel with his hands trailing down the walls, "Robin," he whispered.

The whisper was carried down the hall in an eerie echo and he shivered slightly at the sound of his distorted voice. "Robin," he said a little louder this time, though he doubted she would answer: it was difficult for him to breath down here, and he wasn't even a devil fruit user.

Just a few tunnels beneath him, his voice had carried throughout the tunnel where a certain historian lay, in a cell made completely of the crippling sea stone.

* * *

Robin closed her eyes as she was unable to continue to use or devil fruit power. She took deep calming breaths, attempting to keep her heart beat slow to conserve energy.

"_Damn it_," she said quietly, falling to the ground now. She had no bindings, but she didn't need any. It took everything in her just to stand up straight. Her eyelids were becoming heavy and her mouth hung open as she took slow shuddering breaths, "Z-zoro." she whispered, closing her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She felt as if she was under the ocean, encased in a tomb of water, it was a feeling which had never, nor ever wanted to experience.

She almost felt herself drifting off into a sleep like state until she felt the whole cell shake. Her eyes flashed open, though even that was useless seeing as the tunnels were completely dark, "Zoro?" she called out, though it sounded like a faint whisper. She had managed to keep her voice even when her Captain had talked to them all, and had even managed to sound strong when anyone else had attempted to contact her. But now, she had used up too much energy and was nearing a stage that all devil fruit users hated, unconsciousness by sea stone. It wasn't like a normal spell of faintness. The stones felt as if they were sucking the very life energy from her body, even after she passed out.

The tunnels were completely void of sounds so every tiny shift heightened her senses. She sat up slowly, shaking slightly and listened closer a breeze coursing through the tunnels sounded almost as if someone had said her name. Then once again she heard her name, only this time she knew who was saying it. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled toward what she believed to be the cell door.

She wasn't going to have the energy to stay awake for much longer, so with one last heaving breath she called out in a shaky voice, "Z-zoro!" Her voice cracked and she began to cough after she called out to him, but she closed her eyes in relief as the voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

She loved her crew, and she loved her Captain but if there was anything she had been desperate to do since she had been thrown in this cell was to see the man whose journal writings had brought her to tears, who never ceased to surprise her, the green haired swordsman whose silent protection, comfort and...love had helped her to survive every hardship which she thought was insurmountable.

"Robin!" she heard him shout again, and then felt the tunnels shake once more as she her pounding. She smiled softly, he was undoubtedly running blindly into the tunnels, doing more harm to himself than to the solid tunnel walls. Suddenly, a thought of panic entered her mind as she imagined him running past her cell and never finding her. She struggled forward gripping the sea stone door as she mustered up every bit of energy she had left and produced a string of arms across the tunnel. Just a few moments later she felt a mass crash into it and heard a grunt followed by a string of curses.

"Damn it, what the hell was that?"he shouted as he lay flat on his back outside the cell door. Then he seemed to realize what had stopped him as pedals fell to the ground, and he quickly scrambled to his feet, "Robin!" he shouted, surprisingly in the right direction as he pounded on the door, "Robin!"

She heard his voice and nearly fainted with happiness, "I-I'm here." she panted. Smiling from ear to ear.

She heard the pounding stop an then his voice followed, "Okay, okay...step back!" he shouted. And she complied but rolled over to the side, unable to move anymore. She saw a flash of light as the door came crashing down in pieces beside her and then felt his strong hands find her shoulders before he brought her up into his arms, carrying her against what she now realized (with a small blush) to be his bare chest.

"Are you alright? What happened? Can you talk? Are you alright?!" He was shaking softly as he asked the questions, and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Without a word she answered his question in a way he would have never expected, but welcomed happily. Her hands reached gingerly up to his face and she pulled him forward, ever so slightly, to meet her soft lips with his. For this moment, and this moment only the strong swordsman felt his knees go weak.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry if this chapter is lame. :p Read and Review! Thank you for all the reviews! I'll be updating more often now! Promise! 3 Ciao!**


	30. Rescue Continued: Luffy's Whereabouts

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, and also that this chapter is so lame. I needed to start somewhere after so long of not writing. I'll be updating tomorrow. Let me know what you think. There are grammatical errors guaranteed btw (wrote this on my mobile) anywho. Let me know. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
Continued Rescue: Navigator**

**Luffy...**Nami ignored the final statement. It was just like Luffy to make a comment that had no significance in a serious situation. Her hand automatically went up to the Straw Hat resting atop her head. If the situation Luffy was in was so dangerous that even Luffy was immobilized then how in the world would she be able to rescue him?

_Do you have ANY idea where you are? _Nami asked desperately.

**No. I don't even know where to tell you to go, but…**

As if she had been listening to a radio which lost its signal she heard his voice cut out and then the silence she usually craved while on the chaotic ship came like a curse.

_Luffy!_ She called out in her mind.

"Luffy!" she finally screamed aloud, stopping and looking around her as if she'd be able to get a better signal from somewhere else, "Come on Luffy, don't leave me now." She whispered as she broke into a run. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going but something in her told her to keep going straight.

She ignored the thorny branches scratching at her face and the cold sharp wind which seemed to be picking up, and continued to run. _He's depending on me now._ She said with a gulp, wherever he was it was going to be up to her to get him out. In a way the whole crew was depending on her and this moment.

_Oi._

She screamed and stumbled to a halt as she heard the unexpected voice in her head.

_Zoro you idiot! _She screamed in her head, looking around her in the trees, half expecting the swordsman to be in one of them. When she didn't see him, she spoke again, _How are you doing this?! _

_I don't know._ He answered, _I thought of you and then… _His voice trailed off like Luffy's had.

_ZORO! _She screamed.

_OW! Shut up woman I'm trying to hear something!_

_IDIOT! _She screamed before falling silent.

After a few more moments of silence she heard his voice again _Nami, you have to think of what Luffy's greatest weaknesses are to find him. Once you find him let me know and I'll gather the others to come and help you. Don't do anything until we get there. _

Nami furrowed her brow not used to the steadiness of his voice or his plans. She then smiled slightly, _Robin is with you isn't she?_

There was a brief silence followed by a slightly annoyed response, _Yes. So what?_

_Nothing_, she laughed before beginning to run again, _Roger! I'll let you know when I've found…_She was cut short as she broke out of the forest and skidded to a halt just in time not to plummet over the side of the a cliff.

_Nami?_ She head Zoros voice in her head, _What happened?_

Nami panted heavily, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over the edge and was in horror as her eyes met with exactly what she was looking for.

_Nami! Answer me woman!_ Zoro yelled.

_I…I found Luffy._

_What?! Already? Wait there, don't move. We'll be there. _

_Uh-huh. _Was all she could manage to respond as she looked down into the water. Just below the cliff the water was glowing almost white, beneath the surface there was an illuminated cell, above the surface a layer of what looked like flames. Swimming all around the cell were massive sea-kings, and to make it worse there were what appeared to be three people floating on the water just on the other side of the water prison.


End file.
